Spider-Man: Ascending (Spider-Man:Evolution Sequel)
by KRCAuthor925
Summary: Peters identity has been revealed and to top that he soon discovers that there is a plot against him. If that wasn't enough, there is the every day drama that Peter has got to deal with when it comes to the Avengers, his family, and his friends. Friendships will be tested. Even more action will occur. Characters and stories will develop. Some may have to change for the better.
1. Chapter 1: Choosing & Losing

Hey everyone, I'm super excited to continue my new series. This is the second installation of my Spiderman work. This is the "sequel" to Spiderman: Evolution and I hope you guys love it. It took a good long while to finish this one up because it's much more serious than the first, but I hope you guys love it nonetheless. So here is Spiderman: Ascending.

The Avengers sat at a table while Peter had his arm around MJ.

"Ok so we have a couple of options Pete. We can either have you quit being a hero so your friends and family aren't targeted, or we can have you quit being a hero so that your friends and family aren't targeted." Tony said.

"Tony, Peter has handled himself well enough so far, so I think he will be just fine." Bruce pointed out.

"I understand that, and in any normal circumstance, you would be right, but it's different now. They know his secret identity! It's incredibly dangerous for everyone involved and we can only protect so many of them!" Tony snapped at Bruce.

"He went behind my back and fought criminals and even when I told him that I knew he was sneaking out, he continued to lie to me about it. What makes you think that you're going to stop him from doing that to YOU?" May asked and Tony knew that she was right and then he turned to Peter who seemed to be in deep thought as he clung to MJ.

"Tony don't be so worried. He'll be fine." Steve added.

"He already has enough to worry about. He's got May, MJ, Ned, his unborn child, his friends, and…."Tony stopped himself as MJ and Peter both looked to Tony. MJ was shocked but Peter was frustrated.

"What is he talking about?" MJ asked as she turned to Peter and the whole room grew silent. Peter started to look around the room and noticed that Nat had a worried but curious face, Bruce seemed shocked, Thor was emotionless, Steve clearly didn't want to believe it, Wanda seemed taken back, Tony seemed like he regretted saying what he said, and May stared Peter down in frustration.

"Welcome to the Dad club Pete." Hawkeye laughed.

"I'm not the only one you should be welcoming. Tony's joining too." Peter revealed in frustration and Tony glared at Peter.

"Did you have to go and do that?! We didn't want anyone knowing just yet!" Tony snapped at Peter and Peter looked at him in outrage as he stood up and slammed his fists against the table.

"I haven't been able to talk to MJ about it you narcissistic asshole!" Peter snapped.

"Watch your fucking mouth Peter!" May demanded.

"So this is the guy that you chose to be your best man?" Thor joked and Tony and Peter frowned at him.

"Ok can we just focus with the situation at hand here?!" Nat yelled and Hawkeye let out a laugh.

"I bet Peter had a situation with MJ's hand." Hawkeye joked and Thor started laughing.

"Oh that is very funny, because she's pregnant and so it's true." Thor laughed and MJ stood up and was about to walk away when Peter gently grabbed her shoulder as his forehead started to glow yellow.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out this way MJ." Peter sighed and MJ shoved his hand off of her.

"Then stop using the mind stone and actually talk to me as YOU Peter!" MJ snapped and Peter looked like he felt bad.

"I can't control when it happens. It just does." Peter admitted as he looked at the ground and everyone seemed to be worried for him.

"How do you know that I'm pregnant?" MJ asked as she was clearly terrified of the possibility that the reality could be true.

"I had a vision while I was sleeping. When I woke up I felt your stomach and could feel that you were going to be pregnant. If we wait a few more weeks we'll know for sure, but I could be wrong." Peter explained and then one of his eyes had a green glint to it and Peter felt his body fall to the ground. Everyone in the room either stood up and rushed to Peter's side or they looked even more worried.

"PETER!" MJ cried and Tony ran over to Peter and saw that his eyes were closed but one was glowing. "What's happening to him?!"

"He's having a vision." Tony explained…

Peter was in a slightly fuzzy world but it was clear enough to see what was going on. There was a very massive guy and he was standing above MJ who was on the ground while Peter was tied to a table. MJ was clearly pregnant and the guy had a gun pointed at MJ's stomach. Peter saw the gun go off.

"NO!" Peter shouted and the world he was in got blurry and then it showed three tombstones. One had his name on it, the one beside his had MJ's on it and the third one was too blurry to make out.

"Show me if there's another way, where MJ stays alive!" Peter yelled and then things got very blurry and changed again. Peter was still tied to a table and MJ was standing behind the table. Suddenly Iron Man came in and kicked the massive man down.

"GET OUT OF HERE MJ!" Peter heard himself yell and MJ refused.

"I'm not leaving you here!" MJ cried.

"MJ, I'll be fine. Now I need you to go. You have to protect the baby!" Peter insisted and MJ kissed him and then as she pulled away she looked to him sadly.

"You better get your sorry ass home as fast as possible." MJ joked.

"It may be a late night, but I'll try." Peter laughed and then MJ kissed his forehead.

"I love you Peter." MJ cried and Peter nodded.

"I love you too." Peter sighed and then MJ ran out and left. The scene got blurry and showed the massive man pointing his cane in the air and shooting the ceiling above Peter and Iron Man, and as it quickly fell, Iron Man pushed Peter out of the way as he tried to get away but his leg was pinned and crushed to the ground to the point where he couldn't get out. Tony cried in pain.

" !" Peter heard himself cry and then the scene blurred and it showed Peter helping Tony walk with a mechanical leg. Then Peter opened his eyes and saw that he was back at Stark Industries. He was in his bedroom and he was surrounded by the Guardians of the Galaxy, , The Avengers, and now Falcon was there as well. They all were sitting around the room. Ned, MJ and May were talking to each other in a separate corner of the room, and then Peter saw Tony sitting next to him.

"You were out for a few hours." Tony sighed and everyone heard him and they looked to see if Peter was ok. Peter sat up and felt a pain in his head and Tony put his arm around him. "Woah, woah, woah, hold on there tiger. Take it slow and easy." Tony seemed a little worried for Peter.

" , you and I have business to attend to." said and Tony turned to him.

"I'm sorry, did you not hear me out there. I told you that his heart beat has been too fast for three hours and so he is not dealing with that much stress. Capeesh?"Tony snapped at Strange and Strange looked to him and shook his head.

"I'm worried. He's already learned how to master the Time Stone powers, and he's starting to understand the Mind Stone. That's already a third of his new powers and it has only been 4 days. If he can learn that much, that quickly, then it is possible that the Infinity Dominion is within him and if it is then we need to terminate his powers immediately." Dr. Strange explained.

"If you terminate his powers, it will terminate him." Mantis pointed out and walked over to Peter.

"You're not hurting my kid! Do you understand me?!" Tony snapped at .

"He's not your kid!" May and Quill yelled at the same time.

"Can you all just be quiet please?!" Peter snapped and everyone grew silent as put his hand to Peter's forehead and Peter's eyes started to glow with all of the colors.

"You can't kill him!" Tony yelled and then stepped away and the glowing in Peter's eyes went away.

"Well that was the weirdest shit I have ever felt." Peter joked and then looked to Tony.

"He IS the Infinity Dominion, but he is completely in control of himself. He should be fine, and he also doesn't even need my help, so I will be on my way." said as he made a portal.

" ?" Peter said and looked at him.

"Yes ." Strange replied.

"It's nice to see you again." Peter sighed and slightly smiled.

"It's nice to see you too. And Peter, you can call me Stephen." said and Peter smiled widely.

"And you can call me Peter." Peter replied and nodded and then he walked through the portal and the portal disappeared.

"I don't understand why everyone likes you Peter. It's like your some sort of male succubus." Drax admitted as he became curious of Peter.

"I don't know, he's brave, smart, attractive, young, and he has a really nice butt." The Scarlet Witch said and then she got up, winked at Peter and then walked out of the room.

"One day I'm gonna get her." MJ sighed and Peter looked over at her sadly.

"You still angry at me?" Peter asked and MJ walked over to his side and sat down on his bed.

"Do I LOOK like I'm still angry at you?" MJ asked.

"Not really, but when it comes to women, you can never really tell what their thinking." Peter sighed.

"Ain't THAT the truth?" Steve laughed and then MJ kissed Peter on the head and Peter got teary eyed immediately and he looked down at the ground. Tony noticed this immediately.

"Alright everyone, let's give Peter some space for a few minutes so he can catch his breath." Tony sighed and everyone walked out of the room except for him. Tony walked over to Peter's bed and sat down.

"What did you just see in that vision?" Tony asked and Peter looked to Tony.

"You don't want to know." Peter replied and Tony shook his head.

"Don't give me that bullshit. If it involves me, then tell me anyways." Tony snapped and Peter looked away as he knew that he had to tell Tony.

"I saw two visions, the first vision happened in 400 different realities, and it was that MJ was pregnant and she got shot by this really tall and fat guy who was heavily built. He had a cane that could shoot some type of laser. In all of those realities accept for one MJ dies, I die, and the baby dies. The only other reality that we survived in, was when you came to save us." Peter decided not to tell Tony about his leg. "It was just very traumatic to go through."

"I know who was attacking you guys. How long do we have?" Tony asked as he seemed to be very worried.

"I don't know, maybe a couple months. MJ was getting pretty big in the stomach area." Peter answered and Tony nodded.

"His name is Kingpin, originally Wilson Grant Fisk. He is the biggest crime lord in New York and he's probably one of the biggest in the United States. I'm not joking, or being harsh. He is incredibly dangerous and he knows who you are now. You CANT stop him. Do you understand me? He will capture your family and torture them in front of you. He's a mad man of the worst kind Pete You can't go after him." Tony explained.

"I won't." Peter lied and then Tony nodded and walked out of the room. Peter got up and ran over to his closet and pulled out his Spider-Man suit and put it on. Just as he put his mask on Nat walked into the room.

"You know Pete, fighting isn't everything that's important in the world and now that you're expecting a," Nat started and she saw Peter and crossed her arms. "You were gone when I got in here. Now go." Nat sighed and Peter went over and hugged Nat.

"Thanks Nat." Peter said and then he went over to a window, opened it, and swung out…

Peter was waiting on top of a building trying to figure out what to do when Tony quietly landed in his suit and went out of the suit and crossed his arms.

"You can't be doing this Peter! What don't you get?!" Tony snapped and Peter turned to him and pulled his mask off and the yellow in his head was glowing.

"I understand more than you do! I'm the only one who knows what's going to happen and if I don't go after him he will eventually brutally murder every person I know. He needs to know that all of us together are a threat. But above all he needs to know that he can't do what he is doing without paying for it, and if you stand in my way Tony, I WILL fight you! I can't simply think of my own safety anymore! I have a child and a family to look after! So please, fight me, make my day!" Peter snapped and then the glowing went away and Peter seemed slightly shocked at what he had just said. "I'm sorry, that was the mind stone."

"Vision, is that you?" Tony asked and Peter's forehead flickered. "Leave the kids head alone, do you hear me?"

"It's best that I control this stone Tony." Peter said as his head started glowing again.

"Ok well let him say the words, not you." Tony snapped and Peter nodded.

"As you wish." Peter said and then the glowing went away and Peter looked to Tony sadly. "This can only go bad." Peter sighed and suddenly there were multiple shots over by the bank. Peter then turned to Tony.

"I've got this. Now stay here unless Karen calls for you." Peter said and he put his mask back on and shot a web at a light post and swung into the bank. He found two henchmen and it was the massive man known as Kingpin.

"I think your little rendezvous is over." Peter said and the big guy laughed and turned to Peter slowly.

" , it's nice to finally meet you." Kingpin said. "Boys, put your weapons down. I'm not in danger with this young man."

"You'd be surprised." Peter replied and Kingpin looked to Peter and let out a laugh.

"Most men call me Kingpin but you can call me ." Kingpin added and Peter shook his head.

"You know a very wise person once told me that when you're in a fight there isn't usually much talking." Peter joked and Kingpin let out several laughs and the henchmen did as well.

"You are quite correct in assuming so young man." Kingpin said and then at lightning speed Kingpin shot at the chandelier above Peter and Peter's spider sense kicked in and Peter barely got out of the way as he covered his face to protect it from any glass that may have shattered. Kingpin then shot down a piece of concrete that was above Peter but this time Peter couldn't get out of the way. His spider sense had warned him but his heart was pounding too fast for him to be able to escape and the massive piece of concrete crashed down on him and he was stuck. Then he saw Kingpin's face come into view as pain filled Peter's body. Kingpin then removed Peter's mask and threw it as far away as possible.

"So you are New York's best defender? Looks like I am going to have a fun time torturing the entire city while you sit in a hospital dying. They'll cry for you, but you'll be too damaged and humiliated that you won't do anything to save them. You are weak Peter Parker, and you will die the next time you come after me. I will spare you now, but you must stay out of my business, are we clear?" Kingpin asked and Peter couldn't move. "Here let me help you." Kingpin then forced Peter to nod and Peter felt pain fill his neck and it seared from pain.

"SPIDER MAN! SOMEONE HELP HIM!" A teenage girl said as she was one of the hostages. Kingpin then got up and nodded at his henchmen and one of them picked the girl up and dragged her over to Kingpin. She looked terrified and Peter saw her and he couldn't deal with it. Then he noticed that the girl's mom and younger brother were in the room and they were crying.

"Please don't hurt her!" The mom cried and then Peter looked down.

"Ok power stone, now would be a good time to do what you do best." Peter sighed and then he saw his hand glowing purple in the reflection of the black and white marble floor. Peter then pushed as hard as he could and Kingpin turned to him in shock as Peter pushed the concrete off of himself.

"Get him Spider-Man!" The little brother yelled and Kingpin went to shoot the girl and Peter shot a web at her and pulled her over to him. Then Peter saw that the bullet had hit one of the henchmen and Kingpin didn't even care.

"Normally I would tell you to pick on someone your own size, but that must be pretty hard to do." Peter joked and then Kingpin grabbed the money he was robbing the bank for. Peter shot a web to grab the money but Kingpin grabbed the web and flung Peter into the broken glass chandelier. Peter could feel every single piece of glass try to puncture his suit, and while some were successful, most of them didn't get to him. The collision still hurt like hell though. It was such a strong collision that both Peter and the chandelier went sliding into the wall. When Peter hit the wall most of the pieces that had failed to puncture his suit, succeeded, and Peter hadn't felt so much pain in his body in a long time. Peter was incredibly wounded and then Kingpin went over to the teenage girl who had been cheering for Spider-Man and he grabbed her by the neck and dragged her over to Peter.

"You showed an enormous amount of courage to save this girl. It's too bad that my goal is to weaken you. On a normal day basis I would have spared her. Your strong Parker, but you get too connected to the people who don't even care about you." Kingpin said.

"Please don't kill me, please!" the girl begged and then Kingpin put her on her knees in front of Peter. Peter wanted to get up but he couldn't and that's when Peter realized his spine was injured. Peter reached out for her but couldn't touch her and Kingpin laughed.

"Help me Spider-Man. Please, I don't wanna die." The girl cried but Peter couldn't help her. Peter tried so hard to move but he couldn't. Kingpin then got down on one knee and whispered in the girl's ear.

"Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man can't save you child. He doesn't have the strength right now." Kingpin said and then he put one hand around her neck and the other hand on the opposite side of her head. Then he quickly did a twist and the sound of her neck breaking filled the room and then the girl fell onto her side and she died.

"NO! MY BABY!" The mom cried.

"SISSY!" The brother yelled and Peter felt tears fill his eyes as he laid there.

"Heed my warning and stay out of my business child." Kingpin said and then he grabbed the bag again and shot his other henchman and he then walked out of the bank through the back door and Peter saw everyone staring at him.

"Karen, call Iron Man's suit and tell him I'm severely injured." Peter said as his voice shook. Then suddenly a little girl who couldn't have been any older than 6, walked over to Peter and she kneeled down and grabbed his hand.

"It wasn't your fault. It's ok Spider-Man. Everything is going to be just fine." The little girl said and she handed Peter his mask. Peter didn't know what to say. Then suddenly Iron Man flew in and saw what had happened and then he looked to Peter and he forced his suit to open and he stepped out and Peter saw that Tony was as heartbroken as he was. Tony went over to the little girl and gently pulled her away from Peter and then Tony started helping Peter to his feet and Peter cried in pain.

"I can't ! I CAN'T!" Peter cried in pain.

"Yes you can. Now come on. We need to get you out of here." Tony said and then Tony felt Peter slip out of his grip and Peter landed on his hands and knees and his spine was killing him.

"I can't do this." Peter cried and there was a long moment of silence as Peter saw the teenager lying on the ground with her mom and brother beside her and the mom looked to Peter.

"How old are you Spider-Man?" The woman asked.

"17." Peter replied.

"And yet you had more courage than any of the adults in this room. This WASN'T your fault. You did all you could. Please don't blame yourself." The woman replied.

"But your daughter," Peter started and then the woman shook her head.

"Was killed by that man, not you." The woman interrupted and Peter's eyes filled with tears and he closed them and several tears fell out. Tony stood there trying to hold himself together.

"If anyone has a problem with you then they are crazy. You are great at your job, so go get yourself fixed up." The woman sighed and then Peter still couldn't find the ability to stand. After a moment people started clapping and chanting "Spider-Man" and Peter shot a web at the ceiling and he started pulling himself up into a standing position.

"Karen, cocoon web." Peter grunted and then he shot a cocoon web around his chest and hips so he had a brace to make walking easier. Peter let go of the web and he found the ability to stand and walk on his own. Peter looked to Tony who was incredibly taken back by the crowd's reaction and then suddenly Tony saw reporters and he jumped into his Iron Man suit and it closed up while he grabbed Peter by wrapping his arm around the chest, and they flew out of the building.

"They know who I am, why aren't we talking to them?!" Peter yelled as they flew away.

"That's not the kind of press you want Pete. Always wait till after you arrest the villain!" Tony advised. …..


	2. Chapter 2: Understanding & Reprimanding

Tony walked into Stark Industries as he helped Peter walk and they found everyone in the main living area and they were watching the news. You could see Peter getting his butt kicked but it wasn't good enough quality to recognize his face. MJ saw him and she walked over to him and slapped him in the face.

"I deserved that." Peter sighed.

"What the hell were you thinking?! You were barely conscious in there and you go out to fight a crime lord?!" MJ wanted an explanation and she wanted it quick.

"Look, you don't understand. If I don't take him down first really bad things are going to happen. So I would appreciate it if you would just have my back." Peter replied calmly.

"You know what, I agree with her. You had no business going out there." Quill added.

"I'm not talking to you guys about this." Peter snapped.

"Good, then talk to me." Tony interrupted and Peter looked to him in frustration. "Don't even give me that look! You just went out there and did the exact thing I told you NOT to do!"

"He killed that girl to weaken me, and I don't need you making it worse! He stole a whole bag of…" Peter stopped and realized something. "Wait a minute that bank vault had billions of dollars in it and he only took one bag when he was clearly capable of taking more than that one bag. So why didn't he take more?" Peter pointed out curiously.

"Probably because grabbing more than one would slow him down." Ned replied.

"He flung me like I was as light as a feather. He could have easily handled ten bags and it still wouldn't have slowed him down. No, he WANTED me to come after him. He kept questioning my ability to protect Queens. So clearly he is trying to get to me. But he knew my name. So why didn't he just come after me when I didn't have the suit on? It's like he was asking for me to put my best fight on to see how strong my powers are. He also told me that he was sparing me and the next time I would fight him would be my last fight." Peter explained and Tony looked incredibly worried.

"So he's targeting you now. There was a time when he did the same thing to me. Peter this is bad. If he is looking to weaken you, he WILL find out about Michelle, Ned, and May and he will use them to his advantage and he will hurt them and once your weakened he will kill them anyways. It's what he does best." Tony sighed.

"I can take him, I just need to practice using my infinity stone powers." Peter disagreed. "But right now I need to be seen by doctors." Peter grabbed his chest as he felt a sharp pain and then he walked off to get a doctor to help him out. Tony shook his head as he stood there.

"He's going to get himself killed. I think it's time we call and find out everything we can about what Peter can do now." Tony suggested…

Peter laid in his bed and MJ came in and sat down beside him and she put her hand on Peter's.

"I'm sorry I was so harsh with you earlier. It's just that I haven't had my period since we first had sex, and this pregnancy thing has me terrified." MJ sighed and Peter looked down and then looked back at her.

"Look MJ, I am going to be making several decisions that you guys aren't going to understand but I swear to you that I am just doing what is right. I have seen 400 different futures and only one of them ended in even a little bit of success so you're going to have to trust me. I don't like asking you to go out on a limb like this, but a lot of lives are hanging in the balance with this and if I make one mistake then every single one of those lives will be put to an end. Please just trust me." Peter begged and MJ looked worried but she nodded.

"Just, let me know if you wanna talk about anything Peter." MJ offered her support and Peter gently pulled her over to him she laid against him as he put his arm around her and he kept her close to him.

"Just stay right here with me, and you'll be helping me out a lot." Peter sighed and he kissed MJ's forehead as she laid there beside him. Suddenly Thor walked in.

"Do you ever knock?"Peter asked and Thor shook his head.

"I'm a God, and I can enter whenever I please." Thor replied. "I would appreciate it if I could have a moment to speak to the Spider Child, young lady." Peter looked to MJ and MJ kissed him on the cheek and then started to walk out.

"No, MJ, don't leave me alone with him!" Peter yelled and MJ didn't even stop as she closed the door behind her. Thor then walked over and sat on Peters bed.

"You know Spider Child," Thor started.

"Call me Spider Child one more time, and your gonna have to deal with my Spider Child abilities." Peter snapped.

"Ok Peter, I will call you by your name. You know I knew a Peter at one time, he was an interesting fella. He went around Asgard performing magic tricks and telling jokes for my people. Everyone loved Peter. He died of a flesh eating bacteria, but he was a fun young man while he lasted." Thor tried to relate to Peter.

"Are you really comparing me to a Jester right now?" Peter asked in confusion.

"That's not the point here. You see Bruce says that I need to make a better effort to get to know you, and I think this is the perfect time for it." Thor replied and Peter looked uncomfortable.

"You really don't have to do that Thor. In fact you would make me feel a lot better if you just, you know, didn't do it." Peter sighed as he didn't want to have a conversation with Thor.

"I understand your hesitation Peter, but please understand that I'm here to help and relate to you." Thor explained and then he looked away from Peter and stared at a random spot in the distance. "You see Peter, I too have lost a lot in my life. My mother died a long time ago, and my father died a few years ago because of my brother."

"And that has WHAT to do with my situation?" Peter asked in confusion.

"Well I suppose your right. The situations are completely different. Well I had to kill my brother, but then he came back to life only for me to watch him get killed by Thanos as he was trying to save my life." Thor sighed.

"But you KNEW your brother, and your brother wasn't necessarily the most innocent person." Peter pointed out.

"Well, I suppose so. I also had to kill off my sister and watch Thanos kill off my entire population." Thor explained and Peter shook his head.

"Again, the situations have nothing to do with each other." Peter impatiently stated and Thor looked frustrated and then his face calmed and he looked at Peter sadly.

"I had to worry about the safety of everyone and I failed." Thor said this and Peter looked to him and was going to say something but he couldn't find the ability to talk about the girl who was killed by Kingpin.

"Can we NOT talk about that please?!" Peter snapped and Thor shook his head.

"I'm sorry Peter. You are so young and I'm just trying to help, but it's difficult because you are pushing everyone away from you. Just remember that we are here if you ever want to talk to us." Thor sighed and then he got up and was about to leave when he turned around. "I wasn't mocking you by the way. When you were talking to Bruce, I wasn't mocking you at all." Thor then left the room and MJ came back in and saw that Peter was hurting and she laid down beside him and she put her arm around his waist.

"It's going to be ok Peter." MJ sighed.

"Yeah." Peter lied as he couldn't help but think about what was going to happen. He knew a lot of things but he didn't know how MJ was going to be taken by Kingpin. It terrified him completely and it was something he didn't know how to handle. So he pulled MJ close to him and hugged her as tightly as he could without hurting her.

"You ok?" MJ asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Peter lied…

Peter woke up around 4 A.M.. He had been pretty restless that night and it was starting to get to him. Peter went into the living room and looked at his chest which was now completely healed. His spine had healed as well. One thing his body still did, was that it still healed at an incredible speed. As Peter looked at himself in the mirror he thought about MJ getting taken. He thought about Tony getting his leg torn off. He thought about the fact that he couldn't tell anyone the full truth or Tony wouldn't show up and MJ, Peter, and their unborn child would die. Peter then felt the feeling that someone was watching him and he turned to his side and shot a web at whatever was standing there and May jumped out of the way.

"Peter, what the hell?" May sighed and Peter closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry May." Peter apologized and May walked over to him.

"You look like you're ready to go back out there and fight." May evaluated Peter.

"Fisk will die, and I don't care what the Avengers are going to say. He's going to die." Peter replied as he returned to looking at himself in the mirror.

"What are you doing out here? You should be in bed. You need the rest." May pointed out.

"I can't sleep." Peter sighed and then he closed his eyes and opened them and his chest started glowing orange, his hands starting glowing blue and purple, his eyes started glowing red and green, and his forehead started glowing yellow. "What do you see when you look at me May?" Peter asked and May smiled and walked over to the mirror.

"I see a young man who is brave, strong, courageous, selfless, and incredibly loving." May replied as she put her arm around his shoulders.

"You know what I see?" Peter asked and May looked to him.

"What sweetie?" May replied.

"I see some genetically modified freak who doesn't even deserve to be on this earth because he has alien abilities. I also see a failure who gets too attached to people because he never thought for one second that he could be beaten in a fight. He also never thought that he would be the reason that a young girl died while her younger brother and her mother watched helplessly." Peter said this and May realized what Peter meant when he always said that he had more responsibility than most. She also realized that Peter now had a child's death on his shoulders. Suddenly Tony ran into the room and saw Peter wide awake.

"Good, your awake." Tony sighed and he turned the TV on and then he turned the news on, and there was a children's hospital being burnt down. Peter could see Kingpin standing there dragging a child who couldn't have been older than 5 by her hair. Tony looked to Peter and shook his head.

"This will never end! You let Fisk know that you were a difficult fight and so he is going to try and weaken you in every way possible. You aren't leaving Stark Industries. He WILL kill you this time." Tony snapped at Peter and Peter got angry.

"Then why did you show me this?!" Peter snapped.

"Because I am trying to make you realize that every action has a consequence and you did the one thing I told you not to do and this is what happened!" Tony shouted and then Peter opened his eyes and looked over at the clock and saw that it was 3 A.M.. He hadn't woken up at 4 A.M., he had a vision of what was going to happen if he didn't stop it. Peter stood up and quickly grabbed his suit and put it on and then he walked over to the window, opened it, and looked at MJ and felt a tear leak out of his eye.

"I'm sorry if I don't come back." Peter sighed and then he swung out of the window…

Peter saw that the hospital hadn't erupted in flames just yet but he could see that there was a fire in a window though. Peter threw a web at the window and he swung over to it and climbed up the wall and looked in and immediately recognized the person that Kingpin was holding up.

"ALEXA!" Peter cried and he shot a web at the girl and pulled her out of Kingpin's grip because Kingpin wasn't expecting it. Peter pushed Alex aside and Kingpin shook his head.

"Parker, I told you to stay away." Kingpin laughed.

"I'm not standing by while you burn down this hospital!" Peter snapped and Kingpin looked confused.

"How did you know?" Kingpin said as he seemed stunned.

"I know a lot of things." Peter replied and then Kingpin threw down some type of smoke bomb and when the smoke subsided Kingpin was gone. Peter turned to Alexa who was much younger than him. She had a broken arm.

"Stay here. I'll be back." Peter advised Alexa.

"Who are you?" Alexa asked and Peter pulled his mask off and Alexa smiled.

"Petey!" Alexa said excitedly.

"Stay here. Ok?" Peter said and Alexa nodded and then Peter grabbed a fire extinguisher, put the fire out and then went through the entire hospital but Kingpin was nowhere to be found. Peter then looked out a window and saw Kingpin's car driving away in the distance and Peter got so angry that he punched a wall and made a massive hole in it. "YOU COWARD!" Peter cried and then he ran to go get Alexa. He found her in her hospital room and he looked to her. "hey where's your family?"

"They are on vacation in the Caribbean." Alexa replied.

"And your not with them?" Peter asked and Alex shrugged.

"I was injured so I told them that I didn't want to ruin their fun and they took the opportunity and left me here." Alexa said and Peter picked her up. "Where are we going?"

"I'll tell you later. All you need to know now is that it's safe." Peter sighed and then he swung out the window while holding Alexa…..

Peter walked back into Stark Industries and found that everyone was awake.

"Who is this?!" Tony snapped.

"She's my cousin." Peter replied and May walked over to Peter and pulled Alexa into her arms.

"I'll alert her parents." May sighed.

"Oh don't worry about them, they're on vacation." Peter said sarcastically. "She could use some sleep though." Peter sighed and then May nodded.

"Are you ok? You seem upset." May asked.

"I scared him and he threw a smoke bomb down and got away. Alexa was more important than going after him so I brought Alexa back here." Peter explained. "I'm just angry right now." May kissed Peter on the cheek and then left the room with Alexa. Tony walked over to Peter and crossed his arms.

"I warned you." Tony sighed. "Peter you have to realize that," Tony started and Peter interrupted him.

"Every action has a consequence and I did the one thing you told me not to do and this is what happened." Peter replied and Tony looked freaked out.

"I have been practicing that speech since 1 in the morning. How did you know," Tony started and Peter interrupted him.

"I TOLD YOU! I know what I am doing so back the hell off and leave me alone about it, will yah?! You know you think that you have this fatherly relationship with me, but in reality, guess what, you're not my father, and you never will be! I don't technically have to listen to you, you know! I appreciate your concern Tony but I'm not dealing with your overbearing bullshit anymore! All of you guys are always in my face about my fights! You do realize I was doing well in fights long before I became an Avenger, right?!" Peter snapped. "You know I am so sick and tired of trying to be like you Tony! It's too much pressure and to be honest you aren't that great of a hero! Maybe that girls death meant nothing to you, but it made me realize something! You and I were there, and they cheered MY name. New York is home to both of us and yet they cheered for ME! I'm a great hero! I know that now! I understand that! And my Uncle Ben was right, with great power comes great responsibility! When was the last time any of you took responsibility for even one death?!" Peter yelled and Tony noticed that Peter's chest was glowing orange.

"Peter you need to calm down, the soul stone is using you!" Tony yelled.

"NO!" Peter snapped and then MJ went over to him.

"Peter, he's right, you just," MJ started and Peter smacked MJ in the face and the second she fell to the ground and screamed Peter snapped out of it and his chest stopped glowing.

"MJ I'm sorry." Peter cried and MJ looked to him.

"At least it worked." MJ cried and Peter walked over to her and fell to his knees and pulled MJ into his arms.

"You meant it though, didn't you?" Tony asked and Peter looked around.

"I wise man once told me that it's dangerous to hold in your feelings, and I've been holding them in for a while." Peter replied.

"You don't want to be an Avenger anymore, do you?" Steve asked and Peter looked up and shook his head.

"You guys cause more destruction than the villains do, and you never have apologized for it." Peter sighed and then he looked to Tony. "I'm sorry, but I can't keep doing this Tony."

"Peter, you're upset, maybe you should just go get some rest and wait to make your decision." Tony sighed and then Peters forehead started glowing yellow and Peter closed his eyes and then opened them and they were glowing yellow as well. "Peter isn't doing well. He is breaking down. He feels like he doesn't belong in this world anymore because of his new powers. He feels like an alien. " Peter sighed and then his eyes and forehead stopped glowing and it was Peter again.

"Vision what else?!" Tony yelled but nothing happened. The Scarlet Witch was standing as she realized what was happening.

"What just happened? Oh yeah, like I was saying, I um, what WAS I saying?" Peter was confused and then Mantis walked over and put her hand on Peter's forehead.

"He is pushing people away and the infinity stone powers are trying to overpower him because he is weakening." Mantis said and Peter heard this and felt his heart start to beat fast. Just as this happened a portal opened and came through and saw Peter and walked over to him and put his hand on Peters head and closed his eyes.

"Infinity Dominion, Stand down! This is an order! Stand down! This boy is pure! He may have lost his innocence, but he is pure. Leave him be!" yelled and Peter fell backward.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Peter cried and then he passed out.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Tony yelled in a panic.

"He'll be fine. I just demanded the obedience of the Infinity Dominion." explained.

"Hey Stephen, what's happenin?" Peter said in a tired voice and smiled at him.

"Your powers should be more in control now." sighed and then a yellow mist came out of Peters forehead and then went away. It left Peter still with a glowing forehead that was yellow, but Peter smiled.

"He's gone." Peter sighed and The Scarlet Witch let out several tears.

"How do you feel?" asked and Peter smiled slightly.

"Better, but the last thing I remember is bringing Alexa in here." Peter replied and nodded.

"Well your soul and your mind were being controlled, and they were both in conflict with each other sadly. There shouldn't be a problem anymore. They are officially dominated. Good luck Peter." said and then he walked over to Tony and whispered in his ear as MJ started talking to Peter. "He's a good kid. Don't let him go." walked through a portal and was gone.

"Does anybody want to fill my ass in?" Falcon asked in confusion.

"I can." Clint replied and Falcon and Clint walked away just as May walked back into the room and she found Peter and MJ on the floor. Then MJ and Peter stood up.

"We've got some big news guys." MJ said and everyone looked to her. "We're pregnant." Everyone nodded and smiled…..


	3. Chapter 3: Finished & Diminished

5 Months Later:

Peter found MJ taking a nap in one of his shirts on his bed and he smiled while leaning against the doorway. Kingpin hadn't committed a single crime since the night at the children's hospital. MJ's stomach was getting fairly big and Peter loved just staring at her. He was kind of busy with New York but he was doing alright with his simple rescues. For the most part things had calmed down. Other than the fact that Tony and Pepper had their baby and it was a boy and they named him Aaron Peter Stark, nothing too big had happened. Suddenly Wanda walked over to Peter.

"Hey can I talk to you?" Wanda asked and Peter turned to her.

"Yeah, what's up?" Peter asked and Wanda motioned for him to follow her. Peter seemed a little suspicious as they went down the stairs and they went into a room that Peter had never been in and he saw a bed in it.

"Um, why don't we talk out in," Peter started and then he turned and heard the door shut and Peter felt like something grabbed his shoulders. "This can only end badly." He was then thrown onto the bed and Scarlet Witch went over to him and tried to take his shirt off. "HEY! Hey hey, hey!" Peter yelled. "I'm not into you like that Wanda!" Peter snapped and Wanda pulled her hair back and Peter put his hand over his mouth and suddenly Mantis walked in.

"She is trying to have sexual intercourse with you, but you don't want her to." Mantis said and Peter looked to her.

"HELP!" Peter yelled from behind his hand and Scarlet Witch used her powers and pushed her out of the room and shut the door and locked it.

Mantis got to her feet and looked around for a minute and then saw several of the Gaurdians and Avengers eating upstairs and Mantis ran up the stairs.

"HELP!" Mantis yelled and everyone looked at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?!" Quill yelled back at her.

"the Scarlet Witch woman is trying to have sexual intercourse with Peter Parker and he doesn't want her to." Mantis explained and Quill, Gamora, Nat, Rocket, and Nat ran down the stairs and Mantis looked to Groot. "Groot come on! We may need your assistance!" Mantis yelled.

"I am Groot." Groot replied.

"Because it's the right thing to do!" Mantis added.

"I am Groot!" Groot snapped.

"Well you don't have to be so mean." Mantis sighed sadly and then she went to help everyone.

Quill took a step back and kicked the door down and everyone ran in and found Scarlet Witch crying in Peters arms.

"What happened?!" Nat yelled.

"She just misses Vision. I'm trying to make her feel better in a way that is healthy and also in a way that doesn't force me to cheat on MJ." Peter replied and Nat slightly smiled and she walked over to Wanda and pulled her into her arms and held her and then she looked to Peter.

"Thank you." Nat sighed and Peter nodded and then got up and walked over to the door and he saw that the door to his room was closed.

"Hey did any of you close my bedroom door?" Peter asked and everyone seemed to be clueless as to what he was referring to. Peter quickly walked up to his room and found that the door was locked. "MJ I'm sorry! Wanda is just struggling!" Peter cried and everyone saw that something was wrong.

"He's in trouble." Quill sighed.

"MJ please, just, just let me know that you're alive. I'm begging you. Say something, make some kind of noise! Open the door and slap me in the face, just DO SOMETHING!" Peter pleaded and everyone grew silent as nothing happened. "MJ, you know how paranoid I am about Kingpin getting you, PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!" Peter cried and there was still nothing. "If you're in there MJ, get back, because I'm breaking the door down!" Peter took two steps back and waited for a second and still heard nothing and he kicked the door down to find that MJ was nowhere to be found. What he did see was that the window was broken. "MJ!?" Peter cried and he ran over to the window and looked outside and there was no one there. Peter then went to run out and see if MJ was somewhere else when he noticed a note on his bed.

It said, "I got your girl, tonight you can trade your life for hers at 7 PM down at the abandoned harbor. Come alone or the girl dies. Best Wishes, KP." Peter read it and then he crumbled it up.

Tony ran into the room and found Peter with the note and Peter looked to Tony in frustration.

"I'm gonna kill him." Peter cried and Tony knew the look that Peter had too well.

"Peter, you aren't doing this alone." Tony sighed.

"I know I'm not. Look, I have one thing to ask of you. The second that I get MJ away from him, and agree to allow him to tie me to a table, I need you to come in. Stay as far away as possible. I need you to trust me. He might beat me up before that, but YOU HAVE TO STAY AWAY, OK?!" Peter cried and Tony nodded.

"Let's get ready then." Tony sighed….

Peter was watching his phone and going through pictures of MJ as he kept track of the time and then the clock struck 7. Peter walked down to the abandoned harbor and he walked in and it was like he was inside his vision. Peter saw MJ but not Kingpin and then Peter felt something heavy hit him and it knocked him out…..

"WAKE UP!" Peter felt a slap as he heard this and he found Kingpin standing above him.

"I enjoy torturing my victims. Let's see how badly you hurt after this." Kingpin laughed and then he walked over to MJ and untied her from the chair she had been tied on and he pushed her on the ground.

"MJ!" Peter cried and MJ got up and ran over to Peter and clung to him and Peter grabbed her with one hand the best he could and then Kingpin pulled her off of him and put her on the ground.

"YOU MONSTER! ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO KILL AN UNBORN CHILD!" MJ shouted.

"It's not usually my style, but I have to kill the baby in order to kill you, so yes." Kingpin laughed and Peter watched him raise the gun and Peter was terrified that this was the future that he had seen first where Peter, MJ, and the baby died. Then suddenly Peter heard the sound of an electric boost and Kingpin was flung in the air and he fell to the ground and that's when Iron Man flew in.

"I think your plans have been foiled for the last time Kingpin." Tony joked and then he helped MJ to her feet and MJ ran over to Peter.

"GET OUT OF HERE MJ!" Peter heard himself yell and MJ refused.

"I'm not leaving you here!" MJ cried.

"MJ, I'll be fine. Now I need you to go. You have to protect the baby!" Peter insisted and MJ kissed him and then as she pulled away she looked to him sadly.

"You better get your sorry ass home as fast as possible." MJ joked.

"It may be a late night, but I'll try." Peter laughed and then MJ kissed his forehead.

"I love you Peter." MJ cried and Peter nodded.

"I love you too." Peter sighed and then MJ ran out and left. Iron Man went over to Peter and blasted the cuffs that were keeping Peter tied to the table off of him, but Peter saw Kingpin getting up and he grabbed Tony and shot his web at a wall and tried to pull Tony and himself away as he heard Kingpin shoot his laser at the concreate above them. Then Tony pushed Peter out of the way.

" NO!" Peter cried and he saw the concreate land on Tony's leg and he heard Tony cry out in pain. "NO!" Peter yelled and then he saw Kingpin and pure anger and hatred filled him as his whole body started to glow with different colors of the infinity stones. Then Kingpin's face went from evil to terrified.

"Have mercy on me!" Kingpin yelled as he got down on both knees. Peter walked over and kicked him in the head and then kicked him in the chest so hard that he fell against the wall. Kingpin decided to try and fight and raised one hand and Peter shot a spider web at it, and then he raised another and Peter shot another spider web at it and then Peter pulled him off the wall and threw him across the room and Kingpin started to get up and Peter shot a web at the concreate on Tony and he started pulling it as hard as he could and then with all his strength he started swinging it in a circle and Kingpin was trying to get up but found it difficult.

"BOY I WILL END YOU!" Kingpin yelled and Peter threw the concreate and it hit Kingpin hard. Peter then walked over and pulled the concreate off of Kingpin and Kingpin was barely conscious and Peter dragged him to his feet and pushed him against a wall and started strangling him.

"YOU DESERVE THIS YOU FREAK!" Peter shouted at the top of his lungs.

"PETER STOP!" Tony yelled but Peter wouldn't listen to him. "With great power comes great responsibility Peter, whether you hate the person or care about the person, you are responsible for them!" Peter heard Tony and he looked to Kingpin who could barely stay awake.

"I am not you, and I understand that every action has a consequence, and you WILL be held accountable for your actions." Peter said and he let go of Kingpin and threw a cocoon web around him and did that a couple times to make sure he couldn't get loose. Peter took two steps back and breathed a few times as he tried to catch his breath and then he saw that his hands were covered in blood, but it wasn't his blood, it was Kingpins.

"Peter I need your help!" Tony cried and Peter snapped out of it and ran over to Tony and found that his suit had been crushed and had punctured his left leg.

"I'm sorry . I tried to stop this from happening. I'm sorry." Peter cried and Tony nodded.

"It's ok, but I need you to shoot a cocoon at my leg, so I can walk." Tony sighed and Peter did as he was told and then Peter helped Tony to his feet and Tony immediately went into the air.

"Go get MJ and take her back to Stark Industries. I'll meet you there." Tony sighed as you could hear that Tony was in pain.

"Be careful ." Peter replied and Tony nodded. Peter then ran out and found MJ sitting about a half a mile away. Peter swung down and she saw him and ran over and hugged him.

"I love you." MJ sighed.

" I love you too." Peter replied….

MJ wasn't too badly injured and the baby was fine, but Tony had been in surgery for three hours when the doctors came out and went to Pepper and told her something and Pepper got incredibly upset and ran into his hospital room. The doctor then went over to Peter.

" lost his left leg." The doctor said and then he walked away.

"I know." Peter sighed sadly…

The next day Peter found Tony being fitted for a mechanical leg and he went to stand on it and started to fall and Peter ran over to him and caught him.

"Woah, woah, woah, it's your turn to take it easy ." Peter sighed and he went over and helped him back into his bed. Tony looked to him.

"It was worth it." Tony sighed. "To see you survive, it was worth it." Peter smiled slightly and then he hugged Tony.

"Thank you ." Peter whispered and Tony hugged him slightly harder as he said this. Pepper saw them and smiled slightly as she held their baby…

Peter walked into his room to find MJ sleeping on his bed and he walked over to her and laid beside her and she cuddled up next to him without waking up. It was almost like it was an instinct for her.

"You know you two are really good together." A familiar voice said and Peter looked up and saw Liz in her Black Cat outfit sitting in the shadows.

"What's up Liz?" Peter asked and Liz got up and came into the moonlight.

"You beat Kingpin. I wonder if you realized that while Kingpin is a greedy son of a bitch, he also protects girls like me from running into danger." Liz seemed frustrated and Peter realized that something was going to turn ugly really soon.

"Look if you're angry then we can take this outside, ok? MJ doesn't need this right now. The doctor put her on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy. Now Please, don't make this difficult." Peter pleaded and Liz let out a laugh.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to ask a favor of you. Kingpin's henchmen have asked me to be their new leader, and so I need you to stay out of my business. Is that clear?" Liz asked and Peter felt his heart stop.

"You know I can't do that." Peter replied.

"It's too bad you're not in your spider suit. At least with that you're attractive. The human side of you is just average." Liz sighed and Peter felt his heart skip a beat out of shock. Then Liz pulled out one of Peters old web shooters and she shot Peter and pulled him over to her. MJ was still asleep as Liz pushed Peter outside of the room and Peter felt his body fall over the glass railing and then he felt his body land hard on the ground. He turned his head and saw Nat and Quill talking and they noticed Peter and looked shocked. Then Liz jumped over the railing and landing on her feet and went over to Peter and pulled out a knife, without seeing Quill and Nat.

"Any last words Spider Man?" Liz asked as she pushed the knife against Peter's neck.

"I won't hurt you, Liz." Peter sighed and Liz raised the knife and was about to kill Peter when Quill shot a gun at her and it knocked her off of Peter. Peter looked at Liz from the side and saw that she had a massive wound to her hip that was bleeding uncontrollably.

"NO!" Peter cried and he pulled himself over to Liz and grabbed the web shooter and shot it at Liz's wound. Quickly the blood started to leak through it. Peter put both hands down on her wound. "It's, it's gonna be ok Liz." Peter cried and then Liz looked to him as she seemed like she was about to die.

"At least my Dad will know that his family died while avenging him." Liz said and Peter looked heartbroken and then Liz's eyes stared into nothing and Peter pushed himself back as he saw what had happened and he slowly stood up and he looked at his hands that were covered in Liz's blood.

"I'm sorry Peter. I missed the target." Quill sighed as he seemed to feel awful and Peter looked to him and shook his head.

"All you guys do is kill and not care. You know, you may be ok with killing people who mean nothing to you but I'm not and I can't stand beside people who stand for those things." Peter snapped.

"I know." Tony said as he suddenly revealed that he had been watching. Peter looked to him sadly. "That's why I bought you and MJ a house near your Aunt May's apartment. I think you need some space after everything that has happened Pete." Tony sighed and then he looked over at Liz and shook his head. "I'm sorry for your loss." Tony then walked back into his room and left Peter there to think….

Peter was laying beside MJ as he thought about what was happening when suddenly Steve walked into their room.

"You know we are really gonna miss you around here." Steve admitted and Peter looked to him sadly.

"You're not going to change my mind." Peter informed him.

"Even Thor thinks you're too good for the Avengers. We avenge and you protect. We avenge people by harnessing our emotions and frustrations. You save people for their good, and when you harness your emotions you can nearly kill someone. Your too pure to be an Avenger Peter, and to be honest that's one hell of a good thing." Steve explained and Peter shook his head.

"Just because you save lives it doesn't mean that it's ok to kill someone. It's not your decision to make. You can believe that it's justified all you want, but that doesn't make it justified. If the only way for you to save someone is to destroy someone else then maybe you should rethink your morals." Peter snapped and Steve seemed taken back.

"Thanks for the pep talk." Steve sighed and then he left the room and went over to the kitchen where all of the Avengers and the Guardians were sitting there watching video footage of Peter's room. Tony turned the video off and looked at everyone.

"He's a teenager and he has better morals than we do. I told you all once that we needed to be put in our place. If we kill people just because we think it's the right thing then that makes us no better than Thanos. I think it's time for the Avengers to step aside for a while." Tony explained and everyone seemed to be in agreement. "Anyone object?"

"Well we object, but we are the only ones who can protect the Galaxy, so we don't really have much of an option." Quill pointed out and then Tony looked to the rest of the Avengers.

"Alright, then we are not allowed to protect anyone unless no one else can. That goes for all of us." Tony sighed and everyone nodded and some of them got up to leave and others stayed there for a moment.

"You ok?" Nat asked Tony and Tony looked to her.

"I was trying so hard to turn him into an Avenger that I didn't consider that he might not be ok with it. What kind of a mentor does that make me?" Tony replied and Nat nodded in agreement.

"We ALL tried to make him feel like part of the team Tony, but that kid is probably one of the best heroes I have ever met. He might not be the most powerful, but he is the strongest. He represents the name 'hero', and only an idiot would doubt that." Nat leveled with Tony and Tony nodded to her.

"I know, and now he is leaving us because of our mistakes." Tony replied…..

Peter and MJ stood outside of Stark Industries as a moving truck started driving away. Everyone had gathered to say goodbye except for Scarlet Witch, Pepper and Tony.

"We really WILL miss you around here Peter." Nat said and she walked over to Peter and started to shake his hand and then she seemed bothered and she hugged Peter and then backed away and started to go into Stark Industries. Thor and Bruce walked over to Peter.

"Well, Spider MAN, it was an honor working with you." Thor said and Peter smiled at him.

"If you need anything Pete, we're still here for you. Please don't forget that." Bruce reminded Peter and Peter nodded and then he shook Bruce's and Thor's hands. Peter looked to Hawkeye and Hawkeye nodded at him.

"Keep being you kid." Hawkeye advised and Peter let out a laugh and nodded again and then Peter looked to Steve and Bucky.

"I already said goodbye." Steve said uncomfortably and then he went into Stark Industries. Bucky smiled at Peter.

"He'll get over it." Bucky laughed. "Stay safe Peter. I'm gonna go talk to him." Bucky then went after Steve and Quill walked over to Peter uncomfortably.

"Again, I'm really sorry." Quill apologized and Peter shook his head as he smiled.

"It was an accident, its ok, really. You're still my big brother." Peter replied and Quill clung to Peter as he hugged him and soon he parted with Peter and was clearly holding in his emotions as he walked away. Gamora smiled at Peter.

"As always, it's been a pleasure Peter." Gamora said and then she went after Quill and Drax walked over to Peter and patted him on the shoulder.

"May your life be filled with masculinity, bravery, and domination." Drax sighed and then him, Groot, and Rocket walked away. Mantis smiled at Peter and waved goodbye and then she followed the other Guardians. Everyone walked away and left MJ and Peter alone and that's when Peter noticed Tony watching him from the second floor. Peter then waved at Tony and then MJ and him got into the car and left…


	4. Chapter 4: Gifts & Uplifts

3 Months Later:

Peter swung into his new house to find that no one was home.

"Hey Karen." Peter sighed.

"Yes Peter." Karen replied.

"Do I have any missed calls?" Peter asked.

"You have 45 missed calls and 62 missed texts. Captain America, Black Widow, The Scarlet Witch, Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Stark, May, Ned, Thor, Bruce, Bucky Soldier, and Hawkeye have all called you and/or texted you." Karen explained.

"MJ's having the baby." Peter sighed and then he put his mask on and swung back out. He was in the middle of swinging when something grabbed him by the neck and yanked him over to a building, threw him down and Peter felt parts of his suit slightly tear as gravel went into his skin. Peter looked forward and saw a familiar enemy that he dealt with very shortly after the Infinity War. "Not this guy again."

"Hello, Spider Man." The villain laughed in a psychotic tone.

"Is it Eddie or Venom, you two switch so much that it's kind of hard to tell." Peter joked and the villain let out a short laugh.

"You always have to tease me. I tried attaching myself to you but it did not work out. Your friend Tony Stark accidentally brought me here and you were the perfect victim. I sense more power in you though. It's threatening and I am here to warn you. Stay out of my business and you and your precious family will stay safe." Venom explained and Peter decided to lie so that he could get to MJ as fast as possible. He had been gone long enough as it was.

"Fine. But if you start getting too out of control, you know that I'll have to stop you." Peter replied and then Venom let out a laugh.

"Always a pleasure Spider Man. Or should I say, Peter Parker." Venom sighed and then very quickly Venom moved past Peter and Peter felt some type of claw scratch his chest and Peter felt the pain sear and then he looked down and saw that there were small black veins coming from his cut.

"Son of a bitch!" Peter shouted in frustration. "Not this shit again." Peter then focused on the power stone abilities that he had and concentrated as hard as possible and then he felt pain fill his chest. "GET IT OUT!" Peter cried and suddenly the pain stopped and Peter looked down and saw a small black puddle of symbiote on the ground and his chest was free of infection. Peter then ran over to the side of the building, jumped, shot a web and swung away….

Peter ran into the hospital and found Nat, Steve, Ned, Tony, Pepper and Aaron, Bruce, Thor, Quill, Gamora, Drax, Mantis, Groot, Rocket, Clint, Bucky, Wanda, and May waiting in the hospital waiting room.

"How is she?" Peter asked and everyone turned and saw him. They first looked angry and then they saw his injured chest and they looked worried.

"What happened to YOU?" Tony asked.

"I ran into an old friend." Peter replied. "And by friend, I mean someone who is totally out to brutally murder me and has been for quite some time. The only villain I never caught."

"Venom's back?" Tony asked in concern.

"Yeah, and he tried to infect me but I used the Power Stone abilities to overpower the symbiote and get it out of me. Wait, this explanation can clearly wait. How is MJ?!" Peter snapped.

"She's been in labor for four hours now. I suggest you get in there." May replied and Peter nodded and then he ran off….

MJ had been in labor for almost 6 hours.

"One last push Michelle. Come on hon." The woman cried and then MJ grabbed Peter's hand tightly as she cried in pain and then her cries were drowned out by the crying of a baby and Peter looked to the doctor and saw the doctor holding a baby and MJ breathed in and out heavily as she smiled.

"We're going to clean the baby up and then you can hold her." The doctor informed her and then she walked off to the side and took care of the baby. Another woman walked over to Peter and MJ.

"So, do we have a name yet?" The woman asked.

"We're not 100% sure just yet." Peter replied and a few seconds later the doctor brought the baby over to them and gave her to MJ. The baby was in a pink blanket and MJ looked down at her and she was happier than Peter had ever seen her.

"She's so beautiful." MJ laughed in pure joy. "Hi baby." MJ let the baby grab her finger.

"Yeah, she is." Peter replied as he felt more love than he had ever felt for someone else. He never could have imagined what it would be like when the baby got there. There were a lot of times that Peter thought he would be scared but the second he looked into his daughter's eyes, he knew it would all be ok.

"So what are we going to name her?" MJ asked.

"I know you said you liked the name Annie, but I wanted to name her after Aunt May. I gotta admit though, she does look like an Annie." Peter replied and MJ nodded.

"She does. What if we name her middle name after May." MJ suggested and Peter thought for a moment.

"What about Mayday?" Peter sighed and MJ got teary eyed.

"I love it. Annie Mayday Parker." MJ said in awe as she looked down at her daughter.

"If you don't mind, we need to get you cleaned up Michelle." The doctor said and MJ handed baby Annie to Peter and Peter looked to the doctor.

"Can I go take Annie out to show everyone?" Peter asked and the doctor nodded.

"Be careful with her." MJ said and Peter went out into the waiting room where everyone was still gathered.

"You guys wanna meet her?" Peter asked and everyone turned to see Peter holding the baby proudly. "Everyone meet, Annie Mayday Parker." Peter said this and May ran to Peter's side and looked to the baby girl and grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh my God she's just precious." May sighed and Tony smiled as he walked over to Peter and looked at the baby.

"Well, you're officially a Dad Pete. Your life just got a million times more complicated. The offer still stands by the way. If you need anything, all you have to do is call." Tony sighed. "Pepper and I have to get Aaron home, so I'll see you later Pete." Tony and Pepper then left and Drax walked over to Peter and put his arm around Peters shoulder.

"Congratulations, you gave the world another homosapien." Drax sighed and Peter looked like he felt awkward.

"Thanks big guy." Peter said and Drax nodded.

"You're very much welcome tiny guy." Drax replied and then Quill walked over to them as Gamora and Mantis followed behind.

"Congrats Pete." Quill congratulated Peter and the two of them stood there for a second as silence filled the room.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't blame you? It was an accident." Peter insisted and Quill nodded in understanding.

"She's beautiful by the way. She has your eyes and your nose. She also has your ears." Quill pointed out and Peter smiled.

"Do you want to hold her?" Peter asked and Quill took a step back.

"Oh, no, I think I'm good. I don't do well with babies." Quill replied and then Thor walked over to him.

"I'll hold your tiny offspring." Thor said and Peter was reluctant.

"Are you sure? I mean, you have to be really gentle with babies." Peter replied and then Thor took a few steps back.

"Yeah maybe someone else should hold your spawn." Thor agreed with Peter and then Peter looked to Nat and saw that she and Bruce were asleep.

"Well, I better get back in there with MJ. Also the doctors still need to take care of Annie." Peter avoided the fact that everyone in the room felt distant from him and were incredibly awkward. Then he walked back into the hospital room…

One month later, Peter and MJ were sleeping and suddenly they were awoken by the sound of Annie crying. MJ went to get up and Peter stopped her.

"You've done it the past three times. I'll get this one." Peter sighed and MJ laid down and went back to sleep as Peter got out of bed with no shirt on and he walked over to the next room and saw Annie lying in her bassinette, wide awake, and she was crying her eyes out. Peter made sure that Annie's room had no windows so that if a villain came to attack, they couldn't get to Annie as quickly.

Peter walked over to Annie and picked her up.

"Hey." Peter sighed in a calm soothing voice as he cradled her. He didn't notice that MJ was watching him from the doorway. "It's ok sweetie. Daddy's here." Peter gently moved his body so that he could calm her down and soon she stopped crying and she reached her hand out and Peter shifted her to one arm as smoothly as possible and he moved his finger towards her hand and she grabbed it. Peter let out a short calm laugh. "Hi baby." Peter sighed and then Annie fell asleep and Peter slowly put her back in her bassinette and he looked down at her as he grinned from ear to ear.

"You and your mother are everything to me." Peter said and MJ decided to walk over and put her arms gently around him. Peter instinctively assumed he was being attacked and he grabbed MJ's arm and turned to her. The second he saw that it was MJ he let her go and felt awful.

"I'm so sorry MJ." Peter apologized and MJ seemed to be ok as she hugged him.

"It's alright. I should have known better. I know how you get when it comes to protecting me. I can only imagine what it's going to be like when you're protecting Annie." MJ sighed and she seemed to be very comfortable with Peter. He put his arms around her as gently as he could and then they parted and Peter heard his cell phone going off.

Peter walked over to their bedroom and answered it.

"Hey Mr. Stark." Peter sighed and he listened for a while. "Oh, we would love that. Are we doing it at Stark Industries or our house? Ok, we will see you tomorrow then. See you Mr. Stark." Peter hung up and MJ looked to him and he smiled tiredly. "Uh, the Avengers and The Guardians are going to throw us a late baby shower. Since things got so crazy towards the end of your pregnancy, they never really got the chance to give you one." Peter explained and MJ nodded.

"Then on that note, we should probably try to get some sleep." MJ laughed and then they went over to their bed and tried to get some sleep…

Peter was standing in front of Venom and Tony, Nat, Steve, and Bruce were being strangled by Venom.

"This is how it ends Avengers. The age of heroes is over with my reign. Every human will suffer and I will fulfill my destiny!" Venom laughed maniacally.

"Time stone, is there another way to save everyone?" Peter asked and then he saw over 3000 possible situations and only one of them ended in this tragedy, but in every other reality Peter would have to do something he was against. All he could do was wait for the situation to occur…

Everyone gathered at Peter and MJ's house for MJ's baby shower. Scarlet Witch wasn't there, which was what Peter expected. She was still having a hard time moving on from Vision. Pepper wasn't there because she was at home taking care of baby Aaron. Falcon and Bucky weren't there as well because they were helping Tony by taking care of some of his business so Tony could attend the baby shower. However, Thor, Bruce, Tony, Nat, Steve, Quill, Gamora, Drax, Mantis, Rocket, and Groot were all there. So were May and Ned. MJ had been sitting with everyone for a while, and Peter was getting Annie dressed and he was changing Annie's diaper.

Peter was taking care of Annie as he wiped her bottom, and he realized that MJ was the only one who had changed her diapers and so he tried not to panic. Tony walked into the room and saw that Peter was trying to figure out what to do. He didn't really know how to close a diaper up.

"Here. Let me help you." Tony sighed. "Watch carefully." Tony then showed Peter how to do it and then removed the diaper and Peter tried it himself. "You got it. It's a lot easier than people think. It's not the nicest smell, but you seem to have the ability to not throw up while wiping, so I think you pretty much have this covered." Tony explained.

"Thanks." Peter replied and then he lifted Annie up into his arms and held her gently and then he walked over to a bin and pulled out an outfit and then brought Annie back to the changing table and laid her down gently and started to change her outfit.

"You know Pete, I never did ask you after everything with the Green Goblin and The Black Cat, did you even WANT to be an Avenger?" Tony asked and Peter looked very uncomfortable.

"Yeah, but that was because I didn't know what you stand for. Soon I'm probably going to return though because I'm going to have to do the same thing."Peter replied and Tony raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't have another vision did you?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I did, and I either can murder Venom or all of the Avengers will die, not to mention the world will be ruled by symbiotes." Peter explained and Tony looked like he was incredibly frustrated.

"When?" Tony asked.

"I don't know." Peter replied.

"Yes you do. Don't give that crap." Tony snapped and Peter looked to him sadly.

"About a month." Peter answered and Tony nodded.

"Everyone's waiting for us. So we should probably get out there." Tony said this and then he walked out of the room and left Peter alone with Annie. Annie stared back up at Peter and Peter couldn't help but smile down at her.

"Hi angel." Peter sighed as he put a bow head band on Annie's head and he gently picked her up and held her close to his chest. He walked out and found everyone waiting. MJ saw that everyone was looking towards Peter and she got up and walked over to him and smiled at him and Annie.

"Looks like you CAN do this father thing all on your own. That's nice to know." MJ joked and Peter kissed her on the cheek. The two of them went to sit down on the couch and everyone had gifts.

"Ok, so who's gift are we opening first?" MJ asked and Thor walked over with a smaller box and handed it to MJ. She opened the box and it was a rattle shaped like a lightning bolt. Peter let out a laugh and looked to Thor.

"You had a rattle made for her that looks like a lightning bolt?" Peter asked.

"Oh, no, that was my rattle when I was a baby. I had it cleaned up and polished. When she shakes it, it sounds like rain, it can soothe even an adult." Thor replied as he smiled proudly.

"You didn't have to do that." Peter added as he didn't really think it was fair.

"Oh it's no big deal. I am single so I probably will never have children, and all of my family is dead so I can't really pass it down to one of them." Thor replied as he bottled his true feelings up.

"That took a tragic turn." Peter joked and several people laughed.

"Anyways, here's my gift." Nat changed the subject and she handed Peter a medium sized box that was black with black ribbon and Peter couldn't help but smile at the box. MJ opened it and there were 5 black onesies and baby sized black leather combat boots. MJ looked slightly shocked and then let out a laugh.

"Well, Black IS a slimming color I guess." MJ saw the Brightside.

"Oh stop it, it was nothing." Nat said and Gamora walked over to Peter and handed him a smaller box.

"This is going to be the best gift ever." Gamora said as she was excited and MJ opened the box.

"Is this a knife?" MJ asked in confusion.

"Yeah, it's great right?" Gamora said happily and Quill put his hand on his face.

"yeah it's amazing." Peter lied very well to Gamora. Then Clint walked over to MJ with a big bag.

"Here, I'm going to give you something that isn't bizarre and strange. You could use a break from all that weird crap." Clint sighed. "I'm pretty sure you're going to get some more." Clint then sat back down. "That's from my family to yours."

MJ opened the bag and pulled out several baby toys and teethers and then some very adorable outfits.

"Thank you. Annie doesn't really have a lot right now." MJ genuinely thanked Hawkeye.

"It's no problem." Clint replied.

"I shall go next." Drax sighed and then he walked over to Peter and pulled out a pill bottle. "You said this works with women. So this is for you." Peter closed his eyes and looked down and then looked back up.

"Drax, she's a baby, and you don't want to know what that is used for here on earth. Why don't you keep it, as a gift from us?" Peter suggested.

"Oh well thank you. When I take these pills I will always think of you Peter." Drax said and then he sat back down. Steve walked over to MJ and handed her a massive box.

"I made this myself. Call me old fashioned but I think you'll love it." Steve said and then he sat back down. MJ opened the box.

"It's a high chair made of wood. It's amazing. Thank you." MJ said as she tried to hide the fact that she was actually very excited about it. She then moved it to the side as she started to smile widely. Then Bruce handed MJ a card.

"I don't know anything about Babies so I got you a gift card to Baby's R Us." Bruce said and MJ nodded.

"Thank you." MJ replied and then Rocket and Groot both walked forward, pulling a box over to MJ that was as tall as Rocket. Groot stood up and looked to MJ.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"He says that he made this by himself." Rocket explained.

"I am Groot." Groot pointed to Rocket.

"He says that I helped him put a finish on it." Rocket continued.

"I am Groot." Groot finished.

"And he painted it by himself. We both hope you like it." Rocket finished as well and then Groot and Rocket went back to where they were standing. MJ opened the box and looked shocked.

"Oh my God, this is so beautiful." MJ said and then she pulled a rocking horse out of the box and it had been made from sanded vines and it was painted in greens, browns, golds, and yellows. MJ looked to Rocket and Groot.

"Thank you." MJ sighed. "All of these gifts are amazing." Peter put his free arm around MJ and then Quill stepped forward and handed a small box to Peter.

"She might not be able to appreciate this until later but I searched the galaxy for this for about two weeks and had it made into a necklace." Quill sighed and Peter opened the small box and it was some type of stone pendant but the stone was black and it had what looked like a moving galaxy inside it. "It's called Galaxy Stone. It's the rarest stone in existence and I found one. There's actually an inscription on the silver backing." Quill said this and Peter turned it over.

"To Annie, may you always shine brighter than a galaxy, Love Uncle Quill." Peter read out loud and then he stood up and hugged Quill with is free arm and when they parted he looked to Quill.

"Thank you." Peter sighed and Quill nodded.

"Ok last but not least." Tony said and then he walked over to Peter and handed him a credit card. "This card has $25,000 on it. You guys can go buy whatever you want with this. Don't go over the limit." Tony explained and Peter nodded as he smiled.

"Thank you…..for everything….. ." Peter sighed and Tony nodded…..


	5. Chapter 5: Deciding & Fighting

3 Weeks Later:

Peter had been waiting for what seemed like forever. Venom didn't launch a single attack on anyone or anything. He was more inactive than any villain he had faced and it made him wonder what his reasoning was behind it. Was it personal? Was he actually a danger? Before Venom had stopped him from going to the hospital to help MJ with Annie's birth, Peter hadn't seen him since shortly after the end of the Infinity War. What was with the sudden appearance?

"Peter?" MJ sighed and Peter snapped out of it and looked to MJ who was changing Annie's diaper.

"Mhm?" Peter reacted as he sat in the rocking chair that was beside Annie's changing table.

"I think Annie has diaper rash. Can you go into Tony's emergency baby kit and grab the diaper rash cream?" MJ requested.

"Yeah." Peter answered and he walked over to a cabinet in the room and MJ stopped him.

"No, it's in the kitchen. I left it there when I was giving Annie a bath." MJ replied. "It's on the counter."

"Ok." Peter said this and then he left the room and as he turned the corner he noticed that the front door was unlocked and his spider sense slightly tingled. He then cautiously walked into the kitchen and looked for the emergency baby kit and couldn't find it.

"Looking for THIS?" A familiar but slightly less threatening voice than Peter expected asked and Peter turned to the far corner and found Eddie Brock, the host of Venom.

"Hey Eddie." Peter replied and Eddie handed the kit to him.

"So, I'm sure you're curious as to why I haven't caused any issues." Eddie brought up an interesting subject.

"PETER I NEED THE CREAM!" MJ snapped as she walked in while she held Annie against her shoulder and Annie's onesie hadn't been button on the bottom. "Oh, we have a visitor." Eddie smiled politely at MJ.

"Hello. I'm Eddie. It's Michelle, right?" Eddie asked and MJ nodded.

"Friends call me MJ." MJ replied and Peter opened the kit and pulled out the rash cream and quickly walked over to MJ and handed her the cream.

"MJ go back into the nursery." Peter warned MJ and MJ caught on pretty quick and took the cream and walked into the nursery, shut the door, and locked it. Eddie let out a short laugh.

"Quite hostile, don't you think?" Eddie asked and Peter raised his eyebrows.

"I personally don't think that I was hostile enough, but I didn't want to be that rude to a guest." Peter replied and Eddie smiled.

"You really ARE the most considerate person I've ever met Peter." Eddie replied.

"Look Eddie, you were right that night, I have more power now, and I know what's going to happen to you if you continue to go through with whatever you have planned. Please, just let it go." Peter was hoping that Eddie would stop.

"I have absolutely NOTHING planned, however Venom has a lot planned that he doesn't want to tell me about." Eddie lied as he sat there.

"What do you want?!" Peter snapped instinctively.

"I don't want anything." Eddie lied again.

"WHAT DOES VENOM WANT?!" Peter demanded.

"Oh, there it is. You have lost your innocence Peter. Your anger is much stronger than it used to be. You're much more impatient than you used to be, but above all, you're not afraid to hurt or kill anyone. You have lost your sympathy Peter, and THAT is what's most threatening to us." Eddie explained. "Treasure your moments with your family today, because tonight you will find yourself in a terrifying position." Eddie said and then he walked out of Peter's house and shut the door behind him. Peter took a moment to breathe and then he grabbed his cellphone out of his pocket and called Tony.

"Hey Pete. What's going on?" Tony asked.

"Get the Avengers to a safe house no one knows about. Get their families and friends there and above all, get Pepper and Aaron out first." Peter warned Tony.

"Be careful Peter." Tony sighed and then he hung the phone up. Peter then called May.

"May, go to your downstairs neighbors, it's time." Peter sighed and then he hung up and walked over to the nursery and knocked. "It's me." Peter said this and MJ opened the door and saw him and looked worried as tears filled her eyes.

"You have to go, don't you?" MJ asked.

"Yes, but so do you and Annie." Peter replied and MJ hugged him and there was a knock on the basement door. "Come on." Peter sighed and then MJ grabbed a diaper bag and started packing things as Peter went to the basement door and opened it and Happy walked in.

"I'm here to take them to safety." Happy sighed sadly as he stood there and looked to Peter with misty eyes.

"I'll be ok Happy." Peter said this and Happy hugged him and then quickly parted.

"I'm not really one for hugging but this is a circumstance that makes that feeling mute." Happy replied and Peter nodded at him.

"I care about you too Happy." Peter said this and Happy slightly smiled just as MJ carried Annie in a car seat and she held a diaper bag. MJ then handed the diaper bag to Happy and she looked at Peter and pulled him over to her and kissed him and then when they parted she saw that Peter didn't want to leave them.

"You better get your sorry ass home as soon as you possibly can." MJ sighed and Peter nodded as he let out a short laugh.

"I love you too MJ." Peter said this and MJ looked to Happy.

"Let's go." MJ told Happy and then Peter watched them walk down the stairs to the basement which had a secret tunnel that linked to Stark Industries. The tunnel was incredibly long and it was big enough for a car to drive in it. Peter listened as he kept the door open and soon he heard the car start and then listened as the sound became incredibly distant and then faded into nothing. Peter closed his eyes and a few tears fell down his face as he slammed the door shut in frustration and he slid down it and sat there for a while.

The something happened that shocked him. His anger started building up to a place that was incredibly uncomfortable for him. He wanted Venom dead because he wouldn't back down when Peter had warned him. Venom had already forced Peter into a position that he wanted to avoid at all costs because he would become a hypocrite…

Peter stood on top of a building in his Spider-Man suit as then sun went down. Suddenly he heard someone behind him and turned around and found someone he wasn't expecting.

"Hello Peter. You don't know me, but Tony asked me to come and talk to you before you kill Venom." The person said. "My name is Nick, Nick Fury." Peter knew the name all too well.

" you need to get out of here before Venom comes. I may not know you, but anyone who stands in Venom's way WILL be killed." Peter warned Nick.

"Oh we gave a massive problem to deal with. We are burning his hideout down as we speak. I have a speech to give you, and your gonna listen. Now sit your ass down, keep an open mind, and shut up." Fury replied and Peter looked confused.

"There's nothing to sit on though." Peter pointed out.

"There's a ground isn't there?" Fury asked and Peter sat down on the ground as he got a pouty face and Fury let out a slight laugh. "There was a time when I told the Avengers that there was an idea to create a team who could help save and protect people when no one else could, and there was also another time when the Avengers did that idea justice. Soon after that innocent people started dying when there were ways to succeed without ending those lives. Situations that were unsafe became even more catastrophic when they should have been saved. Families lost loved ones when those loved ones should have been returned to them while they were still breathing. Sure people were going to get injured, but great people were murdered by the same people who were trying to protect them. Of course it was unintentional, but The Avengers were more focused on avenging the ones they had lost, than saving the ones who were still breathing. They soon turned on each other, they fought against each other, and even Tony pulled a young teenage boy into the fight by only telling him half of the truth. They all made their decisions and caused a lot of destruction by doing so, but Tony's decision was the first good thing the Avengers had done in a very long time." Fury said this and Peter looked to him as he continued. "At the time even I told him that he was being stupid, but I am so glad that he didn't fucking listen to me, because there were times when you would have been killed if it weren't for Tony's advanced suit that he gave you. You may be a Super Hero but even Super Heroes need help sometimes."

"I appreciate the compliment but you really should go and…." Peter started and Fury snapped at him.

"Did I say that you could talk?!" Fury yelled this and Peter shook his head sadly. "That was the right answer. Now listen to me kid, I am getting to my point now." Peter looked to him again as he continued listening. "The fact that you stood up to the Avengers and left them because of the fact that they don't take responsibility of the people they have killed, means everything to the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. You are the first hero that has been inspired by the Avengers to understand that killing should be the last option and if anyone gets killed that responsibility is on you. You are to blame for that death. However, what Tony didn't tell you is that in very rare cases there is only one option, which is to kill your enemy. We had use his Timestone to see if there were any other options here and it turns out that you are right. Venom has got to die so that you can protect your city and your family AND your friends. Parker you have to understand that sometimes you have no other choice." Fury explained this and Peter looked away as tears filled his eyes. "If you don't do it he will kill you. Don't you think there's a reason that you weren't in that vision? It's because this is a situation where either you are going to die and who knows how many more will, OR Venom dies and you save everyone else."

"I know he has got to die. I already set that path in motion. Now I believe you have something for me to help me defeat Venom." Peter replied as he stood up and Fury looked a little shocked.

"Yeah. I'm just going to pretend that you DIDN'T know that I had something for you." Fury said this and then he handed Peter a small gun. "You shoot this at Venom and it will seep into him and suffocate the symbiote long enough for you to kill Eddie Brock. Good luck and I pray to God that this is not goodbye." Fury said this and then he left quickly…..

Peter waited for about thirty more minutes when his Spider sense tingled and Peter turned and found Venom standing in front of him about three yards away.

"I'm going to give you one chance to stand down." Peter warned Venom and Venom charged at him and Peter closed his eyes and shot the gun and heard Venom screech and then the screech turned into a human yell and Peter looked forward and saw Eddie Brock on his back on the ground and Peter pulled out a knife that he had ready. He walked over to Eddie and stepped on his neck and pinned him to the ground as Eddie started to choke from the pressure. "I tried to warn you." Peter sighed as he looked at Eddie and suddenly found that his sympathy had come back to him. They may have been on opposite sides but Eddie wasn't much different than himself. Peter was bitten by a spider who gave him super abilities. Eddie was infected with a symbiote that gave him super abilities. They both were pushed into a destiny that they weren't sure they wanted to be a part of because of what some people did with that destiny. One of them was evil and the other was not, but they were still in very similar positions.

"Your sympathy is your weakness Peter." Eddie choked. "But it will be fun once Venom gains control again, because he will kill everyone you know, accept maybe Michelle and your precious daughter. No, he will take them as his own, maybe infect them with the symbiote and give me the family I deserve, and if Michelle refuses, well, Venom can help me force her." Eddie said this and a fire sparked within Peter and it blew up.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Peter cried as his eye started to glow red and he stabbed Eddie over and over again in the chest. Then it was like Peter was being forced to see the memories right in front of him and his chest started to glow orange as well. Peter thought about every person who had been victimizing him. He thought about the Green Goblin and all the pain he had caused, he thought about Liz and the fact that she got herself killed, he thought about Vulture and how he stole Peter's childhood, he thought about Kingpin and the girl he had brutally murder, and the fact that he kidnapped Michelle and hurt Tony, he thought about all of the pain he had been through in the last year. Suddenly Peter realized that the soul stone was manipulating him by using the reality stone abilities.

"STOP!" Peter demanded the soul stone within him, and he felt actual reality start to come back as the glowing in his eye and on his chest faded away. That's when he saw that he was covered in blood and he looked down at Eddie who was an inch from death.

"At least I'm free now." Eddie choked and then he stared into nothing and Peter saw that the symbiote had turned white and he realized that the symbiote had been killed, not suffocated, but killed as the white symbiote turned to ash. Peter shook his head and then took four steps back, not paying attention to what he was doing and he stepped right off the edge of the building and he quickly snapped out of his deep thoughts and shot a web at another building and he swung away…

Peter walked into his apartment and took a quick shower as he saw blood going down the drain.

Peter got dressed in clean clothes and grabbed his suit which he had put in a bag, and then grabbed his cellphone and called Tony.

"Hey, is everyone ok?" Peter asked.

"As ok as we are going to be. I'm assuming it's been done." Tony replied and Peter couldn't answer. "Pete?" Tony asked and Peter still couldn't answer. "Peter, it's ok. I know Nick talked to you. It's ok."

"I'm sick of this." Peter sighed and then he felt his body fall to the ground as he was now in a vision. This one was unlike anything he had seen though. He was surrounded in world that looked like a kaleidoscope. Suddenly walked forward out of nowhere.

"You know Peter, you're in quite a bit of inner turmoil. I'm sure that you are in full understanding that this is not a vision. I also assume that you are curious as to why I have brought you here." said and Peter found the ability to talk.

"I am." Peter replied.

"While I was reviewing the possibilities of what could possibly happen in your fight with , I came across more information on why he suddenly showed up out of nowhere. I looked further back in time and found that Kingpin was ordered to attack you out of nowhere by The Black Cat, Felicia Hardy, but you know her as Liz. Liz was ordered to originally attack you by The Green Goblin, Norman Osborn. Norman Osborn has a partner and his partner, before he was sent to jail, was in fact Vulture, Liz's father. There is a plot Peter, and that plot is to ruin your life. We also believe that while you were fighting The Green Goblin, Liz was the one who was recording video of you and she released the video to the internet and she revealed your identity. Now everything makes sense but as much sense as it makes, it also means that you are the victim of a plot. I just thought you should know this. Your fights are not over. They do not end here and your future relies too much on your decisions and your visions for me to clearly see anything else." explained and Peter looked unfazed.

"I had a feeling that something was up when every single one of them basically said "stay out of my business or else". They know that I'm not going to do that. I thought they were all working together, I just didn't know how or why they were working together, but it makes so much sense now. Once I captured Vulture, Norman found out that someone named Spider Man was using his weaponry to fight his own employees. Norman wants me to become his weapon, and even his employees aren't going to stop until they make me one." Peter understood and nodded.

"It's not going to be an easy road Peter, but I think you should reconsider separating from the Avengers. It could definitely be much nicer for you to have some help when you need it." suggested and Peter nodded.

"I'm going to rejoin but I'm not staying at Stark Industries. I'm not putting everyone else in harms way." Peter replied and nodded at him.

"It's time for you to get back Peter. Good luck. Let me know if you are in need of any assistance." said this and Peter found himself on a couch. He looked up and saw that he was still in his apartment but he knew for a fact that he had fallen on the ground. It was dark out and the kitchen light was on.

"Hello?" Peter said as he sat up and then he saw May come out of the kitchen and she walked over to him.

"Hey sweetie. How yah feelin?" May asked as she sat down beside him.

"I'm ok I guess." Peter replied. "Where's Annie and MJ?" Peter asked.

"Oh well MJ is in the nursery getting Annie to sleep but she's not been very successful. I guess Annie has just taken a stronger liking to you." May replied and Peter got up slowly. "Tony came and took your suit to get it cleaned." May said this and Peter nodded and then he saw that May looked concerned. "Sweetie do you want to talk about it?"

"No I'm fine." Peter lied and he started to walk to the nursery.

"There was a lot of blood splatter on that suit Peter." May said this and Peter turned to May in frustration.

"I said I don't want to talk about it. So just drop it May." Peter snapped and May looked at the ground sadly and then Peter walked into the nursery and found MJ holding Annie. Annie wasn't crying but she wasn't sleeping either.

"Hey." Peter sighed and MJ looked up tiredly and got up and handed Annie to him gently and then she got behind Peter and hugged him and stayed there for a while.

"I missed you." MJ said as her voice shook. While MJ was still holding onto him he started rocking back and forth as he held Annie gently. "Are you ok?" MJ asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Peter lied and MJ lightly hit him on the head. "Ow," Peter laughed.

"Don't lie to me, your terrible at keeping secrets from people, especially me." MJ snapped and Peter nodded.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Peter said this and MJ hugged him tighter, but it didn't hurt him, it made him feel incredibly loved but above all, he felt like she was trying to be as supportive as possible without pushing him too far which meant the world to him. His mental wound was still very much fresh and MJ recognized that.

"Whenever you wanna talk about it, I'm here for you Peter." MJ sighed and Peter caught onto her tone.

"You saw my suit didn't you?" Peter asked as he stopped moving back and forth.

"Yeah. We all did. Tony's really worried about you actually." MJ said and Peter saw that Annie was asleep and he pulled away from MJ and put Annie in her bassinette and then Peter looked to MJ in frustration.

"Who saw?" Peter asked and MJ looked a little unsettled.

"Tony, Nat, Bruce, Thor, May, Quill, Gamora, Rocket, Groot, That Scarlet Bitch, Clint, Steve, and Bucky saw it." MJ sighed.

"Um," Peter looked at Annie and paused and then he looked to MJ. "She should be out for at least an hour. I'm gonna go talk to them. Call me if she wakes up and I'll head back as fast as I can." Peter sighed and MJ nodded.

"As long as you're talking to someone about it, then I'm ok with it." MJ replied and Peter went over to her and kissed her and he went to leave and MJ pulled him into one more hug. "I love you Peter." MJ sighed and Peter nodded as she held him.

"I love you too M." Peter replied and MJ let out a laugh as the two parted.

"So now you have a nickname for me?" MJ asked as she smiled at Peter and Peter smiled at her.

"Yeah. Do you like it?" Peter asked and MJ nodded.

"Go on. Go vent. Go talk. Let it out." MJ said and then she went over to the rocking chair beside the changing table and sat in it. Peter walked out and saw May crying in the kitchen and Peter walked over to her and hugged her from behind as she sat there.

"OH, hey, Peter." May cried as she tried to hide the fact that she was upset. Peter didn't let go though.

"I'm ok May. I really am. I'm going to go over to Stark Industries right now." Peter sighed and May put her hand on Peters arm and then pulled him into eye view.

"I can see it in your eyes, you know?" May said uncomfortably and Peter sat down in front of her.

"What do you see?" Peter replied as he feared the answer.

"You're not YOU anymore. You used to have this sweet innocent but tired look in your eyes. Recently it's started to fade away, but when I saw you when you woke up a minute ago, I saw that it was gone." May explained and the second she finished Peter looked at the ground.

"May, I gotta go." Peter sighed and then he got up and walked over and grabbed his keys and then left the house….


	6. Chapter 6: Talking & Stalking

Peter pulled up to Stark Industries and could see everyone gathered in the kitchen and they were talking and Peter knew it was about him.

"Oh shit." Peter sighed and he got out and walked into the building as quietly as possible and then he walked up the stairs silently and listened for a minute.

"Ok, what are you all talking about?! This is Peter! We KNOW him! That freak had to have said something to him to make him lose control like that!" Quill snapped as he stood up.

"I agree with space dude." Clint sighed. "Peter's a good guy. Tony you're being shockingly silent. What do you think?"

"I want to hear what you all think first?" Tony replied as he seemed to be thinking.

"We all know that our opinions don't mean a damn thing to you. Even I was shocked with how brutal that murder was, and I've seen some messed up shit." Nick Fury said this and Peter realized that they were having an Avengers meeting without him.

"Peter is anything but violent. This isn't like him." Nat pointed out.

"I agree with her, and I know quite a bit about getting violent." Bruce agreed.

"I know him too, but you saw the photos that Damage Control took." Steve started to explain. "There had to have been fifty stab wounds. His suit was drenched in blood. I haven't seen a murder like that since I fought in the war over 90 years ago. It LOOKS like he mercilessly killed Eddie Brock! We have to talk to him and get an explanation! If he goes after anymore villains then he may kill them! How can we trust him to do his job without bias?!" Steve yelled and Tony watched everyone who started to think about it.

"Maybe we can get his spider powers out of him." Thor suggested.

"He'll still have the abilities of the Infinity Stones." Bucky pointed out.

"I've brutally murdered many and you trust ME." Drax replied.

"No. We don't. We trust Quill and Quill trusts you." Steve corrected Drax.

"Maybe we should put him in some type of containment until we're sure." Nat suggested and Tony stood up.

"You all oughta be ashamed of yourselves." Tony snapped. "That poor kid has been through hell and all we have done is make it worse. He never would have killed Venom if we hadn't told him that it was sometimes ok. He saved every single one of you and yet you're standing here acting like he is a criminal! What I am pretty damn sure happened is that Brock said something that triggered some type of trauma and Peter lost it. He IS a teenager and he IS still dealing with the trauma of Kingpin and Norman Osborn, and let's not forget his ex-girlfriend LIZ!"

"Uh, you do realize that not all of us agreed, right? I'm just concerned that he is too traumatized to fight right now because he has been through so much!" Nat snapped at Tony.

"He passed out due to the stress! The kid needs a break!" Quill yelled at everyone who was against Peter and Peter decided to interrupt as he walked in quietly and no one noticed him at first.

"You can give me a break all you want," Peter started and everyone looked to him. Some of them looked cautious, and others looked concerned. "But I won't get it. I didn't pass out, I had a vision, and it wasn't even a vision. discovered information that he only felt comfortable with telling me. Every villain I have fought have all said the same thing. They told me to stay out of their business, and they knew that I wouldn't do it. Apparently Norman Osborn ordered Black Cat to come after me, and she didn't want to do it after she saw that I was Spider man, so she ordered Kingpin to come after me, and Kingpin ordered Venom to come after me. Norman Osborn was working with a lot of evil people and his soul purpose was to either capture me and make me a weapon or have me killed. He wasn't successful in capturing me and so now he has people who he worked with coming after me and their sole purpose in his plan is to destroy the weapon that he can't control anymore. You see after informed me about this, I realized that Eddie Brock was trying to give me a hint as to why he suddenly showed up. He said that he sensed a greater power in me and that made me a threat. But he didn't say that I was a threat to HIM, he used the word "US". I thought he meant him and Venom, but he didn't. The last words he spoke, after he laid there dying was that he was finally free. Eddie brock lost control of his powers and I suspect that Norman Osborn was the one who made that happen. I would bet you anything that Norman Osborn is the one who decided to make Eddie a weapon. So if you think for one second that my struggle and my pain is going to end here, then you're wrong, because even told me that it's long from over. This is a civil war between Norman Osborn's company and myself. I'm sure that you can relate Bucky." Peter said as he looked to Bucky and Bucky looked away from him.

"You stabbed that man several times, and by what you have told us, you didn't know any of this, so why did you overkill so badly?" Steve asked and Peter looked down at the ground.

"He told me that my sympathy was my weakness. Then he said he could kill all of you while I stood over him and couldn't find the ability to kill him because I sensed similarities between his shitty situation and my own. It wasn't really his fault that we were on opposite sides, and if we weren't, then I wouldn't even doubt the possibility that him and I would be working together. It wasn't his choice to be evil. It never WAS. So I sympathized with him but after he threatened to kill all of you he said that he wouldn't kill MJ and Annie and he would keep them for himself," Peter felt his voice start to get shaky as he closed his eyes at the memory. "and if MJ refused then he wasn't afraid to force her." Peter said this and then he looked to everyone as he felt the same anger and heartbreak fill him. "I have never felt so much anger and hatred in my entire life and I finally realized something." Peter calmed down and then looked back at everyone. "I realized why the Avengers were created. We have powers that no one else has. We can overpower those who are evil and those who are trying to kill many more than we could ever endanger. We have a greater power than most and now I finally understand what my Uncle Ben's last words meant. He told me that with great power comes great responsibility. Because we have that power we have to make harder decisions than normal people could ever dream of. We are responsible for saving the world, and if that means that some people have to die to save billions, then those people are going to have to die for the better of the universe." Peter started and Fury shook his head.

"Did you even listen to a goddamn word I said?!" Fury snapped.

"YEAH I DID! AND IM NOT FINISHED! I HAVENT EVEN GOTTEN TO MY POINT YET!" Peter snapped and Fury sat down. "You know, I thought for the longest time that if we kill our enemies then we are just like Thanos, but I was wrong. Sometimes, if we don't kill our enemies then those enemies will kill everyone else. Fury was wrong about one thing. He thought you guys had become more obsessed with getting revenge than saving people, but that's not it at all. You guys have seen so many bad things that it makes it hard to realize what the right decision is. You have all become tired soldiers fighting in the world. There was a time when the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. would want you on their side in any battle, but now they doubt you because you have made mistakes, but in all reality, you are still human! THEY are forgetting that sometimes you have to make decisions that no one else can make, and sometimes when you make the wrong decision something bad happens and it's easier for them to blame you than it is to blame the people who are dead. Correct me if I'm wrong, but is there anyone in here who is NOT tired of constantly having that much responsibility?" Peter asked and the room was quiet as everyone shared the same look of exhaustion. "That's what I thought. We still do it though, because we are the only ones who aren't afraid to stand up and take the lead. We aren't afraid to take the wounds. We aren't afraid to take the damage because we KNOW that the world needs people who can fight those who no one else can fight. We KNOW what we can do, but above all we remember what we are fighting FOR! So I may have lost control for a few seconds but even the best of us have human moments, because we all are either actual humans or have a human side to us. So if you want to lock me up for a momentary loss of control then go ahead, but the world will also lose an Avenger and almost everyone in this room has said that I will eventually become the best hero that the worlds seen. So go ahead. Lock me up. Do to me, what the world has tried to do to you because although your home doesn't know you, my city WILL be affected, and my city WILL miss me, because they know that I am purely there to protect them." Peter said this and waited for someone to move. After a few minutes of silence and stagnant heroes Peter shook his head and his phone rang . Peter answered it. "Hey MJ did Annie wake up?" Peter then looked concerned. "What happened to your parents?!" Peter yelled as he was shocked. "Yeah, I'll meet you at the hospital." Peter said and then he hung up and found everyone looking at him in concern and Peter slowly sat down as he took a breath in as you could tell that he was upset. "I didn't get MJ's parents to safety. That's why it took so long for Venom to come after me. They are both in the hospital, on life support. They got out of surgery ten minutes ago and are pretty much brain dead because Venom infected them." Peter sighed and everyone was silent. He then stood up and kicked the chair he was in and broke it. No one had seen him so angry. Tony looked incredibly concerned for him.

"Peter I'll take you to the hospital." Tony suggested.

"I'll come too." Quill added.

"So will I." Nat sighed.

"If she's going then I'm going as well." Bruce agreed and then Peter looked to Nick Fury.

"You don't realize that I've been a victim nonstop for months. I've got a lot of emotions built up. I'm sorry I lost control but if I lose MJ, Annie, and May, my life will no longer be worth living. They are everything to me and I don't want to lose them. You have to understand that I may act like an adult at times, I may be as mature as one but when it comes down to the reality of it all, I'm only 17, and will be 18 in a week. So if you're going to judge me and hold me accountable for my mistakes and not hold the rest of the Avengers accountable for THEIR mistakes, then who is really the one making who is messing up?" Peter asked Fury and Fury shook his head.

"I'm sorry son. I never should have doubted you. You're still going to be the Avenger that will change everything." Fury said and then he left the room and Peter looked over at Bucky and Steve and Steve looked in his eyes and got teary eyed.

"You're no longer a kid are you?" Steve asked and Peter looked down at the ground and then shook his head.

"Tony, Aaron needs you here and I'm sure all of your families are missing you. So I'll deal with my mistake alone but thanks for the support." Peter sighed and then he walked out of the room and everyone looked like they felt awful. But Quill made a decision and he decided that he wasn't having it. He walked out of the room and followed Peter.

Peter got into his car and started it and then Quill opened the passenger car door and got in and Peter didn't even have to look up.

"You can cry in front of me. I'm not going to judge you." Quill said and Peter started to drive away and they had been driving for a while in silence and Quill looked over at Peter and smiled obnoxiously and then he turned the radio on and Peter looked over at him and frowned and then Peter turned it to an 80's music channel.

"OH YES!" Quill yelled. "Ha ha ha ha, Stayin Ali-i-ive YEAH!" Quill sang in a high pitched tone and Peter let out a laugh as he smiled and shook his head. The music stopped and changed to a different song and then the music started again. "THIS ONE IS MY JAM!" The music played a bit and Peter tried to hold it in as long as possible. "We're talking away, I don't know what, I'm to say I'll say it anyway, todays another day to find you, shying away, I'll be coming for your love, ok?" Quill sang and he started staring at Peter while dancing in his seat and singing. "Take on me, take on me, take me on, take on me, I'll be gone," Quill said and Peter grinned from ear to ear.

"Damnit!" Peter yelled in happy frustration and then he and Quill sang together while messing up the high note and not even caring.

"In a day or two!" Both of them starting laughing.

"Neither of us can sing worth shit." Peter laughed and Quill shook his head.

"Speak for yourself." Quill joked and Peter then looked at his mirror and noticed that a car was behind him that he didn't recognize and then Peter realized he couldn't see in the person's window and then he decided to turn and the car followed.

"Ok, I know your upset, but I'm here to try to be supportive and possibly cheer you up." Quill said.

"That's not what's wrong. I think we're being followed and that car doesn't belong to ANYONE in the Avengers and since the rest of the Guardians don't have a car OR a license, I'm assuming that it's not them either." Peter said and then he turned again and the car followed him. "Ok, we're definitely being followed. I'm gonna lose them and," Peter started and then the car rammed the back of Peter's car. "OK TIME TO GO!" Peter yelled and he started speeding up and started turning a lot. "Can you watch my back?" Peter asked as his heart beat outside of his chest due to the adrenaline rushing through his veins.

"Yep. I'm already on it." Quill replied and Peter turned several quick turns and Quill looked satisfied. "I think you lost him." Quill said.

"I doubt it." Peter replied and he looked to his side to find a place to turn and then he saw a car come crashing into his own and Peter felt the car roll several times and then he realized he was next to the Hudson river and then he felt the car go into the water. He looked to his side and saw Quill who was out of it and had a massive cut on his head. Peter grabbed his own seatbelt and tore it off and then swam over and hit Quill in the shoulder very hard and Quill woke up and looked to Peter and started to try to pull his seatbelt off and he couldn't find the ability to do it and Peter tore it off and then Peter turned to the door and kicked it off of its hinges and he and Quill swam to the surface and very quickly swam over to the edge of the river. Peter pulled himself out of the water and then helped Quill out.

"What the actual fuck?!" Quill sighed as he tried to find his breath. "That was ridiculous! Who the hell would even pull that kind of shit?!" Quill wasn't paying attention and Peter was too busy trying to catch his breath that he didn't see someone coming up behind him. All Peter saw was some type of blast hitting Quill and Quill was knocked to the ground and then Peter felt someone kick him from the side. Peter looked up and got very confused.

"NORMAN?!" Peter yelled in shock.

"Hey Pete, your close, but I'm not Norman." The Green Goblin took his mask off and Peter knew him but it actually wasn't Norman.

"Harry?" Peter said in shock.

"Someone had to take control of my father's industry while he's in jail. How long did you think my father would keep the truth away from me? I'm sorry Pete, but this is the end of the road for you. You have no suit, no real powers right now that can actually help you. My father wants you as a weapon, but according to Kingpin and Black Cat, you are too good because of your new powers from the Infinity Stones. However if I am correct, if we get the Infinity Stones abilities on our side, we will be unstoppable. If I'm not mistaken we can kill people with the snap of YOUR fingers. So, I gotta take you with me Pete. Sorry." Harry said this and then Peter shook his head.

"You don't have to do this Harry. Please. This isn't you. Don't ruin your life to,"Peter started and then Harry shot something at Peter and pain filled his body and he looked down and saw that he was being electrocuted by a green electricity and Peter felt his body go limp and he looked up as he realized he couldn't move and he tried his best to stay conscious but then he saw Harry above him.

"Have sweet dreams Peter, because you'll wake up to a nightmare." Harry said and then Peter felt his body being electrocuted again and then he passed out…..


	7. Chapter 7:Take and Ache

Tony pulled up to the Hudson River and found Quill on the ground and he was out of it. Nat and Steve pulled up behind him. Nat got out and Bruce, Hawkeye, and the Scarlet Witch were in her car. Steve got out and Bucky,Thor, Gamora, and Drax were in his car. Gamora ran over to Quill.

"PETER!" Gamora cried and she got to his side and realized he was uninjured but was still out of it. She smacked him in the face and Quill woke up and started panicking.

"PETER?!" Quill cried and he looked around and Peter was gone. "Where did he go?!" Quill yelled and Tony saw Peter's phone on the ground and he picked it up and saw that there were a ton of missed messages on it. Tony turned to Quill.

"Did you see who attacked you?" Tony asked Quill and Quill shook his head.

"Whoever it was they hit me with some type of weapon." Quill replied.

"Thanks Quill, that narrows it down to every adult and in New York." Tony snapped and then he noticed a girl who was walking over to them.

"I saw it." The girl said and she was a little younger than Peter. "Hi, um, I'm Gwen. My boyfriend, Harry and I, we were on a date and he went after the guy you're talking about. I didn't know that Harry was like this."

"Wait, are you talking about Harry OSBORN?" Tony asked and Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Gwen asked.

"Did he take Peter?" Tony asked as you could see the worry fill his face.

"Yeah, and he left me here. He said something about making the guy a weapon. I think the guy was Peter. He called him Pete." Gwen explained and Tony got angry and turned to Bucky and Steve.

"They've got him." Tony said in anger. "THEY HAVE HIM!" Tony then turned to Gwen.

"You're coming with us." Tony said. "We need as much information from you as possible."…..

Bucky, Tony, Steve, Nat, Bruce, Thor, Gwen, Gamora, Drax, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, and Quill walked into the hospital and found MJ waiting as she cradled Annie in her arms. MJ looked over at Gwen.

"Hey Gwen, how are you?" MJ asked.

"You have a baby?" Gwen asked in confusion.

"How do you two know each other?" Tony asked in slight worry.

"Gwen um, her and I used to go to school with each other before I switched schools. She's one of my friends from there and her and I haven't talked in a while."MJ replied and then looked to Tony. "Where is Peter? On a mission? Sounds like that would happen when I needed him most. It usually does. He hasn't caught a break and he just had to kill Venom. So, where is he?" MJ sighed in frustration just as May came out of the bathroom and saw that Peter wasn't there.

"Where's Peter at?" May asked and Tony looked to May sadly and May saw the loss in his eyes. "What happened to him?" May asked as her voice shook and MJ looked to May and then back at Tony and she saw the look in Tony's eyes and got incredibly worried.

"They have him, don't they?" MJ asked.

"The son of the Green Goblin took him. They are probably rebooting the Winter Soldier program as we speak." Steve explained as he realized how hurt Tony was. MJ closed her eyes and tears fell down her face and then she handed Annie to May and then walked over to Gwen.

"Your dating a guy named Harry. What do you have to do with this?" MJ asked.

"Nothing. But I do know something that might help you guys." Gwen said and then she turned to Tony and the Avengers. "I found a file that said Winter Soldier Program 2.0 on it. The program is located in Fort Wadsworth on Staten Island. That's all I know. You called him Peter? Is it Peter PARKER, by any chance?"

"Yes." Tony replied as he didn't know what to think.

"I heard Harry talking about him once. Saying that they were going to destroy him and when they were done with him, no one would even remember him. I assumed he was suing someone. He talks similarly about people he decides to sue. You have to understand that I didn't know that the situations were connected. MJ, how do you know him?" Gwen asked.

"He's my boyfriend and he's Annie's father." MJ replied as tears filled her eyes and Gwen felt awful.

"Well, because of you, we can save him. I would appreciate it if you stay here and act as someone we can count on." Tony requested and Gwen nodded.

"I'll be here for MJ." Gwen replied and then MJ walked over to Tony and grabbed his arm.

"Bring him back to me, please." MJ cried and Tony nodded and then he left…..

Peter was awoken by an extreme sense of pain.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Peter cried and then the pain stopped and he saw Harry in front of him and he looked heartless.

"Look to your side Peter. See what friend you forgot about as well." Harry laughed and Peter used all the strength he had to be able to turn his head and he saw Ned who had clearly been tortured for a few nights.

"NED!" Peter cried and Ned looked over at him.

"Hey Peter." Ned sighed.

"Oh my God. I'm sorry Ned." Peter cried. "I'm sorry." Peter's voice cracked as he felt extremely weak.

"Well, we're going to have to up the pain quickly because we don't want your Avenger friends coming in and stopping us from achieving our goal." Harry laughed and then he hit a button and Peter felt someone stick him with a needle. "That will keep you awake." Harry said this and then Peter felt his heart beating out of his chest for some reason and then he saw Harry grab something and force it into Peters mouth. It was some type of cloth that was meant to keep him from biting down too hard, and then Harry pressed something and Peter felt so much pain fill his body that he couldn't handle it but no matter how bad it got he couldn't pass out. Then he heard Harry say words.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Ned cried. There was a long time of pain and then Peter looked to Harry for help.

"Stop." Peter said and you could still understand him.

"You want me to stop it?" Henry asked and Peter nodded as best as he could.

"These are the words that stop the pain. Rusted, Seventeen, Daybreak, Furnace, Nine, Benign, Homecoming, One, Freight Car." Henry said this and then the pain stopped and then Harry pushed the button and the pain got intensely worse. "These are the words that stop the pain. Rusted, Seventeen,Daybreak, Furnace, Nine, Benign, Homecoming, One, Freight car." The pain stopped again and Peter felt helpless and weak.

"PETER DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" Ned yelled…

Tony and the Avengers were outside of the Fort and they heard Peter yelling in the distance. They all started moving in quietly and they found Peter fighting against someone in the room and there were several unrecognizable people standing by. Bucky had stayed back so he didn't become a problem. Peter had some type of green wiring around his head that was sending green electricity into his body. Peter then grabbed some type of blade and cut the guy with it and then he stabbed him and the guy fell to the ground. The Avengers stopped and Steve seemed terrified at what he saw as Harry walked over to Peter and Peter turned to him.

"Mission 01 successful." Harry said and Peter started to look like something was bothering him as he started fidgeting and it was clear that he was trying to fight what was happening to him. Then Harry frowned and pressed a button and an intense amount of electricity went through Peter and he fell to his knees.

"Stop fighting it Soldier." Harry sighed.

"PETER FIGHT IT!" Ned shouted and Harry shook his head.

"He can't hear you!" Harry snapped and Peter stood up and grabbed Harry by the neck.

"Yes, I can." Peter snapped and Tony smiled.

"Atta boy Peter." Tony said and then he flew in and kicked Harry out of Peters hand. Peter looked to Tony and seemed very shaken up. Tony immediately got out of his suit and grabbed Peters shoulders as the Electricity stopped going through Peters body. "Hey Pete, its ok. We're here to get you out of here. Ok?" Tony said as he moved his hands while Peter calmed down. Suddenly Harry spoke quickly.

"Rusted, Seventeen,Daybreak, Furnace, Nine, Benign, Homecoming, One, Freight car!" Harry shouted and Peter cried in pain and his head went backwards.

"TONY GET IN YOUR SUIT!" Steve yelled.

"Mission 02 Soldier!" Harry yelled and Peter looked at Tony and his eyes were glowing green and Red and then all of his infinity stone spots were glowing. Peter raised his hand and was about to snap his finger and Tony grabbed his hand and put his other hand on Peters opposite shoulder and Peter used his other hand and grabbed Tony's neck.

"Pete. Pete think of May, and Annie, and MJ. You gotta fight it." Tony said this and at first Peter still seemed dead set on destroying Tony. "Think of your family Pete! Think of Ned. They need you right now! They need Spider Man, not a Winter Soldier. They need Spider Man to come home to them and be there for them." Peters face then softened and he seemed heartbroken and suddenly the electricity went through him and Peter kept his eyes on Tony.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Peter cried and he moved his hand from Tony's neck and raised it and Tony closed his eyes as he knew that if he turned on Peter, it would end every possibility of Peter returning to MJ as himself. He knew Peter might kill him in that instant but then he heard electricity clash and he looked and saw that Peter had severed the cord that was attached to the contraption that was on his head and Peter fell to his knees.

"NOOOO!" Harry cried and then Steve ran over to Harry and punched him several times until Harry couldn't move anymore. Nat ran over to Ned and got him uncuffed from the table he was cuffed to and she helped Ned get down and Ned was strong enough to stand.

"Peter, are you ok?" Ned sighed and Peter started crying.

"No. I'm a winter soldier." Peter cried and everyone grew silent and then Tony got down on his knees and put his hands on Peters shoulders.

"I don't think you are. You wouldn't have been able to fight it, if you were. We can get you fixed up Peter. Its, it's ok. I uh, I have the money so I can, uh," Tony didn't know what to say and then he felt something change in his heart and he hugged Peter. "I'm not gonna let this happen to you. He does NOT get to win. Your gonna be ok Peter and I won't rest until you are." Tony said and Peter and him stayed there for a few minutes. Nat, Bruce, and Thor looked to Steve and saw that Steve had let a few tears fall. They all realized how awful the situation WAS.

"My father will be proud." Harry said this and it triggered Peter and he jumped up and went for Harry but Tony put his arms around him to stop him.

"AAAH!" Peter cried as he wanted to beat the crap out of Harry and then he fell to his knees and Tony fell with him. "YOU WERE A BROTHER TO ME!" Peter cried as he looked to Harry in heartbreak. "YOU AND YOUR FATHER WERE THE ONLY FAMILY I HAD LEFT OTHER THAN MAY! WHY?!"

"Because you're NOT my brother." Harry replied and then Steve used his shield and knocked Harry out. Peter was officially broken, and everyone knew it as tears filled their eyes. Nat went over to Bruce and Bruce pulled her into his arms as she started crying. Quill walked over to Ned to see if he was ok…

MJ and May had been waiting for hours at the hospital with Gwen.

"You need to take them off life support. This wasn't what they wanted, and you know it." Gwen said this and MJ frowned at her.

"Shut up." MJ snapped.

"For the millionth time I had nothing to do with this." Gwen tried to explain. "But I do get why people are after him. He's Spider Man." Gwen said this and MJ got up and gently pulled Annie out of May's hands and left the room.

She walked out and found that the Avengers were coming in. Quill was helping Ned walk and Tony was helping Peter walk. Peter had pulled himself together and was now a little bit more stable. He then looked up slightly and saw MJ and Annie.

"PETER!" MJ cried and Annie started to cry and Peter pushed away from Tony and ran over to MJ and Annie and he pulled Annie into his arms with one arm and hugged MJ with the other. Tony didn't know if it was really safe and so he walked over and Peter looked to him and knew what he was going to say.

"I know you want to get me into a rehabilitation program at Stark Industries. Just give me a few minutes with them." Peter said and Tony still wasn't sure. "Please." Peter showed that he needed a few minutes with MJ and Annie.

"What was Mission 02?" Tony asked and Peter flinched and this triggered Tony as well. "PETER?!" Tony panicked and Peter snapped back out of it.

"To kill the Avengers and anyone who cared about me." Peter said and then he couldn't keep fighting it as pain filled his head and he handed Annie to MJ and took four steps back and looked to the Capt. "Hold me and don't let go! QUICK!" Peter cried and Steve ran over and held him as tightly as possible.

"What's wrong?" MJ asked and Tony looked to her.

"All you need to know is that we are going to fix it Michelle." Tony replied. Peter looked to MJ in anger and hatred and MJ saw this and took five steps back as she pulled Annie closer to her. She didn't know what to think and then Tony went over to Peter.

"TONY STOP! YOU CANNOT TRUST HIM RIGHT NOW! HE IS OUT TO KILL YOU AND ALL OF US!" Steve yelled as he struggled to keep Peter in his arms and then Tony got into Peters eye view and Peter started struggling more and Steve was barely able to hold him "I have never met a man who is stronger than me. It's so weird."

"Pete, fight it." Tony said calmly and Peter seemed to shake his head back and forth and let several panting sounds out as he couldn't breathe. "Pete FIGHT IT!" Tony yelled and then Peters pants turned into short cries.

"It hurts. God, it hurts." Peter cried.

"Come on Peter, you can fight it. I believe in you." Tony sighed. Peter grabbed onto Steve's arms as he leaned is head back into Steve's armor.

"YOU DON'T GET TO WIN!" Peter cried and then his legs fell limp and the Capt kept him pulled up.

"Atta boy. I gotcha son. I gotcha." Steve sighed as Peter seemed like he was going to pass out and then he gained more strength and found the ability to stand on his own. He was very pale and seemed very tired but he was ok. The room was silent and Tony waited for Peter to say something. Then Peter looked to Tony.

"And I thought that an infected bullet wound hurt." Peter joked and Tony couldn't help but smile and let out a laugh and Steve let go of him and Peter hugged Tony and then looked around. "No one say anything that could trigger me. I have to say goodbye." Peter said and then he went over to MJ who was holding Annie and May was beside her and Gwen stood behind her. Peter put his arms around MJ and Annie. "I'm sorry about that. Look, I gotta go get better so I can be there for you guys again, ASAP." Peter sighed and MJ nodded and she handed Annie to Peter.

"Hey Annie." Peter sighed as he looked at Annie lovingly and Annie grabbed his finger and he let out a short laugh. "I need you to do me a favor little miss. I need you to sleep for Mommy. I gotta go away for a while, but I'll be back. Just don't grow too much while I'm away, and never forget that if Mommy ever really needs me, she knows where to find me." Peter talked to his daughter and then Annie made a few sounds and the last one sounded like Dada. Peter grinned from ear to ear. "That's right baby." Peter sighed and then he handed her to MJ and he kissed MJ for a minute and then leaned his head against hers.

"You get back as soon as you can." MJ sighed as her voice shook and Peter pulled away and noticed her parents.

"Why are they still on life support?" Peter asked as he looked to MJ in concern.

"I can't kill them Peter. I can't." MJ cried and Peter put his arm around her.

"MJ their already dead. The only thing keeping their lungs and heart going are those machines. End their pain and let them go." Peter sighed and MJ looked to him sadly as she started crying and then she saw the doctor looking at her.

"Pull the plug." MJ cried and the doctor nodded and Peter pulled Annie into his arms and then handed Annie to May and he saw that May could see the pain in Peter's eyes.

"I'll be ok. isn't going to let me become the weapon they want me to be." Peter said to May and May nodded in understanding and then Annie started crying just before the sound of two flat lines came to everyone's ears and MJ ran over to Peter and started crying as well. But Peter noticed that Annie had cried before the sound of the flat lines had happened and he looked to Annie with a curious but concerned look as he rubbed MJ's back and ran his other hand through MJ's hair. Peter wondered if Annie had sensed the death like Peter had. Peter's spider sense slightly went off right before the sound of the flat line. Peter then decided to push it off like it was nothing as May got Annie to stop crying and Peter felt MJ shaking as she pulled away from Peter.

"You should go. You clearly need help. I'll be fine." MJ cried as she went into the hospital room to be with her parents. Peter closed his eyes and a tear fell down his face and then he turned to May.

"I hate leaving her like this. Take care of her for me. Take care of both of them." Peter sighed and he felt a pain in the back of his head that quickly started getting worse and he turned around to find a man in a suit walking into the room.

" , I'm here to order you to your third mission." The man sighed and Peter felt his heart stop.

" ." Peter cried and Tony walked over to the man.

"How much do I have to pay you to stand down and leave him alone?" Tony asked and the man looked shocked.

"Wait, the Osborn's never said that the Avengers were involved." The man seemed very upset about this fact.

"PETER PARKER IS SPIDER-MAN!" Tony snapped.

"We know!" The man snapped back.

"He IS an Avenger!" Steve yelled and the man looked at Peter and then back at Tony.

"This crosses so many lines. That does it. I'm taking over the company." The man said and then he pulled out some type of small black bag and tossed it at Tony. Tony caught it. "I can't do anything for your OTHER winter soldier. It's much too late for him. But that drug Harry put into Parkers system hasn't adjusted to his body. It won't for another 24 hours. That medication I just gave you will knock his ass out for a day but it will reverse the negative systems in his body. The code words will still set his teeth on edge, and give him a headache, if anyone mentions the word 'mission', it will send chills down his spine. The trauma will get easier to deal with, but Winter Soldier P, will no longer exist. Peter Parker will though and so will Spider-Man. He'll never be the same, but he will be ok." The man said and he seemed very bothered and then he looked to Peter. "If we had known, we would have stopped them. We funded the Winter Soldier program to control enemies, and we only recently realized that damage that it could do. Your third mission wasn't to kill anyone. It was to go fight at a battlefield. But you are an Avenger so you are not allowed to be under control by us. You fight the bigger battles that we can't. I'm so sorry . I hope you can learn to forgive us." The man said this and turned to Tony. "Get that in him right now." The man then left. Tony opened the bag and it had a massive needle and syringe filled with a blue glowing liquid in it.

"Come on Peter, let's get you taken care of." Tony sighed and Peter hugged May and Annie and kissed May on the cheek and then Peter kissed Annie on the forehead and he looked at her and noticed that she was starting to get a green tone to her eyes.

"Hey May, mom and Dad had brown eyes didn't they?" Peter asked and May nodded.

"yeah why?" May replied.

"Annie's got green eyes. We actually don't know any guys that have green eyes. I KNOW Annie's mine because of the vision I saw, so why does she have Green Eyes?" Peter asked in confusion.

"I don't know sweetie. I don't know." May replied.

"Peter, we gotta go." Tony sighed and Peter nodded….


	8. Chapter 8: Recovering & Loving

Peter woke up and looked around tiredly as his head was killing him and he found Bucky sitting in front of him.

"I'm kind of jealous of you. I'm not gonna lie." Bucky sighed. "Rusted, Seventeen,"

Peter seemed on edge and felt the pain get slightly worse in his head.

"Please don't." Peter sighed.

"Daybreak, Furnace, Nine," Bucky continued and then Peter realized nothing was happening to him. "Benign, Homecoming, One, Freight car."

"I guess I'm not an actual winter soldier then?" Peter asked as he was slightly hopeful.

"You WERE but you aren't any more. See? Mission 02." Bucky said this and Peter felt weird but he was ok.

"How are MJ and Annie?" Peter asked.

"Well if you look over in the corner, you'll see." Bucky replied and Peter turned and saw Annie in a bassinette and MJ was asleep in a chair, and he looked at his wrists and saw that he wasn't hooked up to anything and then he got up.

"Take it easy kid." Bucky sighed and Peter went slowly and felt very exhausted but he wanted to see Annie and he walked over and the second Peter looked down at Annie who was asleep she woke up and looked at Peter.

"Dada." Annie said and Peter picked her up and held her.

"Hi Annie." Peter sighed and then MJ woke up and saw Peter and smiled.

"Morning." MJ said and Peter sat down beside her and leaned on her shoulder.

"Morning." Peter added and then Bucky smiled.

"You guys are a cute little family though. I'm gonna let Tony know you're up and well." Bucky sighed….

Peter was changing Annie's diaper when Tony walked in.

"How you feeling?" Tony asked and Peter turned to him and smiled.

"I'm doing really well. I can't complain. I'm not a winter soldier and those jerks are no longer going to be plotting against me." Peter replied and Tony saw a happiness on Peter's face that he hadn't seen in a long time and he couldn't help but smile.

"It's good to see you happy again Peter." Tony sighed and Peter smiled at Tony and then he felt his spider sense do something weird and he looked down at Annie and saw that her eyes were brown.

"That's weird." Peter said and MJ looked concerned.

"What's weird?" MJ asked.

"Annie's eyes were green the last time I saw her and now they are brown again, and my Spider sense is not necessarily doing what it usually does, but it IS going off." Peter sighed and then he felt Annie grab his finger but her finger felt sticky. "Hey MJ, did Annie eat any food earlier?"

"No she's still drinking from a bottle Peter." MJ replied and Peter shook his head as he smelt Annie's hand and made a realization and he looked to Tony in concern.

"Annie has my powers, and I think maybe some of the Infinity powers." Peter said as he felt very uneasy.

"How do you know?" Tony asked.

"Come'ere." Peter said and Tony walked over and Peter had him touch her hands.

"So her hands are sticky, what's the big deal?" Tony asked.

"There's nothing on her hands . Smell them." Peter replied and Tony smelt Annie's hands and realized that Peter was right and he felt Annie's hands again.

"Yours don't do that." Tony pointed out.

"That's because I can control it. She's a baby, she cant." Peter sighed and he picked Annie up and held her and he saw Annie's eyes turn a shade of green again. It wasn't glowing but it definitely was strange.

"She has adaptive eyes." Peter replied. "There's so much input that she can't handle it and so her eyes are adapting themselves." Peter then looked shocked and then realized what was happening. "Are you communicating with me through my spider sense?" Peter asked Annie and then his Spider Sense tingled again and he laughed as he smiled at Annie. "That's incredible. You ok?" Peter asked and he felt warm and Peter kissed her on the forehead and then grabbed her hand. "It's ok. Just think about it getting easier. It's ok." Peter sighed as he smiled and Peter felt the stickiness go away. "That's my girl." Peter sighed as he was incredibly proud of his daughter. He then pulled her over to his shoulder and held her there.

"She has your powers?" MJ asked.

"She doesn't have the Infinity Powers, but if my spider sense is right, she DOES have my spider powers. It's why she typically only sleeps when I'm around. She literally can sense when I'm around because I'm like her and that soothes her. It makes her feel safe." Peter said as he moved back and forth and then he noticed MJ was worried. "It's not a bad thing MJ. The only thing we need to worry about was her senses being too much for her, and her body is adapting just fine. She'll be ok." Peter replied.

"Well I expect that you're going to want her to be a super hero just like you then right?" MJ asked as she wasn't comfortable with it.

"It will be her choice MJ, and we have a long time before that becomes an issue. I honestly, don't want her being a hero, not unless I retire and she wants to. Don't be so worried MJ. It's gonna be ok." Peter reassured her and she nodded in understanding.

"I just love her so much and I don't want her getting hurt." MJ said as she seemed very uneasy and then Peter handed Annie to Tony and Tony held her gently and then Peter went over to MJ and pulled her into his arms and she laid there and was enjoying his touch quite a bit.

"Hey, it's ok. If you don't want her to be a hero, then she won't be one. But we don't have to worry about that now. Right now we just need to worry about raising her to be a wonderful girl." Peter sighed and he kissed MJ on the forehead and Tony saw how much those two needed a night to themselves and then May walked in and saw Peter and MJ and smiled.

"Does Annie sleep when she's with you?" Tony asked.

"Yes." May replied.

"How about you watch Annie tonight and give MJ and Peter a night to themselves?" Tony asked.

"They need it, but I don't know if keeping Annie away from Peter is the smartest idea. Annie's barely gotten any sleep the last day. She sleeps but not well." May replied.

"Well, that's very unhealthy for a baby. Maybe it's best for her. Aaron had an attachment to me, and so I spent some time away from him and he still likes me more than Pepper but he sleeps better now. I think it's probably the perfect thing for her. She used to not sleep at all without him didn't she?" Tony asked and May looked impressed as she turned to Tony.

"I guess you're not as big of an idiot as I thought you were." May sighed and Tony frowned and looked over to May and shook his head.

"I'm a Play Boy genius thank you very much." Tony sighed and then May walked over to Peter and MJ as she pulled Annie out of Tony's arms.

"How about you two have a night to yourselves? Annie will be just fine with me." May suggested and MJ didn't seem to hear her but Peter did. MJ was too caught up in the fact that Peter was holding her and he was giving her all of the love she had been wanted from him.

"I agree. Annie needs some time with you anyways." Peter replied as he smiled at May. "I apologize ahead of time, she doesn't like sleeping. She's like me." Peter joked and May smiled.

"Ok, I'm gonna go ahead and take her to her room here and you guys have a good night. If things get too difficult I know where I can find you. Don't worry, I'll knock." May said and then she walked away with Annie.

Tony tossed Peter a condom and Peter caught it and let out a laugh.

"We already had a Spider Kid, we didn't need another one, and now we DO have another one. Try not to bring a third spider kid into the mix, please." Tony sighed and then he left the room…..

Tony was walking up the stairs when Happy walked in with Gwen Stacey.

" ?" Gwen sighed. Happy nodded at Tony and then left Gwen beside him.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"Is it ready?" Gwen replied.

"I told you. I don't care IF you have the same powers as Peter. I don't care IF you were bitten by the same type of Spider. I will NOT make you a suit because I don't want you replacing Peter. Do you understand me? And if you try to replace him, I will come after you." Tony snapped in frustration.

"I don't want to protect Queens, I want to protect Staten Island, my home. That's all I'm asking." Gwen replied and Tony looked uncomfortable.

"I'll talk to Peter and if he's ok with it then I'll let you know. But it's not going to be tonight." Tony replied and Gwen handed Tony a piece of paper.

"Here's my number. Let me know." Gwen sighed and then she left….

Quill was walking into Stark Industries when he saw Peter carrying MJ who had her legs wrapped around him and Quill couldn't help but smile as Peter walked up the stairs and then he and MJ went into his room and Quill shook his head.

"Looks like he's doing better." Quill laughed and Gamora walked over to him.

"We gotta go no later than tomorrow Quill. So your gonna have to say goodbye to him in the morning." Gamora said and Quill nodded.

"I know." Quill sighed and then he turned and smiled at Gamora. "You know, have you ever thought about us having kids and settling down?" Quill asked.

"I'll settle down when the Galaxy does." Gamora said and then she kissed Quill on the cheek and then walked away and Quill smiled…

Peter sat down with MJ on his bed and she looked to him and he kissed her.

"It's been a while." MJ sighed and Peter smiled and nodded.

"Yeah it has." Peter replied as he bit down on his lip and then he gently laid MJ down on the bed and then he started kissing her neck as they laid there enjoying each other's touch. Peter felt MJ wrap her legs around him and he felt their love start to burn brighter than the room…

Peter laid there with MJ for a while when suddenly he heard a knock on the door and he gently got up and MJ was still asleep as he pulled his robe on and went over to the door and opened it and it was May who was concerned.

"She won't sleep, but she isn't crying either." May sighed in frustration. "I've given her a bottle she doesn't have a messy diaper, and she's fine, she just won't sleep and I need to get SOME sleep tonight." May sighed. "Tony is down there with her right now."

"Ok, I can take care of her." Peter replied and he followed Aunt May downstairs and he found Tony smiling down at Annie.

"Dada." Annie said as Peter felt his spider sense go off again and Tony looked up and saw Peter.

"That is so weird." Tony said as he seemed slightly freaked out.

"No, she can sense that I'm here." Peter replied and then he walked over to Annie and picked her up.

"Hey little miss. Why aren't you sleeping?" Peter asked her and he felt his spider sense get warm again and he felt like he knew what Annie was trying to say. "I'm not going to leave you again honey. You're not going to lose me." Peter sighed and then he looked to Tony. "I've got this." Peter sighed.

"PETER?!" MJ screamed from upstairs and Peter carried Annie as he ran out to find MJ panicking and she ran down the stairs and she was still waking up as she tried to run down the stairs and she tripped about halfway down and fell down four of the stairs.

"MJ!" Peter cried and he handed Annie to May and ran over to MJ who was on the ground and Peter saw that she was fine but she was breathing pretty heavily.

"Don't leave me like that Peter." MJ sighed and Peter helped her up and he hugged her.

"I'm fine MJ. I'm not leaving." Peter said and suddenly Annie started to cry and Peter walked over to her and held her and immediately he felt like something was wrong. "Annie what's wrong?" Peter said and Annie seemed to have her eyes closed and Peter started to rock back and forth with her. "Hey, what's a matter?" Peter sighed and then his spider sense got warm and he realized what was wrong and Peter looked to MJ. "Your scaring her." Peter sighed and MJ calmed herself and she walked over to Peter and Annie and rubbed Annie's head and Annie stopped crying and Peter smiled at MJ and they looked at each other.

"I love you MJ." Peter sighed.

"I love you too Peter." MJ replied and the three of them went upstairs and went to bed. Tony looked to May.

"You raised a great man May." Tony sighed.

"No, I raised a great boy, YOU turned him into a man." May said and then she walked away to get some rest….

Peter laid by MJ and Annie was in between them as they slept. Tony sat in a room and watched video of Peter, Annie, and MJ. He couldn't help but stare as he thought about Peter when suddenly Pepper walked in with Aaron, who was crying.

"Can you try to get him to sleep? His diaper is changed, he's had a bottle, and I don't know why he doesn't want to sleep." Pepper sighed tiredly and Tony gently grabbed Aaron and Pepper noticed what he was watching as Aaron stopped crying.

"It wasn't your fault, you know." Pepper sighed as she sat down and went to turn the video off.

"No, don't turn it off." Tony stopped her. "It's nice seeing that he's actually getting a few minutes to relax. I haven't seen him this calm in a long time." Pepper put her arms around Tony and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I love you Tony." Pepper sighed.

"I love you too Pep. Here, Aaron's asleep." Tony said and he gently handed Aaron to Pepper and then Pepper walked off with him. Tony returned his stare to Peter, Annie, and MJ….

The next morning Peter walked down the stairs holding Annie in his arms and MJ followed behind them. Quill suddenly walked over to him.

"Hey, we have to head back up to the big ol Galaxy." Quill sighed.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you when you get back. Don't be gone too long, and above all, be careful." Peter said as he smiled.

"Ok Dad." Quill joked and Peter let out a laugh.

"I'm gonna miss having you around." Peter sighed and then Quill hugged him.

"See you Spider-Man." Quill said and Peter smiled.

"See you bro." Peter replied and then he watched as Quill left. He soon heard a spaceship take off and he knew that Quill was gone.

"Hey Peter," Tony said as he walked over to them. "You and I need to talk about something." Peter looked a little surprised and then he nodded and he followed Tony into the kitchen. Tony poured himself some coffee and then looked to Peter.

"Coffee?" Tony asked.

"Uh, sure." Peter replied as he wasn't so sure about what Tony wanted to talk about. Tony started fixing Peter coffee. " , I'm fine."

"I know you are. You prefer a tablespoon of vanilla creamer and two tablespoons of sugar, right?" Tony asked and Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Peter said in confusion. "Is everything ok ?" Peter asked and Tony turned to him and handed him his coffee.

"Everything's fine, and Peter, I think it's about time that you stopped calling me . You've earned the right to call me Tony." Tony said this and Peter smiled and slightly blushed.

"Ok." Peter sighed and then he frowned. "Nice attempt to change the subject Tony. You know what, I'm not comfortable calling you Tony." Peter admitted.

"Can you please call me Tony? After everything that has happened, you calling me is starting to force me into losing sleep because of the memories that are coming back. Peter I NEED you to call me something else." Tony requested and Peter decided to make a joke.

"I could call you ." Peter suggested and Tony couldn't help but smile slightly as he shook his head and then he looked away. There was a moment of silence as Peter could feel Tony's guilt from where he was standing.

"You know, it's hard for me too." Peter admitted.

"You've been through so much recently and I don't understand how you could come out of it so strong." Tony decided to be honest.

"Because I had you there to help me." Peter replied genuinely and Tony smiled. "And if you need me to, then I'll call you Tony. I owe you that much."

"You don't owe me anything." Tony sighed and then he looked uncomfortable. "So, I asked you up here for a reason. There was a girl who was on a date with Harry Osborn the night you were taken. She had nothing to do with it, but it turns out that she was also bitten by a spider and has the same powers as you." Tony explained.

"Oh, well, that's um, interesting." Peter replied as he wasn't sure what to think.

"She wants to protect Staten Island, and if you're ok with it I'm going to let her, if she can make her own suit of course." Tony finished explaining and Peter took in the new information.

"I guess it would be nice to have someone help out. So, sure, if she can handle it then I'm ok with it. You know, I've also been wanting to train someone to take on my job in the far-fetched future, so MJ doesn't have to worry about Annie becoming a hero." Peter said this and Tony looked to Peter in worry.

"Peter, are you sure you want to mentor her?" Tony asked and Peter nodded.

"She's probably 16, because Harry was 16, right?" Peter assumed.

"She's 15." Tony informed Peter and he nodded.

"I guess I need to start working on her suit." Peter sighed and Tony raised an eyebrow.

"I have her dimensions and measurements already in the computer system. You can use my supplies and use what you want." Tony said this and then Peter noticed that he was still on edge.

"Tony are you ok?" Peter asked and Tony looked to him.

"Yeah." Tony replied and then he left the room and Peter headed down to Tony's lab and started working on Gwen's suit….

Peter had been working all day on Gwen's suit and it was starting to look really good when suddenly Tony walked in with Gwen.

"Peter I'd like you to meet your very first underoo." Tony sighed and Peter turned to Gwen and smiled. Peter had a tank top on and his muscles were glistening with sweat and Gwen started blushing.

"Hi, I'm Peter Parker. You must be Gwen." Peter said as he held his hand out for Gwen to shake it.

"Hi Gwen, I'm Peter." Gwen replied and Peter let out a laugh and he turned to Tony and Tony held in the laughter as he looked the other way. "I mean, Hi Peter, I'm Gwen, and I'm apparently an idiot." Peter shook his head.

"You're not an idiot. According to MJ you're actually really smart. You just preferred to stay in normal school. Um, I am going to be your mentor. Teach you the ropes of how to I became the friendly neighborhood Spider Man. So I've been working on your suit. According to Tony you actually don't have the ability to shoot webs, just like me, so I'm making you, your own web shooters and I can teach you how to use them. Their kind of hard to get used to." Peter explained and Gwen smiled and nodded.

"How close are you to finishing me? I mean," Gwen said and she tried to fix the way she said it. "Damn it, I'm sorry, um. How close are you to finishing the suit?" Gwen asked and Peter smiled widely as he looked to Tony and then looked back to Gwen.

"I uh, I'm just about done. I just have to see if your mask fits because your face doesn't have measurements." Peter replied and he grabbed the white mask and it had a fuchsia outline to the eyes.

"Fuchsia is my favorite color. How did you know?" Gwen asked.

"I didn't. It's just a very close shade to red and I wanted your suit to be a little different. So do you know what you're going to call yourself?" Peter asked and Gwen nodded.

"I was thinking Spider-Gwen." Gwen replied.

"Don't you think it's kind of dangerous having your name out there?" Peter asked in true concern.

"Well, you have yours out there. Everyone knows that Spider-Man is Peter Parker." Gwen replied.

"Mine was forcefully revealed though. If I had it my way then no one would know. It was like that for a while too before that video was released. You have to understand that everyone you know and love will be in danger. Trust me, these last few months have been hell for me because people are now after my family and friends." Peter explained and Gwen nodded.

"I don't have any family left, and the only friend I had was Harry Osborn and we both know how that turned out." Gwen replied and Peter nodded.

"Where are you staying then?" Tony asked Gwen.

"Oh my parents left me a house. The house was fully paid off so I don't have to pay for anything. They also left me over 15 million dollars to live off of until I could get a job." Gwen answered and Tony nodded and then Gwen turned back to Peter and Peter put the mask on Gwen's face and it seemed to fit perfectly.

"How's it feel?" Peter asked and Gwen nodded.

"It feels great." Gwen replied and then Peter walked over to the table and grabbed the suit he had just finished and he handed it to Gwen.

"The bathroom is down the hall. Go ahead and try it on." Peter said and Gwen took the suit and walked off with it.

"You got a tracker in the suit?" Tony asked.

"Yep, but my tracker is unable to be removed without it shorting out the entire suit AND her web shooters." Peter replied and Tony nodded.

"Smart move." Tony sighed.

"The suit is equipped with the same coding as Karen but I had a male voice put in. I think she'll like it more. It's always nice to have the company when you're alone." Peter said this and Tony put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you. You're passing the torch down, just like I did." Tony said this and Peter smiled.


	9. Chapter 9: Reaching & Teaching

Peter and Tony were waiting when suddenly Gwen flung in on a web and didn't know how to stick the landing and she hit Peter and knocked him over because he wasn't expecting it.

"Woah those ARE hard to operate. Wait, what did I slam into?" Gwen said as she sat on Peter without realizing that she was on him.

"It's more like WHO did you slam into." Peter grunted and Gwen looked at him.

"OH! I'm so sorry Spider-Man." Gwen said as she got up off of him and Peter got to his feet. "I mean your muscles are so solid that I thought you were the floor." Gwen said this and Peter shook his head.

"Anyways, I told you, that you shouldn't use the web slingers until I showed you how to use them. You weren't ready to go swinging yet. You have to learn how to aim first." Peter said this as he looked at Gwen sternly.

"NO, I can totally aim. I'm ready for more." Gwen replied.

"No you're not." Peter said this and Tony let out a laugh.

"Déjà vu, am I right Peter?" Tony laughed and Peter frowned at Tony.

"Watch I can totally aim!" Gwen said.

"No, don't," Peter started and Gwen used her web shooter and hit a can of oil and it fell on top of a machine and started a small fire. "Oh come on." Peter sighed quietly.

"That's what I meant to do." Gwen lied as she felt awkward. "Here let me help." Gwen said and she used her web slinger and hit the fire extinguisher and pulled it towards her and she missed it and hit Peter in the chest with the fire extinguisher and Peter let out a deflated sound as he held the extinguisher and then stumbled over and put the fire out. "Ok, well I got the aim down. I just gotta learn how to catch the item when I aim." Gwen sighed and Peter looked to Gwen in frustration and he took a deep breath in.

"Ok, you and I have A LOT of work to do." Peter said this and then Gwen let out a nervous laugh and Tony couldn't hold it in anymore and he started laughing hysterical. "SCREW YOU TONY!" Peter snapped and Tony started laughing harder…..

Tony was sitting at the kitchen table and he was eating food when Peter very slowly walked in and he let out several grunts and he opened the freezer, grabbed a pack of frozen peas and walked over to the seat beside Tony and fell into the chair and put the bag of peas on his eye which was swollen. Peter had several bruises and seemed exhausted.

"How's underoos?" Tony asked.

"Shut up." Peter snapped at him.

"Seriously, how's she doing?" Tony was genuinely curious.

"She's learned how to aim, grab, pull, and she's getting pretty good at swinging and sticking the landing." Peter said.

"WOOHOO!" Gwen yelled from outside and she swung outside the window and landed on the window and stuck with her hands and feet. "THIS IS AWESOME!" Gwen yelled excitedly. "Sorry about the bruises Spider-Man." Gwen sighed and then she shot a web up and swung away.

"You should be out there keeping an eye on her." Tony sighed.

"Oh, my Spider-Sense is pretty on edge right now. I'll be out there quick enough to save her if she falls." Peter replied.

"If she dies, it's on you." Tony pointed out and Peter nodded.

"I know, but if she," Peter started and his spider sense went off and Peter saw Gwen falling from high up in the sky. "I'm on it." Peter had his web shooters on and he ran over to the door and quickly started shooting webs at several trees as fast as he possibly could and by the time Gwen hit them she was caught in what looked like a web. Peter walked over to her with his arms crossed and Gwen sat up and she had a massive wound to her head.

"What happened to YOU?" Peter asked and then Peter heard some type of mechanical sound far above him and he looked up and saw a familiar silhouette. The silhouette landed and a guy stepped out of the mechanical suit and took his mask off and looked furious but Peter could see the pain in his eyes.

"Their dead. YOU PROTECT NEW YORK AND THEIR DEAD!" It was Vulture and Peter didn't know what to say as tears filled his eyes.

"Gwen go inside!" Peter yelled and Gwen got up and started walking over to Peter and Vulture grabbed Gwen by the neck. "SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"WELL IT'S UPSETING YOU SO IT'S WORTH IT!" Vulture yelled.

"EVERYTHING upsets me! She's innocent just like your wife was!" Peter yelled this and Vulture dropped Gwen and Gwen shot a web and swung up to the top of Stark Industries so she was safe. She had never been attacked before and she was trying to get over the trauma that she had just endured…

MJ was feeding Annie when she spit the bottle out and started crying. MJ immediately ran out of the room and went over to Tony.

"Where's Peter?" MJ asked as she was incredibly worried.

"He's outside." Tony replied and MJ looked outside and saw Vulture.

"And who is that man with him?" MJ asked and Tony frowned and looked outside.

"SON OF BITCH!" Tony yelled and he turned to MJ. "Get Annie to safety. This guy is going to try to avenge his family and he's going to want to take everyone out that matters to Peter. Now go somewhere safe." Tony said and MJ took Annie away. ….

Peter stood in front of Vulture who was beyond upset.

"Look, your wife was killed by Norman Osborn." Peter revealed and Vulture looked hurt. "I'm sorry. He sent Liz after me and Liz was trying to kill me when one of my hero friends shot her. I tried to save her SEVERAL times, but she wouldn't listen. I'm so sorry. Trust me, I nearly left the Avengers because of it. I actually DID leave them for a while. But I came back because they might not be blood to me, but their family. Their all I have. If you want to take them out, you can try, but they've fought the most dangerous people in the world. If I could take you down, what do you think they could do to," Peter started and then he realized something. "Wait a minute. Did you rob damage control AGAIN?"

"No, we just had some stuff left over. Don't worry, we aren't selling weapons. I just rebuilt my suit to come after yah." Vulture replied.

"It wasn't my fault and I put away the son of a bitch who killed your wife and sent Liz after me." Peter pleaded and Vulture looked like he was angry for a minute and then his face seemed to soften. "Norman killed my parents and he tried to kill my Aunt May. Norman made me Spider-Man unintentionally and sent several villains after me. Then he ruined his son's life and had his son try to turn me into a weapon and they were almost successful. Don't let HIS hatred make you a victim as well. Please." Peter said and he held his hand out hoping for a truce and Vulture nodded and pressed a button and the mechanical suit landed and disarmed itself.

"What are you doing?! Take him down!" Gwen yelled from the top of the building.

"Some people are not real enemies! You can't just take down everyone! You have to give them a chance to change!" Peter yelled.

"He hit me and you're not even going to fling a web at him!" Gwen said in frustration and Peter put his hands on his hips and looked up at Gwen.

"Spider-Gwen, get down here!" Peter snapped at Gwen.

"I'm not a dog Spider-Man!" Gwen snapped.

"GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!" Peter demanded just as Tony walked out in shock.

"Sorry, Are we friends now? I'm confused." Tony sighed and Gwen landed beside him.

"Yeah, apparently we're friends with the guy who probably gave me a concussion!" Gwen snapped and Peter turned to her.

"YOU'LL HEAL! This man lost his daughter, lost his wife, and found out about it the day that he was released from jail! I'm sure hundreds of villains asked for my identity from him and he didn't say a word! Now listen to me Gwen!" Peter snapped. "Sometimes you have to understand why the villain is doing what he is doing, and sometimes, it is rare, but it happens, and the villain isn't actually a villain. He just found out that he lost everything, and he trusted me to protect them because he was protecting me and I failed him. Gwen being a hero is much more than taking down bad guys. You have to understand the people you fight, but most of all you are responsible for every person in your city. If people get hurt it's on you. If people die it's on you, and when people get upset about deaths and blame you then you need to take the responsibility for it and that's what I'm doing." Peter explained and Vulture gently grabbed Peter's shoulder and he hugged him.

"Thank you for trying." Vulture sighed and then they parted. "Am I gonna get arrested now?"

"No, go home." Peter replied and then Vulture got into his suit and flew away.

"But he hit me." Gwen said and Peter looked to her as his eyes widened and he was at a loss for words.

"If you're gonna be a hero, you need to grow the hell up." Peter sighed and then he walked into Stark Industries.

"Wow, he's got patience. I would have taken your suit away for that dumbass selfish comment." Tony sighed.

"Wow, Tony Stark calling ME selfish. Hey Pot, my names kettle, and guess what, your black too." Gwen snapped back at Tony and then she walked into Stark Industries.

"Now we REALLY know what it would have been like if Peter would have been female." Tony sighed…..

Peter walked into Tony's workshop and found MJ sitting in a far corner with Annie.

"MJ what are you doing in here?" Peter asked and MJ saw Peter and got up and carried Annie over to him.

"You don't want me holding her right now. I'm sweaty, I got chemicals on me. She shouldn't be in here. She could get sick." Peter warned MJ and MJ hugged him and then carried Annie out.

"Hey MJ." Gwen said as she walked in.

"Hey Gwen." MJ replied and Peter looked at Gwen and then started working on some type of shield.

"You know I'm new to this stuff. YOU had to learn, why are you being so hard on me?" Gwen asked.

"Because Tony was hard on me. Trust me, I'm not being as hard on you as he was to me, so I'd be grateful if I were you." Peter snapped and Gwen looked ashamed.

"I just want to help people." Gwen explained and Peter looked to her.

"Sometimes villains need help too Gwen." Peter replied. "Look I wasn't worried about you fighting him. I was worried about you KILLING him. You need to understand that death is the last option. I have only killed one person and it was because I knew for a fact that," Peter started and then his eye started to glow green and he felt his body need support and so he grabbed the counter as he saw a vision.

"SPIDER-MAN!" Gwen yelled in worry.

Peter was watching as Gwen and the Green Goblin were fighting and Peter saw himself on the ground, knocked out.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Gwen yelled and then the Green Goblin pushed her off the side of the building and Peter looked forward and he was back by Gwen. The vision was over.

"DAMNIT!" Peter snapped as he was frustrated because he didn't know the outcome of the vision.

"What?!" Gwen yelled as she was freaked out.

"Nothing!" Peter said in frustration. "My infinity powers were trying to show me something but I couldn't pass out so I didn't get to see enough. I guess all I need to know is that one of the Green Goblins will bust out of jail and both you and I are going to have to fight him with all our powers." Peter explained as he didn't want to deal with what was going on. " was right. This battle is far from over." Peter said this and suddenly Steve, Bucky, and Antman walked in.

"Oh look who it is, Spider-Douche." Antman said.

"Play nice man." Bucky sighed.

"Oh I do play nice, just not with the Worlds Sexiest Dumbass." Antman replied.

"Look I'm not in the mood Scott, so can you please just NOT do this today and cut me some slack?" Peter asked.

"Sure. You know Spider-Ass, I heard you recently murdered a guy. I bet your city doesn't love you after that shit." Antman said this and Peter looked at him intently. "And you knocked up your teenage girlfriend and had a baby. You talked so cockily the last time I saw you, acting like you were a better hero than me. What kind of a hero lets a girl get her neck snapped because of him?" Antman joked and Peter grabbed him and pushed him against a wall.

"Damn it man. This is why no one fucking likes you." Steve said in frustration.

"Don't you EVER talk about my girlfriend and daughter like that again, and if you EVER bring up that poor girl again, you will fucking regret it. YOU DON'T JOKE ABOUT DEATH YOU FREAK!" Peter yelled and then he walked over to his station and put Scott down.

"I wasn't joking about death, I was joking about murders that you refuse to take responsibility for." Antman decided to keep on joking and Peter turned around and punched Antman in the face so hard that Antman fell out of the room.

"Peter, calm down." Steve sighed and Peter looked to him.

"What is he doing here?!" Peter snapped.

"He came to talk to Tony about joining the Avengers." Bucky replied and Peter shook his head.

"If he joins the Avengers then I quit." Peter said and Antman got to his feet as his nose bled.

"Well then happy trails." Ant Man said and Steve turned to Bucky.

"Get the idiot out of here. We aren't losing Peter again." Steve sighed and then Bucky started escorting Scott out.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Scott shouted and then Bucky took him out. Steve turned to Peter sadly.

"You know he's wrong right?" Steve asked.

"I know. I'm just, I'm already on edge." Peter sighed and he returned to what he was doing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Gwen said regretfully.

"It's not you. I've got enough on my conscience as it is." Peter sighed and then he felt like he was going to be sick. "I really don't feel good." Peter said this and Steve looked concerned.

"You ok son?" Steve asked and then Peter felt very dizzy.

"No." Peter replied and then he blacked out and he fell back into the vision. He watched himself kill the Green Goblin and then he woke up and found himself on a couch. He looked around and saw that everyone was waiting close by.

"Hey he's awake." Gwen said and Peter looked around.

"How long was I out?" Peter asked and Gwen looked uncomfortable.

"Four hours." MJ replied and she handed Annie to him and Peter looked at Annie and pulled her close to him and felt his spider sense go warm.

"Hey, I'm ok. It's ok." Peter sighed as he knew that Annie was upset and then he felt Annie calm down and took a breath in. "Yeah it's alright." Peter sighed and May put her hand on his shoulder.

"Peter, there's a problem. Harry Osborn escaped the bus that was taking him to jail. He's probably going to start causing trouble." May warned Peter and Peter nodded.

"I know. I just didn't realize it would be so soon." Peter sighed and May looked a little worried but she decided not to push Peter. "Alright Gwen, I'm going to warn you now, you're going to have to fight him." Peter said as he looked to Gwen and Gwen didn't seem very happy about it but she nodded anyways.

"After what he did to you, he's not a guy worth worrying about." Gwen sighed and then she got up and walked over to the stairs and went to go get something to eat. Peter noticed that MJ was upset about something.

"MJ what's wrong?" Peter asked.

"He turned you into a Winter Soldier. Are you really going after him so soon?" MJ said this and everyone seemed to get a little uneasy.

"Sadly I don't think I'm going to have much of a choice." Peter replied and MJ looked at how he was holding Annie and saw that all Peter wanted was to make sure that Annie was safe.

"Why are you holding Annie like that?" MJ asked as she became worried and Peter looked confused.

"Um, I always, hold her, like this." Peter said like it was no big deal.

"No you don't. You want to protect her from something." MJ replied.

"Of course I want to protect her because I'm always in danger and everyone knows I'm Spiderman." Peter said in irritation and MJ got angry.

"Then why don't you quit?!" MJ snapped. "Let Gwen take over!"

"Because, Queens is almost too much for me on its own. I can't ask someone who is just learning to use their powers to take care of Queens AND Staten Island!" Peter replied as he got frustrated.

"Well then don't act so protective! Don't act like you can protect us when you're out saving the world! You're lucky Venom didn't KILL us!" MJ snapped and Peter looked very regretful.

"I did everything I could to protect you two." Peter said as his voice shook.

"Everything except telling us what was ACTUALLY going on. Everyone assumed you had told us and when we asked what was going on, they thought that you didn't want us knowing and so they refused to say anything. I was terrified!" MJ yelled and Peter felt a few tears fall down his face.

"Are you sure this isn't about your parents?" Peter asked and MJ shook her head.

"They are gone and I don't blame you. I called them and they refused to go into hiding. It's their fault that they wouldn't listen." MJ started and then she started to get teary eyed as well. "This is about YOU damn it! I can't lose you! You and Annie, are all that I have and I can't raise Annie on my own. She looks just like you. I can't lose you Pete." MJ cried and Peter went over to her and got close and put his free hand on her cheek.

"You won't lose me. Even if I can't protect myself I have the Avengers and the Guardians to protect me, and they have ALWAYS had my back, and you know it. M, I know you are scared for me. But I need you to support me. Please. I can't take anything else. I'm begging you." Peter reassured her as his voice shook and MJ hugged him.

"I just love you two so much." MJ cried as the two of them stood there.

"I know, and we love you too." Peter added and they parted slightly and Annie looked at MJ.

"Mmma."Annie said and MJ smiled and let out a laugh and gently pulled Annie out of Peter's arms and held her.

"Hi, baby." MJ sighed. Gwen felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find Wanda beside her.

"I know, it's heartbreaking. Follow me." Wanda sighed and then her and Gwen went into the kitchen.

Everyone in the room decided to give Peter, MJ, and Annie some privacy so they could have their moment.


	10. Chapter 10: Stealing & Reeling

Tony, Steve, Bruce, Clint, Nat, Bucky, and Thor were sitting in the conference room. Even Sam Wilson (Falcon) was there.

"So, why did you call for me to be here?" Sam asked. "I'm confused. Because you say it's for the Spider-Kid who took me down during our civil dispute, and I have absolutely no connection to him. And quite honestly, I couldn't care less about his sorry little life. In fact, I'm still angry at you Tony."

"We're waiting on," Tony started to explain and then a portal opened and walked in and the portal went away.

"Who invited the magician?" Bruce asked and Tony stood up.

"I did. We kind of need him because he is the only one who can help us." Tony replied.

"He just came out of a glowing portal, how helpful can he be?" Sam asked.

"Actually, VERY helpful considering that he is the only person who knows what's going to happen when Peter goes to fight the Green Goblin." Tony replied.

"Well, this has got to wait because I desire food." Thor said and then he went to get something to eat.

"No Thor," Tony started to say but Thor was gone.

"Are we seriously going to wait for the God to get food?" Sam asked and Tony let out a long sigh.

"I guess so." Tony sighed…

Wanda and Gwen were talking.

"I wish I would have met him before MJ did. You know?" Gwen sighed and Wanda nodded.

"Oh I DO know. Yeah, Peter is definitely something interesting." Wanda replied and Thor came into the kitchen.

"Oh we're having a support group meeting for Peter in the conference room." Thor said and he grabbed something out of a bread bowl on the table and he also grabbed a banana and then walked out of the room and Wanda and Gwen followed Thor….

Everyone was waiting impatiently when Thor walked in.

"Oh we wouldn't want the God to starve." Sam joked and then Tony saw that Wanda and Gwen were with him.

"WE DIDN'T INVITE THEM FOR A REASON!" Tony snapped at Thor and it scared Thor so much that he dropped his food. He managed to catch the banana but other than that, he failed.

"Oh nice going. You made me drop my croissant!" Thor snapped and then Gwen grabbed it off the ground.

"7 second rule?" Gwen said and Thor looked confused.

"I am Thor, son of Oden, God of Thunder. I do not eat scraps from the floor, but you are new so I will allow your mistake, Spider-Baby." Thor said and Gwen frowned and then she started to eat the croissant.

"Gwen we are about to talk about your upcoming fight, are you sure you want to be a part of this?" Tony asked and Gwen nodded.

"If it can help Peter, sure." Gwen said this and Nat turned to her and Wanda.

"You two do realize that Peter WILL marry MJ eventually and he has a daughter with her, right?" Nat asked.

"We know that we'll never get Peter. I was talking to her about letting that dream go. So get off of her back." Wand replied and Nat looked away.

"WHY ARE WE HERE?!" Sam snapped and everyone looked to Tony and Tony turned to .

"What happens in that fight?" Tony asked and looked at Gwen and then back at Tony.

"The Green Goblin will die by Peter's hand, but this time it will be out of anger and heartbreak and still, Peter's fight will be long from over. However he will get a break for a while." explained and Tony nodded in understanding.

"Ok, thank you. You can stay if you want, or you can go back through your magical circle." Tony sighed and looked concerned.

"Are we talking about Peter's well-being?" asked and Tony nodded and then walked over to Sam and sat down beside him. Sam looked at him with a raised eyebrow and then looked to Tony.

"Can I go? I don't even know this kid." Sam asked.

"No. It's about time you get to know him. He's been one of us for a while now." Tony snapped.

"Yeah it's about time for you to stop being so butt hurt about the fact that he took you down and he was only 14 at the time." Clint brought up and everyone tried to hold in their laughter.

"Ok guys, we need to focus. This is serious." Tony snapped and everyone looked to him.

"What can we do?" Nat asked.

"Every time strand I looked through ends the same way. I'm sorry." Dr. Strange said this and everyone got quiet.

"They want HIM. There's nothing we can do to stop it." Steve said this and then everyone seemed to not know what to say.

"All we can do is be here for him when he comes back." Tony sighed…..

Peter laid on the bed, holding Annie with one arm, and MJ with the other. He was watching TV as MJ and Annie slept because Peter had been out of a while and he wasn't tired.

"We interrupt this broadcast with breaking news." The TV said and a news report in Queens came on. Peter saw the Green Goblin standing on a building and the building was on fire. Peter turned the TV off as he closed his eyes.

"Go get em and be careful." MJ said tiredly and Peter kissed her and he got up and put Annie in her bassinette and then he changed into his suit and went over to MJ and kissed her one more time.

"I love you M." Peter sighed.

"I love you too Peter." MJ replied and then Peter started heading downstairs and he found Gwen already dressed in her suit.

"You ready to fight him?" Peter asked and Gwen seemed unsure as she put her mask on.

"No, but I'll fight him anyways" Gwen sighed. "After all, who could ever be ready to fight their own ex?"

"Yeah, I know how you feel." Peter realized the interesting parallel's between their lives as he stood there.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Gwen asked and Peter nodded as he put his mask on….

Peter and Gwen landed on the building to find Harry waiting for them in his suit.

"Oh you got yourself a friend?" Harry laughed and then Gwen took her mask off and Peter looked to Gwen as his eyes widened.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Peter yelled. Then the Green Goblin lowered to the ground and took his mask off. Harry had tears in his eyes.

"Gwen, what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"You tried to take Spider-Man down. He's never done anything to hurt anyone. He just does his job and so, now, I'm Spider-Gwen. Please stand down Harry. Don't make this hard." Gwen said and then Harry's face filled with anger and he shot Peter with an explosive and Peter flew five feet away and landed on the ground and felt pain fill his side and for a second his vision blurred.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Gwen shouted and then Harry punched her in the face and then he grabbed Gwen by the neck and took her over to the edge of the building as Gwen struggled in his arms.

"Harry….stop." Gwen choked.

"THIS IS THE ULTIMATE BETRAYAL!" Harry yelled and then he punched Gwen in the face until she passed out and then he dropped Gwen of the side of the building and Peter realized that she was going to die and he felt his side start to heal and he got up.

"NO!" Peter shouted and he shot a web at Harry and knocked him over and Peter slid onto his chest on the edge of the building and saw Gwen falling and then he shot his web at her and it wrapped around Gwen's chest. "WAIT NO!" Peter cried and he felt his spider sense go off and then he heard Gwen's spine snap. "NOOOOO!" Peter gently swung Gwen onto a part of the building that was stable and then he stood up and turned to Harry who was still on the ground.

"YOU HEARTLESS SON A BITCH!" Peter cried and then he picked up a broken metal rod and ran over to Harry and was about to kill him when his forehead started to glow and Peter calmed himself and he spoke to his suit. "Karen, cocoon web." Peter sighed and then he shot the cocoon web at Harry about thirty times and then he attached him to a wall just as cops ran over to him. The fire in the building had already been put out and the police saw Peter and then Peter ran off the side of the building and swung down to see Gwen. Gwen couldn't even find the ability to talk. Peter ran over to her and fell to his knees. "You're gonna be ok Gwen." Peter cried. "Ok Gwen this is gonna hurt. I'm sorry." Peter shot a cocoon web at Gwen and she cried in pain and Peter picked her up and ran off…..

Peter ran into Stark Industries and found everyone waiting.

"I NEED HELP!" Peter cried and Tony saw Gwen and ran over and looked to Peter.

"We'll get her some help, but after that we're talking about you killing Harry." Tony said.

"I didn't kill him. I stopped myself." Peter replied and Tony looked at Peter in confusion and suddenly a portal opened up and walked in and the portal disappeared.

"Get her help. Peter and I need to talk." sighed and Tony ran off with Gwen. turned to Peter.

"You defied all strands of time. Do you realize what you could have done?" asked.

"I could have caused a disruption in time. I know, but it was worth it. That bastard will suffer in prison for what he did." Peter replied and then he noticed that MJ was upstairs in his room, taking care of Annie and May was with them. "Anything else ?" Peter asked and Strange shook his head. "Then if you need me I will be upstairs with my family."

Peter walked upstairs and went into his room and MJ saw him, picked Annie up, and walked over to him.

"How was the fight?" MJ asked.

"I injured Gwen while trying to save her. She might die. But Harry will live his life in prison, suffering for what he did." Peter replied and MJ nodded in understanding.

"I'm sure she'll be ok." MJ sighed.

"Give me five minutes to change and I'll take Annie." Peter requested and then he walked into a bathroom and closed the door and took his suit off, only to reveal a massive bruise that went from the side of his chest to the bottom of his hip and the width went from his mid back to his mid chest. He put his hand on it and pushed and felt a bit of pain but he was ok. "MJ's gonna kill me." Peter sighed and then he continued changing. He had his pants on and was about to put his shirt on when the door opened and Tony came in and was at first shocked to find Peter in the bathroom and then he saw Peter's chest.

"You need to be seen by my doctors." Tony sighed.

"And I will, after their done taking care of Gwen." Peter drew his line and Tony shook his head.

"By then you could be dead." Tony pointed out.

"There's barely any pain. It's not a big deal." Peter replied as he put his shirt on and as he reached up he felt a ripping pain in his chest and his body fell slightly limp and he used his arms to keep him standing and let out several long breaths.

"Ok, your getting scanned. My doctors don't have to do that. I can do it. Come on." Tony demanded and Peter followed him to Tony's workshop and Tony grabbed a device and used it to scan Peter's chest area and then he plugged the device up to a screen and soon the screen showed a scan of Peter's chest.

"There's severe bruising on your lungs and your chest. The pain will subside and you will heal." Tony informed Peter and then walked over and picked up the shield Peter had been making and he looked to Peter. "It's nice. In fact it might even be nicer than Captain America's shield. What's it for?" Tony asked.

"I was just messing around." Peter replied.

"So, your birthday's tomorrow. What do you wanna do?" Tony asked.

"Nothing. I just want to breathe." Peter sighed as he grabbed the shield away from Tony.

"Ok, Angst, when am I going to get an honest answer from you?" Tony snapped and Peter didn't look up at him as he started to work on the shield.

"When Gwen's ok I'll talk to someone." Peter replied.

"You know it's ok to cry Peter." Tony started and Peter banged on the shield hard.

"I don't wanna cry! I want to punch," Peter hit the shield. "the shit," Peter hit the other side of the shield. "out of someone." Peter hit the shield again and Tony put his hand on top of Peters and Peter looked to him in frustration.

"Alright we need to talk about your anger problem. It's getting a little out of control." Tony said this and Peter shook his head.

"Do you blame me? There's a maniac who is trying to kill me. Several maniacs have been sent after me. A girl was brutally murdered in front of her mother and younger brother just so the villain could get to me. I had to force all of you into hiding for a night to kill a man who simply just wanted to be free from the infection inside of him. You got your leg torn off because of me and I knew it was going to happen but didn't say anything because the only other option was for my girlfriend, myself, and my child to die. I learned that the man that my parents trusted, the man I called my uncle was the one who murdered them and he had the guy that I called a brother try to make me a winter soldier. If that wasn't bad enough he was actually successful as well. We were just lucky that we could reverse it. That doesn't even cover the fact that Liz died because of me. Gwen is dying on that table because of me, and my daughter is terrified that I am going to die. You guys might not be able to sense that, but she freaks out when I am in danger. I didn't even list everything either. So do you really blame me for being pissed about the fact that I stopped myself from killing a guy who deserved to fucking die?!" Peter yelled and he banged on the shield again.

"Peter, I know it's frustrating, but," Tony started and then Peter snapped.

"You know what, no you don't! You and I aren't the same Tony! We are very different! I can't handle the deaths that are on my conscience! It's too much!" Peter shouted and Tony shook his head.

"You and I both know that this isn't about the deaths on your conscience because all of the deaths that are on your conscience were not your fault. You know it and I know it. So what's going on?" Tony asked and Peter looked to him in frustration and then saw that Tony was really concerned.

"It's Annie. She never leaves my head. I just love her so much and everything's so much more complicated now. I can't think strait when I'm fighting anymore. I used to make risky decisions that saved lives but now I worry about getting injured and I worry about over-doing it because I'm terrified of her not having a father anymore. I know what it's like growing up without a father." Peter said this and Tony realized what Peter was so worked up about.

"Peter, as long as I'm alive, you aren't going to die. I just need you to stop worrying about it." Tony replied and Peter dropped the shield and looked at Tony like he was being ridiculous.

"Yeah well that's easier said than done. Since you had Aaron you haven't had to deal with this kind of stress. I have a family I have to take care of and I'm out there risking my life every day, going after freaks that will do anything to make my life hell. If I don't stop them, they will go after Annie and MJ. My fight will NEVER end until the Osborn's and their employees are dead or are in captivity. You don't KNOW what it's like yet, and I can't wait to see you deal with it, because maybe I'll be able to figure out what to do if I see you learn how to figure it out." Peter said and then he grabbed the shield and started working again when Clint came in.

"You're worried that you're not going to be able to protect your daughter because of the Spider-Chic." Clint sighed. "Tony get out of here. The kid needs a talk from someone who knows what to say about this kind of situation." Clint said and Tony nodded and then left the room.

"I'm fine." Peter lied as he started working on the shield.

"I have a daughter and two sons Peter. No one knows they exist and yet I still worry about them and Laura more than I worry about the villain. Your situation is different. It's more serious. I'm sure they are the only things you can think about, and when Gwen got injured it must have hit you pretty hard." Clint pointed out and Peter frowned at him.

"Yeah, it did, thanks for pointing it out. As if I didn't have enough to worry about." Peter sighed.

"She's precious by the way, and very calm for a baby of her age." Clint complimented Peter and Peter didn't respond. "So…. I assume you didn't kill the guy because of Annie then?" Peter looked up at Clint, shocked that he knew what had happened that had Peter so on edge and Clint looked satisfied. "I wasn't even sure on that one, I just put in a guess." Clint sighed and then Peter couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I was about to kill him, when the mind stone power pushed the memory of Annie being born into my mind. The first time I held her was the happiest I've ever been and I realized that if I killed Harry then I would just fuel his father's anger and I would endanger Annie even more. I would endanger MJ as well and I couldn't do it. But now if Gwen lives, I have to tell her that I didn't kill him. He tried to brutally murder her when she tried to give him the chance to surrender and I have to tell her that I didn't avenge her." Peter explained and Clint understood.

"Peter, parents have to make incredibly difficult decisions at times and if Gwen is anything like you, she'll understand." Clint replied.

"She's not related to me." Peter informed Clint and Clint nodded.

"I know, but according to Tony she acts like you, so hopefully she has your heart." Clint said this and there was a moment of silence between the two and Peter looked to Clint sadly.

"Does it ever get easier?" Peter asked.

"No, in fact as Annie gets older, and you get to know her, it'll get harder, but as time goes by you will learn how to deal with it better. My only suggestion for you is to combine the way you fight now with the way you used to fight. It will make you ten times more skilled. Be aware but also understand that you may have to take some risks." Clint advised Peter and suddenly Nat walked in with a slight smile.

"Gwen's ok. She died on the table three times, but she made it out. They estimate a weeks recovery." Nat explained and Peter couldn't help but looked relieved. "She's asking for you Peter." Nat then left the room and Clint turned to Peter.

"It's ok Peter. Go on." Clint sighed and Peter nodded and then walked out of the room with him…

Peter walked into Gwen's hospital room at Stark Industries and he found her looking very tired but also she seemed ok.

"Did you kill him?" Gwen asked and Peter looked slightly uneasy.

"I'm sorry Gwen, but I couldn't kill him." Peter started to explain.

"Good. That bastard deserves to rot in a cell." Gwen interrupted and Peter slightly smiled at her response. "I guess I get it now. Some criminals are even so bad that they aren't good enough for dying. It's different when you're the victim." Gwen sighed.

"I'm sorry you got hurt. I almost killed you, and I," Peter started and then Gwen interrupted him again.

"I definitely would have died if you wouldn't have done what you did." Gwen pointed out.

"Alright Gwen, well, you get some rest. I uh, I need to go finish something I've been working on." Peter sighed as he stood up and Gwen grabbed his hand and Peter looked down at her.

"Thank you for saving me." Gwen said and Peter nodded.

"I'm going to try and do better next time." Peter replied and then he left the room…..


	11. Chapter 11: Dreams & Schemes

Peter walked into his room that night and found that MJ and Annie weren't there. He then saw that the window was open and he ran to the window and saw the Green Goblin riding away with MJ and Annie.

"NO!" Peter cried and he sat up and found that he was in bed. MJ woke up and looked to Peter.

"Everything ok?" MJ asked and Peter's forehead started to glow yellow and then the glow went away.

"Yeah, it wasn't a vision, it was just a bad dream, so everything's fine." Peter sighed in relief and he got up and walked over to Annie and found that he had woken her up. She wasn't crying though which was a good sign.

"Hey baby." Peter sighed in a soothing voice.

"Are you ok?" MJ asked in concern and Peter gently picked Annie up and went over to MJ and sat down beside her as he held Annie on his shoulder.

"Yeah. I just wanna make sure I spend as much time as possible with Annie." Peter replied.

"You've never had bad dreams before. So I assume that you're concerned about something." MJ sighed as she put one of her arms around him. Peter looked to her and decided to talk to her about it.

"I don't fight like I used to. Every time I go into a fight I can't stop thinking about you and Annie. That's why I couldn't kill Harry. I was worried that it would fuel the fire and someone would come for you and Annie." Peter explained and MJ seemed to get a tighter grip on Peter and Peter felt pain fill his chest and Annie started to cry.

"Why is she crying?" MJ asked.

"Because I'm in pain." Peter grunted and then he felt the pain go away. "Hey Annie, it's ok. I'm alright." Peter sighed soothingly as he rubbed the back of Annie's head which had a little bit of brown curls on it and Annie slowly stopped crying and when she stopped Peter kissed her on the top of her head. "That's right baby girl." Peter said this and MJ couldn't help it.

"Why were you in pain?" MJ asked.

"I have a bruised rib and lung. It should be healed by the morning though." Peter replied and then he took Annie over to her new crib and put her in it and then he walked back over to MJ and pulled her in close to him. "I'm ok M." Peter reassured her.

"No you're not, but I'm gonna leave it alone." MJ sighed.

"No, ask anything. Please. I can talk to you." Peter replied and MJ decided to take the opportunity.

"Are you attracted to Gwen?" MJ asked.

"What?" Peter said as he couldn't help but smile at how ridiculous the question was. "No." Peter laughed. "Our relationship is strictly professional. Also she's like a little sister to me. It would be really weird." There was a short moment of silence and MJ decided to say exactly what she was thinking.

"What's going on with you? You've been so angry lately." MJ asked and Peter pulled MJ closer to him slightly.

"I'm really worried about you guys getting hurt. I don't want anyone else suffering, on my account." Peter replied and MJ put her hand on Peter's face and gently turned it to her.

"You know it's not your fault. You have done everything you can to protect people." MJ said and Peter kissed her and then he pulled away slightly and leaned his forehead on hers.

"I know. Ever since I was turned into a winter soldier, I'm just trying to figure out what to do about my anger. Every little problem just sets me on edge now. Every mission just," Peter started and he sat up and realized what was angering him so much recently. "That's what's wrong. I've been thinking about everything as a mission. That guy said that the word "Mission" would put me on edge and he couldn't have been more right. I need to change my mindset." Peter said and then he smiled and looked to MJ and kissed her again and as he pulled away he bit down on his lip. "I love you." Peter sighed and MJ smiled.

"Glad I could help. Now let's go to bed. Your turning 18 tomorrow and who knows what Tony has planned." MJ sighed and then the two fell asleep….

Peter walked into the kitchen the next morning as he yawned and suddenly everyone jumped out from random places.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled and Peter jumped two feet in the air and then he looked at his watch in confusion and then looked back at everyone.

"It's 7 in the morning." Peter sighed tiredly.

"Well you weren't expecting it, were you?" May asked and she walked over to Peter and kissed him on the cheek and then she pulled Peter over to a seat and handed him some coffee. MJ walked over and sat down and handed Annie to him and Peter held Annie and smiled…..

They had all been celebrating Peter's birthday by having Birthday Pancakes which were cooked by Bruce and Nat and everyone was having a decent time. Even the Guardians had flown in to celebrate the occasion.

"What in the ass?!" An unfamiliar voice yelled as a guy with red and black spandex walked in. He had two swords and two guns as well. Everyone looked confused. "Your birthday is today? They didn't tell me that! I would have waited at least a day!" The guy said and then he walked over to Peter and held his hand out. "Hi there, Deadpool's the name and kicking ass and hunting down people who don't know their place is my game." The guy said and Peter shook his hand.

"Hi, I'm," Peter started and Wade finished his sentence.

"Peter Parker, if I'm not mistaken?" Deadpool said and Peter realized he was holding Annie and was concerned. "Aw, who spawned this cute little thing?" Deadpool asked as he sat down beside Peter.

"I did, with MJ." Peter replied in confusion. "Uh, what are you doing here Mr., uh, Deadpool?" Deadpool paused and then stood up and got angry.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Deadpool shouted. "That dickwad lied to me!" Deadpool took a breather and then looked back to Peter. "Be honest with me Peter Piper, what do you do for a living?" Deadpool asked.

"Um, I'm a super hero." Peter replied as he and everyone else in the room were taken back. "What do YOU do?"

"Oh well, I was supposed to kill you today, but I was lied to and the evidence seemed to be pretty overwhelming but I guess it was fake." Deadpool replied. "So tell me Peter Pan, what color is your super unitard?"

"Uh, red and blue." Peter replied.

"Oh what the fuck?! You were the guy trying to take down the bad guy! The bad spider guy was the one in the black, and they told me that HE was YOU, but YOU are on my side." Deadpool said in frustration.

"Oh the guy in black is dead sadly." Peter added regretfully.

"Well, looks like I'm not getting paid." Deadpool said and then he sat down by Peter.

"Wade Wilson, right?" Tony asked as he had been looking at his phone and Deadpool looked to him.

"Why yes Pants Know It All. I'd take my mask off so we could talk face to face, but you don't want to see my messed up ugly mug. It looks like a kid thought my face was play dough and they fingered it relentlessly. I'm just lucky as shit that my lovely fiancé doesn't care." Wade says. "So…does this party have any alcohol?" Deadpool asked.

"It's 9 in the morning." MJ pointed out.

"And you weren't invited." Quill added and Deadpool turned to Peter.

"The least I can do is try to add a funny sarcastic narration on your birthday party, you know, since I was going to kill you and was wrong. Also, this was kind of supposed to take up my day. Now I have like 14 hours to fill up." Deadpool sighed. "That douchebag sent me to kill a good guy, and if I had known I would have scheduled four hours with Vanessa, 3 hours to jack off, 2 hours to have an epic montage with the X-Force, and then fuck the rest of the day, literally and metaphorically." Deadpool said this and Peter let out a laugh.

"SO what douchebag sent you to kill me?" Peter asked out of curiosity and Deadpool looked straight at the audience and broke the fourth wall.

"This my friends is where the plot has a nice unexpected twist." Deadpool said and everyone looked confused.

"Um, who is it that you're talking to?" Peter asked and Deadpool looked back at the audience.

"Oh I forgot, we're not in one of MY stories, the Spiderverse isn't used to fourth wall breaks." Deadpool sighed and Peter looked at the audience.

"Sorry, It's just not USUALLY my style." Peter joked and Deadpool looked back to him.

"Well I don't USUALLY kiss and tell but since this fuckwad wronged me," Deadpool started and Peter looked back to him. "I may as well ruin his fucking reputation. It was this ugly dumbass who I assume was the love child of Harry Potter and Ozzy Osborn. Wingardium Leviosa THAT!" Deadpool said this and Peter put 1 and 2 together and looked worried.

"Harry Osborn sent you?" Peter asked and Deadpool nodded.

"Yep that's the cock swallower that tried to murder you. So tell me, Peter Parker, why's this shitbag want you dead so badly?" Deadpool asked as he stuck a foot on the table and crossed his other foot on top of it.

"Because they wanna make me a weapon to do their dirty bidding by force. But him and his father have sent several people after me and they have either ended up dead or they're in jail." Peter replied as he seemed a little bothered and Deadpool slowly looked to Peter.

"Where did you get your spider powers Zac Efron?" Deadpool asked and Peter looked at him with a frown.

"I got them from when a radioactive spider bit me and screwed up my DNA and genes." Peter replied.

"What can you do then High School Dream Boy?" Deadpool added.

"Um, I can climb walls, I have super strength, I'm kind of fast, my reflexes are really good, I can heal very fast, and I have a spider sense that warns me about things. I also created a chemical thing that allows me to shoot spider webs." Peter explained and Deadpool gasped.

"You're like me but better! I have super healing, and I'm flexible, durable, fast, and I have great reflexes. But you get to be like a spider and you look like David Beckham had sex with Hugh Jackman and made a gift from God. What the hell even IS this bullshit?!" Deadpool sighed.

"Your face can't be that bad." Peter said.

"Oh it's not just my face. It's my entire body and this is what I look like." Deadpool said and he took his mask off. Everyone looked horrified.

"And I thought Mantis was ugly." Drax sighed.

"You, um," Peter started. "You look, great." Peter lied.

"His skin looks like the outside of an avocado." MJ said as she was grossed out.

"An avocado, thanks. I've heard much worse from my lifetime friends. " Deadpool said and then he put his mask back on.

"Anyways, we should let Peter open up his gifts." May sighed. Everyone gathered around.

"OO! This is gonna be fun! It's like Christmas in August." Deadpool said and Peter kind of smiled at him and he let out a laugh. Gamora walked over to Peter and handed him a long thin box.

"I had this made for you." Gamora said as she smiled proudly and Peter opened the box and it was a sword and the handle had Peter's Spider logo on it. The blade of the sword also had webbed engravings on it. Peter looked at it as he thought it was the coolest thing ever and he looked to Gamora.

"Gamora thank you. This is awesome." Peter sighed and he put the lid of the box back on it and then Nat walked over to Peter and handed him a small box.

"Um, before you open this, I'm gonna warn you, it took me months to track down and I hope you like it." Nat warned Peter and Peter opened the box and it was a watch that Peter recognized immediately. May gasped at the site of it and Peter felt tears well up in his eyes.

"What is it?" MJ asked.

"My dad had a watch like this, but the engraving on the inside said," Peter started to explain and Nat finished his sentence.

"America is too great for small dreams." Nat said this and Peter quickly took the watch out of the box and opened it and found the engraving and the tears fell down his face and he looked to Nat.

"This is my Dad's watch. Where did you get this?" Peter asked.

"In a pawn shop in Washington D.C., and it was definitely hard to track down." Nat replied and Peter studied the watch and noticed a few burn marks on the leather and realized that his father had worn it the day he died and he leaned his head back for a second and then pulled himself together. "There was a note in it and it was pretty burnt up but I asked a few friends to analyze it." Nat said and she handed Peter a black leather folder and Peter looked to Nat as tears filled his eyes.

"Is this the letter they were going to send to me when they landed?" Peter asked and Nat got a few tears in her eyes and nodded. Peter opened the folder up.

"This is some shit, right here." Deadpool sighed sadly.

"Shut up or I'm gonna have you kicked out." Tony snapped.

"Alright, don't get your fancy panties in a wad." Deadpool sighed.

"Peter you don't have to read this now." May said as her voice shook.

"They knew that they could have died." Peter said to May and everyone grew silent. "Dear Peter," Peter began to read. "We love you more than you could ever know, but we hope you understand that sometimes we sacrifice everything so that others don't have to. We make the hard decisions so that others don't have to. We struggle through pain and risk, so that others don't have to. So I hope you understand that if we don't come back, it is because we have tried to save millions from the pain that you are going to have to go through. We love you Peter. With all of our love, Mom and Dad." Peter read and then he closed the folder and closed his eyes for a second. "I've always wondered if they were proud of me, and this letter just told me that they are." Peter sighed and then he looked to Nat. "Thank you. I needed this, so bad." Peter then put the watch on his wrist and closed the box and set it aside with the folder and MJ hugged him.

"Alright my turn to give the Spider Child his gift." Thor sighed and he walked forward and Peter frowned at him. "I know, it's Spider MAN, just open the gift." Peter opened it and it was a silver spider.

"What is it?" Peter asked in curiosity.

"Touch it." Thor replied and Peter touched the spider and it glowed blue for a second and then the glow turned red. "It will attach to your suit emblem and once it does only you will be able to wear your suit. It's similar to my old hammer, which only the worthy could wield, except it's much more personal. Since you touched it, you're the only one who can put your suit on. Others can touch your suit and lift it but if anyone tries to put it on who isn't in your bloodline, it will electrocute them." Thor explained and Peter smiled slightly.

"Thank you Thor." Peter thanked him genuinely.

"No problem." Thor sighed and then Bruce walked over to Peter.

"If you think that's the end of the personal connection gifts then you're mistaken. I contacted Nick Fury and got something of your parents as well." Bruce sighed and he handed Peter two black boxes that were the same and they had a CIA seal on the front of the boxes and Peter took a breath in and opened the first box and saw his moms face and almost had an emotional breakdown.

"OH we don't have pictures of Mary and Richard. He hasn't seen them since they died." May sighed and everyone seemed sad as Peter tried to hold it together. MJ grabbed Annie as she could see that Peter's grip on her was loosening and then she put her free arm around Peter for support. Peter pulled himself together and opened the other one and saw his father's face and closed his eyes as a few tears fell down his face and then he looked down at both of the items that were in front of him. There were a lot of burn marks but they were still in good condition.

"I never knew they were in the CIA, did you?" Peter asked May and May shook her head.

"I had my suspicions. I knew they were officers of some type but that's all they could tell both you and I." May replied.

"These are their CIA badges and I.D.'s aren't they?" Peter asked and Bruce nodded. "Thank you Bruce." Peter sighed and then Quill stepped forward.

"Don't worry, my gifts not gonna make you cry." Quill sighed as he walked over to Peter with a medium sized box that had green wrapping on it. Peter grabbed it and smiled at Quill.

"It's good seeing you by the way bro." Peter sighed and Quill smiled back at him.

"It's good seeing you too." Quill said and Peter opened the box and there were a bunch of books in it. "I remember how you said that there are times when you miss physics and so I got you a book on every type of physics that exists in space and on earth." Quill said this and Peter's mouth dropped and he started to geek out a little bit.

"This is awesome!" Peter yelled and Quill grinned from ear to ear.

"Yeah I thought you'd like it." Quill laughed.

"Like it, I love it. Thanks man." Peter sighed and then he gave Quill a side hug and then saw Steve step forward with another medium sized brown box.

"Mine will probably make you cry." Steve said and then he looked to Peter. "Your father fought in many wars Peter, and these are his medals and bars." Peter took a deep breath in and started to look through the box and found about twenty medals and his father's bars. Every time he touched one of the medals it was almost as if he could feel his father's presence. Peter then closed the box and looked up and Tony walked over to Peter with a folder.

"I think you deserve to know that this exists, and that even people far away know about you and who your parents are." Tony said and Peter opened the folder and saw a picture of a monument of Peter's parents and then there was a metal casting of Peter's Spider-Man mask that had been attached to it recently and there was a big plaque speaking about his parents and then a second smaller plaque talking about Peter. His parents statues were very similar and the mask was placed between his parents. Peter read the big plaque to himself and then he read the plaque about him out loud.

"Peter Parker, the Spider-Man, also the son of Mary and Richard Parker has now gone through with his family's legacy and has saved people from the pain that they didn't deserve to endure. Peter Parker carries on the family motto, with Great Power Comes Great Responsibility. Mary and Richard must be incredibly proud wherever they are." Peter finished saying this and closed the folder and leaned back in his chair and took several deep breaths in and he then looked to everyone and nodded. "Thank you. I needed this." Peter sighed and everyone nodded in understanding. Then Peter turned to MJ and gently took Annie out of her hands and he cradled Annie on his shoulder. May looked to Tony and nodded approvingly.

"The monument is in Algeria Peter, where the plane crashed." Tony informed Peter and Peter nodded. Suddenly Deadpool stood up and pulled his wallet out and handed Peter $20.

"Happy Birthday kid. Have a nice life. Hopefully when we run into each other again it will be to fight side by side and take down some ass hole." Deadpool sighed and Peter took the $20.

"It's nice to meet you Deadpool." Peter said as he smiled slightly.

"No, no, no, you have earned the privilege to call me Wade. Anyways, I'd love to stay and play but I don't think Mr. Fancy Pants Billionaire likes me very much. So see yah later." Deadpool said and then he left….

That night Peter finished putting Annie to bed and then he felt MJ put her arms around him and she started pulling him over to the bed and he laid down with her and she started to kiss him…

Peter was sleeping when he had a dream that was using the time stone powers but was a vision of the past. He was having them all night long and when MJ woke up to get some water she noticed that his eye was glowing green and she was worried. She stood there waiting for him to wake up, but when he didn't she went out of the room and found Tony in the kitchen grabbing some water as well.

"Hey, Peter's having a vision." MJ sighed tiredly and Tony nodded.

"Well isn't that great?" Tony replied and both Tony and MJ went back into the room and they waited for Peter to wake up to see if everything was ok. Little did they know he wouldn't wake up until morning…

MJ and Tony had been awake for three hours and the sun had just peaked into the window when Peter finally woke up. Strange enough he woke up calm and stress free.

"What's going to happen?" Tony asked and Peter looked at them.

"Oh nothing, I was using the time stone for something else." Peter replied as he slightly smiled.

"Went back in time to see your parents?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Peter replied and MJ walked over to him, sat behind him and wrapped her arms and legs around him and hugged him tiredly…..


	12. Chapter 12: Ultimate Loss &Ultimate Cost

Peter woke up the next day and saw that MJ was in the bathroom and he walked over to Annie's crib and a few seconds after he started to stare at her, Annie slowly woke up and smiled up at Peter.

"Morning wonderful." Peter sighed and he picked Annie up and held her on his shoulder and walked over to the bathroom and knocked.

"You ok MJ?" Peter asked.

"Yep, just taking a bath. Can you handle Annie for a bit so I can relax for a few minutes?" MJ asked and Peter let out a laugh.

"That's a ridiculous question. Of course I can." Peter laughed.

"Thank you." MJ sighed and Peter took Annie out to the kitchen where the Avengers were all talking about something.

"Morning." Peter sighed and everyone turned to him and saw him and slightly smiled.

"Did the Guardians already head out then?" Peter asked.

"No they just aren't up yet. They are really jet legged." Nat replied.

"Ok, you guys are acting weird. What's going on?" Peter said and then everyone seemed to get a little upset and no one wanted to say anything.

"Gwen went missing last night." Steve sighed. "According to the doctors she's better. We assumed she went on a mission but Harry Osborn turned up dead in his cell this morning. Norman Osborn is furious. We've been trying to track down Gwen, but we can't find her." Peter frowned and pulled out a small device and pressed a few buttons and it transmitted a map and showed a red dot moving. "She's moving through down town Staten Island. So she's working on rescues. Uh, system, can you tell me every location Spider-Gwen has been today." Peter sighed and then the transmission showed several dots and Peter looked relieved. "She didn't kill him. She's gone a lot of places but she didn't go to any prisons except for the police office to drop off a criminal because she only spent three seconds there and left. So whoever killed Harry was on the inside." Peter sat down in front of everyone as he held Annie gently.

"You gonna go make sure that Gwen is safe?" Tony asked.

"I think she will be just fine." Peter replied.

"What if her genes mutated to help her heal?" Tony pointed out and Peter shook his head.

"My senses would have gone off because she would have been in trouble, and it took several hours for my other senses to mutate and get out of control when that happened to me." Peter explained and Tony nodded.

"You're taking her healing a lot better than I took yours." Tony said stubbornly.

"That's because I trust her more than you trusted me, also you were still trying to adjust with what happened during the Infinity War. Gwen trusted Harry and didn't really want to fight against him and that's why she got injured the way she did." Peter said this and Tony nodded in understanding.

"If you're sure." Tony sighed.

"I AM sure." Peter replied.

"You two ok? You used to be all father and son-like, and now you kind of seem like you low key can't stand each other." Thor pointed out and Tony and Peter looked at each other and Tony knew what to say.

"I just have nothing left to teach him. He's now a mentor for someone else, and so he doesn't need my input anymore." Tony replied.

"What are you talking about? I take your input all the time. When it comes to Gwen I just don't need to hear you say things because you've already said it to me." Peter pointed out as Tony was being ridiculous in his mind.

"OH well you didn't need my opinion on how to be a parent." Tony snapped.

"Aaron was born only a couple months before Annie was born. You are nowhere near experienced as Clint is." Peter snapped back.

"You know I pay for your babies diapers, I make sure you get food, and you talk to me like this. I can't even believe that you can be so disrespectful." Tony said and Peter's mouth dropped.

"I'm not disrespectful, I'm just busy and some of the Avengers know better than you when it comes to certain subjects. I also can't talk to you about certain things because they upset you." Peter defended himself.

"Oh come on, you act like I don't even matter anymore. You act like you don't even care that I exist." Tony said this and Peter looked genuinely hurt.

"Have you not been listening to me? Part of the reason I have been so upset is because of what happened to you BECAUSE of me. You lost your leg, and you told me that it was worth it if it kept MJ, Annie, and myself safe. You have given up a lot for me, and so yeah, I act like that, but it's not because you don't matter, it's because I'm avoiding the fact that you exist, because when I accept the reality that your still here, it reminds me of everything you have lost and risked because of me. That's the only thing that has EVER been my fault. That's the only thing that I feel guilty about." Peter admitted and everyone grew silent.

"I knew Peter. I knew what was going to happen to me. Strange warned me." Tony revealed and Peter looked at him as tears filled his eyes.

"Then why did you go, I mean Aaron," Peter started and Tony shook his head.

"It was the only way to save everyone. I knew I would live. So I went." Tony replied and Peter looked down at the floor. "Don't you dare feel guilty about that. It's my fault that your family got kidnapped and so I had to take responsibility for that. It was my fault that you got kidnapped by Harry too. You have no idea how guilty I have felt about all the shit that you've been going through. Half of it was because of my failure to keep you safe, so stop acting like I don't care about you." Tony snapped.

"I KNOW YOU CARE!" Peter shouted and Annie started to cry and suddenly MJ walked in wearing a robe and took Annie out of Peter's arms.

"Go on and have your argument, but she's not going to be in here to listen to it." MJ snapped and she took Annie out of the room.

"Do YOU?! Do you really know that I care?!" Tony argued and Peter shook his head.

"What you said to me after I was turned into a Winter Soldier was the only thing keeping me going. I couldn't think about Annie, and I couldn't think about MJ because if I DID it would trigger my anger and make me a winter soldier again so the only thing I COULD think about was what you said! MJ and Annie ALWAYS keep me going. They are the rock that grounds me, but your caring words were the only rock I had left to save my life. I couldn't think of any of the Avengers or the Guardians, and I could think of you, but I COULD think of what you said. SO YES, I know that you care." Peter snapped and Tony looked at Peter in frustration.

"Then why have you been so angry?" Tony asked in concern.

"We've been over this." Peter replied as he wanted to punch Tony for bringing it up.

"Ever since this shit started, you and I haven't been the same, so what changed?!" Tony asked and Peter felt his anger trigger.

"I DID! You were a mess , the strongest man I knew and you didn't know what to do! Then you went and turned on me when I was just telling you the truth! You beat me up when I was explaining the trauma I went through! You looked at me in pure anger and hatred! Our relationship took such a massive hit that day because you were being stupid! Then I realized what the Avengers stood for and our relationship took yet another hit! Then you risked everything to save my life when I had denied you, and then you were my rock yet again with the winter soldier situation!" Peter shouted.

"YEAH!SO?!" Tony snapped back.

"SO I DON'T KNOW HOW TO ACT AROUND YOU ANYMORE! I KILLED PEOPLE AND YOU TREATED ME LIKE A SON! I SPARED PEOPLE AND YOU TREATED ME LIKE A CRIMINAL! I FELT WEAK AND YOU TREATED ME LIKE YOUR ENEMY! I'M SO CONFUSED WITH WHAT TO DO AND HOW TO ACT WHEN IT COMES TO YOU THAT I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH YOU!" Peter felt the silence in the room bear down on him and he calmed his tone. "There are times when I can see that you care about me, and other times when you act like you hate me. It's exhausting!" Peter finally had said it and Tony looked at the ground.

"I don't know what you mean." Tony refused to accept what Peter was telling him.

"I'll put it in words you understand then. Can I trust you to never hurt me again?" Peter asked and Tony looked to him and couldn't really answer.

"If you go rogue I can't promise that I won't. But I do promise that I will never kill you." Tony replied.

"Do you trust ME?" Peter asked and Tony looked away and refused to answer. "DO YOU TRUST ME?!" Peter snapped.

"When you're stable, yes. Peter, parents aren't allowed to trust their kids, their supposed to worry about them, their supposed to make sure their ok." Tony sighed and Peter looked slightly outraged at what Tony had said and then he looked frustrated.

"Tony, you can try to act like it all you want, but it doesn't change the fact that you're not my Dad." Peter said and then he looked at the ground. "Gwen can stay at my house, and MJ, Annie, May and I are heading back there." Peter sighed and Tony looked at the ground.

"I'm the closest you've got to one!" Tony yelled and Peter angrily turned around.

"No,no,no,no,no, Ben was the closest thing that I had." Peter snapped.

"And he's dead. So you need someone to look after you." Tony replied and Peter got even angrier.

"You know what? Fuck you Tony. May is the next thing that I have to a Dad, and she's pretty good at it, so I think I'm good for now. But thanks for trying." Peter snapped and then he walked out of the room and Steve let out a long sigh.

"Tony this is why no one fucking loves you." Steve said as he was bummed out.

"Well you struck one of the Spider Childs nerves." Thor sighed.

"Ok, we're done here." Tony said and he went to get up and Nat stood up.

"SIT YOUR HEARTLESS ASS DOWN!" Nat snapped.

"Excuse me?" Tony said as he was shocked at Nat's tone and Bruce stood up.

"Try to get up and leave. I'm going to let Hulk out on you."Bruce warned Tony and Tony crosses his arms.

"Fine I won't leave, but I'm not sitting down." Tony said stubbornly.

"Don't argue with the woman, she'll fuck you up and you aint got that Iron Man suit on to protect you." Sam warned Tony and Tony shook his head.

"I can have it on me at the click of a button." Tony corrected Sam.

"Man, she's a Russian spy, by the time you hit that little button on your wrist, you'll be dead." Bucky sighed and Tony shook his head.

"He's not wrong." Steve agreed.

"You do realize we all prefer that kid over you, right?" Nat asked and Tony looked at the ground.

"Oh so am I in trouble, are you going to go put me in a corner, ground me, send me to my room?" Tony asked as he wasn't giving into the pressure.

"Or we'll banish you to the darkest part of the galaxy." Thor proposed.

"Ooooo, I'm so scared." Tony replied and Nat used some type of force to push Tony into a chair and got eye to eye with him.

"You should be." Nat said and Tony looked slightly intimidated. "Now we all know you meant well, but you just fucked up majorly and I don't think there's any way that you could fix it, but if he comes back, and you better pray to God that he does, think three times about what you're going to say. That kid looked up to you and you fucked him over. You did quite a few good things in the process, we're not denying it, but you better fucking fix this to the best of your ability. We NEED people like him on our team. He balances us out. So you better fix it or else." Nat snapped and she started leaving when Tony stopped her.

"Or else what?" Tony asked and Nat replied.

"Think about the worst thing possible and times it by one hundred." Nat replied and then she left the room.

"Nice going Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Even with those things your nothing but a selfish son of a bitch." Steve snapped and then he left the room.

"You truly are the most terrible being I have ever met, and that's including Thanos and Thanos wiped out half the universe." Thor sighed and then he walked out of the room as well.

"Dumbass." Bruce said and then he left.

"There's nothing left to fucking say man, you fucked up majorly. But I have no room to judge because I've done much worse, but I wasn't in control, so you can't blame me, you on the other hand are in complete control." Bucky said and then he got up and left as well. Tony sat there alone and felt awful as he teared up and then a voice surprised him. He didn't realized she had been listening.

"If you EVER, talk to me nephew like that again," May started and Tony stood up and turned to her.

"I GET IT! I MESSED UP! I'm sorry." Tony replied as he couldn't take anything else.

"What the fuck were you even thinking? Actually, WERE you thinking? Or were you just saying whatever popped into your head? I guess it doesn't matter because you can buy the silence of anyone. You know what you can't buy though? The relationship you had with Peter. You just destroyed that, and there's nothing you can do to get it back. He's been hurt enough as it, and you pulled that shit. Stay away from him. Do you hear me? STAY AWAY!" May yelled and then she left the room and revealed that Pepper was behind her and Pepper shook her head at him and then left the room. Tony felt his heart break and he fell into a chair and tried to calm himself down but failed. He just started crying….

Peter, MJ, and Annie were waiting in the car and Peter looked angry.

"You wanna talk about it?" MJ asked.

"Not particularly." Peter sighed as he didn't want to even think about what Tony had said and then May got into the car and the second she closed the door Peter drove away. He was halfway to his house when his spider sense went off like crazy and Annie started crying. Peter quickly parked and then felt his time stone powers initiate.

Peter saw Gwen on top of the Statue of Liberty and she was holding onto a plane that was falling, but she wasn't going to last much longer.

"I gotta go save her." Peter sighed and he turned to MJ. "I'll be back soon." Peter then pulled his jacket off and showed that he had the Spider suit on already and he pulled his mask out of the pocket of the jacket and got out of the car and swung away. He was swinging as fast as he possibly could and soon he saw the Statue of Liberty and saw Gwen barely holding onto the plane and he didn't know how to get to her and then he saw a ferry in the distance.

"Oh I hope these webs go that far!" Peter yelled and then he flung off of a building used his spider wings for as long as he possibly could and shot his webs and they attached to the top of the ferry and Peter felt his feet skid on the surface of the water and then he landed on the ferry and started running through the ferry as fast as he possibly could and then he saw that the ferry was almost to the surface and Peter shot one web at it and then shot another web at the top of the Statue of Liberty and pulled himself up to the top while pulling the plane with him, giving Gwen more support and she looked to Peter and nodded. Peter looked down at the ground and saw that people had officially been pulled back far enough for them to place the plane on the ground.

"SPIDER-GWEN! I NEED YOU TO SWING YOUR SIDE OF THE PLANE TO THE GROUND. I CAN HOLD IT!" Peter yelled and Gwen seemed hesitant and then she jumped down and swung for her end to go to the ground and that side landed and then Peter held it with all his might. He lifted one hand and shot a web at the edge of the statue of liberty and he very slowly started lowering himself and the plane to the ground and soon enough Peter felt the plane land right side up and then he felt his feet land on top of it and he saw Gwen rubbing her muscles and got frustrated with the fact that she challenged her strength so much. He then shook his head as he looked downward.

"I just can't catch a break today." Peter sighed and then he looked to Gwen. "Follow me. We're going back to my house instead of Stark Industries." Peter told Gwen.

"Why?" Gwen asked in confusion.

"Why? BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Peter snapped and he had a quick flashback to his first mission when Tony said the exact same thing to him and he felt a tear well up in his eye and then he had another flashback. ….

Peter walked into May's apartment and saw Ben and May waiting. Peter was about 12. Ben stood up and walked over to Peter.

"Where have you been?!" Ben yelled.

"I was busy!" Peter replied.

"Look, I need you back in this apartment BEFORE the streetlights come on!" Ben was trying to parent him.

"Why?!" Peter yelled.

"Why?! What do you mean, why?! Because I said so! I'm the adult! You know we might not be your parents but we are the best you've got! We took you in!" Ben yelled.

"It's not like I can even remember what a real parent actually is!?" Peter snapped and then he ran into his room…

"SPIDER-MAN! WE NEED TO GO! THE COPS ARE ARRIVING!" Gwen yelled and Peter felt her trying to pull him away and the two of them ran off…..

Peter and Gwen swung down to Peter's car and Peter had been silent the entire time. They both got in the car and Peter took his mask off and put the jacket on and his face was damp with tears.

"Peter are you ok?" MJ asked.

"Just leave me alone. I, I, I need to think." Peter replied and then he started to drive away.

The car was silent for a while.

"You know, I'm kind of hungry. Can we get some chicken strips at McDonalds?" Gwen asked.

"No." Peter replied bluntly…..

About ten minutes went by.

"Hey Spider-Man." Gwen sighed.

"What?" Peter asked bluntly again.

"Can we PLEASE get some chicken strips?" Gwen asked and Peter let out a grunt and a sigh.

"No Gwen." Peter snapped. …..

Two minutes went by.

"I'm really hungry and I am seriously craving chicken strips!" Gwen let out her frustration and Peter let out an irritated grunt.

"FUCK YOUR CHICKEN STRIPS! GWEN SHUT UP!" Peter snapped and MJ stopped him.

"PETER THE LIGHTS RED!" MJ yelled and Peter abruptly stopped the car and the guy behind them honked his horn. Peter let out several sighs of frustration and turned to Gwen.

"I will turn this car around and drop you off at Stark Industries. Now be quiet, I need to think." Peter said as you could sense the level of anger.

"What are you thinking about?" Gwen asked and Peter's eyes widened and he looked furious.

"About what I'm going to fucking do with YOU." Peter replied in pure frustration and everyone grew silent and then Peter started driving again.

"I'm sorry. I thought I could do it because you always could." Gwen said sadly and quietly and Peter felt his anger and frustration start to subside and Peter looked at her in the mirror and he shook his head.

"No I'm sorry. I should have been there helping you. You're still new to this." Peter replied. "I just, I have a lot of shit going on that's started to get into my head." Peter apologized and Gwen nodded in understanding.

"Don't let him get in your head Peter." May sighed.

"May, this isn't about him, this is about so much more, and it's my fault for not realizing it sooner." Peter replied as his voice shook and the rest of the drive was silent…  
They got to the house and Peter gave Annie to MJ and turned to May.

"I'll be back. I've gotta go do something." Peter said and then he put his mask on and left. …..

Peter was sitting by his parents graves and he sat there for a while as he stared at the them.

"I'm sorry, but I think I'm ready. I've never been able to let you guys go. Don't worry, you will always be my Mom and Dad but I can't keep hurting those who care about me because I don't want anyone else looking after me. I've got to move on from losing you, and I need to learn to accept those who want to play the roles that you no longer can. I'll love you forever, and I promise to still stop by. So, see you later." Peter cried and he stood up and dropped a flower on their grave and then he left….

Tony sat in his workshop as he stared at parts from the Iron Spider Suit. There were tears in his eyes and his face was flushed as he sat there, heartbroken. He was thinking so hard that he didn't even hear Peter come in.

" ?" Peter sighed and Tony heard this and at first he thought he was imagining it and then he noticed Peter standing there out of the corner of his eye. Tony stood up and found that he couldn't speak. "I'm sorry for denying that you are the closest thing that I have to a father since Ben died." Peter apologized as his voice shook. Tony realized what had been going on with Peter when it came to their relationship and finally found what he needed to say.

"You lost your parents when you were 4. You have every right to not be comfortable with having a father figure in your life. Your parents were stolen from you and you don't want someone trying to take their place. I get it. I just never had anyone try to replace my parents and I was hoping that if I gave you that kind of a figure then you wouldn't turn out to be the heartless idiot that I am. Even when my father was alive he taught me that grace and kindness were weaknesses but you have proven that they are stronger advantages than bitterness and hatred. I'm sorry that I didn't even think about what I was doing to you. I just love you so much Peter. You're my only family that I have other than Pepper, Happy, and Aaron. So I am sorry, for being so merciless with my words. I've been trying to be a father to you and I honestly don't even know how to do that. I mean YOU are a better father to Annie than I am with Aaron by a landslide. So I'm sorry that I tried and screwed up so badly, that's just kind of what I do. Whenever I try too hard I mess up in a catastrophic way." Tony apologized and Peter realized that him and Tony had a lot of similarities and that they were in fact family, not by blood, but by destiny.

"Well, I learned how to be a father from Ben, May, AND you. So, even though you might not be the best at being a father, you're kind of all I've got, so I guess I'll have to settle for it." Peter joked and Tony looked at him and let out a laugh and then Tony looked at the ground and then quickly walked over to Peter and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry." Tony sighed and Peter nodded.

"So am I." Peter added and they stood there for a second when Bruce walked in and saw what was happening and looked very confused.

"You seriously forgave him for THAT?" Bruce sighed and Tony and Peter parted.

"That's what family does." Peter replied and Bruce slightly smiled and then Bruce felt the emotions come up.

"Come-ere kid." Bruce said as his voice shook and he hugged Peter and Tony let out a shocked laugh and then Tony went back over to his work station and then Bruce parted from Peter.

"I ,um, I gotta get back to my house and all, but you guys know where you can find us if you need us." Peter sighed and he looked to Tony and Tony nodded.

"Take care of Gwen." Tony advised and Peter nodded.

"Yeah, she's a little too much like me for her own good, but I'll do my best. See you guys." Peter sighed and then he left.

"You are one lucky son of a bitch. Never hurt that kid again because you'll have May, Gwen, Pepper, Gamora, Nat, AND Wanda fighting you." Bruce warned Tony with a laugh.

"What about the men?" Tony asked in confusion.

"Oh we would react the same way but by the time we would get to you, you'd already be dead." Bruce replied as he laughed and Tony let out several laughs.

"You're really not wrong." Tony laughed.


	13. Chapter 13: Choosing & Losing

Peter woke up the next morning and found MJ still fast asleep and Peter looked at his alarm clock and it was 7 A.M.. He got up and walked over to Annie's crib and she was asleep. That's when Peter heard the window close behind him and he turned around and no one was there. Peter looked down at Annie and saw that she still wasn't awake which was strange because she always woke up when Peter was near her. He picked Annie up and his spider senses started going crazy and then Peter noticed that there was some type of bite that had red veins coming out of it on Annie's wrist.

"That looks just like a symbiote infection." Peter sighed as he became incredibly worried and then he held Annie close to him and he realized that the infection was spreading. "Damn it." Peter sighed and then he put Annie down and he cut the circulation off of her arm with a string. He then picked her back up as Annie still didn't wake up and he went over to MJ and looked to see if she was infected and she wasn't. Peter then shook MJ and MJ woke up and saw Annie's arm.

"What happened?!" MJ yelled and Peter shook his head.

"We don't have time to explain. Just get dressed." Peter replied and then he left the room and found May and Gwen in the kitchen laughing and talking.

"Ok, Gwen, I need you to go to Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and tell them to get every known cure for symbiotes and bring them to Stark Industries. Don't ask. I'll explain later. Just go as fast as you can. This is an emergency. Tell them someone is infected in the Avengers." Peter demanded and Gwen took her robe off and was already in her suit and she quickly headed out. Peter then looked to May and May looked worried.

"One of those monsters infected Annie." Peter said and May looked worried.

"We're going back?" May asked and Peter nodded…..

Peter, MJ, May, and Annie were waiting at Stark Industries and they were surrounded by all of the Avengers when Nick Fury and Gwen ran in.

"Who's infected?" Fury asked and Peter walked over to him and showed him Annie's arm and Fury frowned. "THAT'S NOT AN AVENGER!"

"Does it really matter?" Peter asked and Fury shook his head.

"She's been infected by a symbiote known as Carnage." Fury explained and then he pulled out a blue vile of liquid and one of Tony's doctors walked over to him and filled a syringe with it and then he gently stuck the needle in Annie's arm and very soon Annie woke up and started crying and screaming and Peter held her gently as he tried to calm her and tears filled his eyes.

"Shhh, shhhhh,shhhhh. It's ok. You're gonna be ok." Peter sighed and then he saw a red liquid fall on the ground and turn to a deep red ash and then it was gone and Peter removed the string from Annies arm and cradled her as Annie was still crying. Peter rocked back and forth as he held her and soon enough Annie calmed down.

"Carnage was probably sent by Venom." MJ said bitterly.

"No. Venom and Carnage can't stand each other. However Norman Osborn's company funds the company that did experiments with the symbiotes." Tony informed MJ. "Carnage and Venom are like Loki and Thor, but Osborn is a very likely suspect."

"So this is probably Norman's response to Harry's death even though I had nothing to fucking do with it." Peter said in frustration.

"Probably." Tony agreed and then Fury looked a little worried.

"I wouldn't go after Carnage Peter. Wait till he comes after you. I do however recommend that you all move back in here. You'll be safe." Fury suggested and Peter nodded.

"I agree." Peter replied.

"Yeah it's so safe here. If I remember correctly, I was kidnapped from here." MJ pointed out.

"Yeah, but here there's instant medical attention, all around care for Annie, and it's literally filled with heroes who can help protect us." Peter snapped. "It's safer than our house by a landslide." MJ grew silent as she watched Peter cradle Annie and then she looked at Tony in frustration.

"I'm blaming you if any of us get hurt." MJ said and then she left the room.

"So am I." May agreed with MJ and then she walked out of the room as well.

"Well, I have work to do." Fury sighed.

"Wait." Peter stopped him and Fury turned to him. "Why didn't I sense this Carnival dude when he came to hurt Annie?" Peter asked.

"His name is Carnage and I have no idea. He IS the spawn of Venom and technically Venom spawned through you. So, since Carnage can block Venom's ability to track him, I guess your Spider-Sense doesn't work with Carnage either. Which is bad news for you because if I'm not mistaken, the reason you're so good at fighting is BECAUSE of your Spider-Sense." Fury sighed.

"And since I was bitten by the same type of Spider, my spider sense didn't work either." Gwen said in frustration as the room realized the seriousness of the situation.

"I guess I'm going to need eyes in the back of my head." Peter said this and then he looked to Gwen. "You ready for your first team mission?" Peter asked and Gwen looked proud.

"Never been more ready in my life." Gwen sighed and Peter nodded.

"You have to understand that Carnage is three times stronger than Venom, his abilities are stronger than Venom's and Carnage is about five times as bat shit crazy as Venom. That's why I'm warning you, don't go into this fight unless Carnage comes after you, OR unless you are completely ready." Fury said and then he left the room….

Peter and Gwen had suited up and they had decided not to wait. They decided that it would be better to catch Carnage off guard. Gwen and Peter left and they searched for hours trying to find where Carnage would attack. They were swinging side by side through the city when Peter saw Gwen get kicked out of the air by something red. Peter then quickly circled back around and found Gwen fighting a very big red version of Venom and her strength was absolutely no match for her foe. Peter assumed that this was Carnage and so he landed and was about to kick Carnage in the back when an arm sprouted outside Carnages back and punched Peter so hard that he flung off the side of the building. Peter's vision was incredibly blurry as he heard a lot of wind fill his ears and then he realized that he needed to shoot a web and stop himself from falling and he shot a web at the top of the building as his vision came back to normal.

Peter flung up onto the building and stumbled but still stuck the landing and he saw Carnage with a finger that was in the shape of a blade pointed at Gwens neck, and Peter shot a web at it and pulled as hard as he could and then Carnage turned to him and dropped Gwen. Peter was trying to pull the guy towards him so he could punch him but Carnage didn't even budge. Peter then saw Carnage grab the web and he viciously flung him against a wall and Peter felt several bones break. He was getting tore up. Then carnage shot a red web at Peter and Peter couldn't free himself from it. Peter saw Gwen watching as she was on her knees and he could tell that she was scared.

"GWEN GET OUT OF HERE!" Peter cried and Gwen shook her head and then Peter saw Carnage get weakened when he shouted and Peter yelled as loud as he possibly could and Carnage fell to his knees and Gwen shot about forty different types of webs at Carnage as fast as she possibly could. Then she went over to Peter and pulled a knife out and started cutting Peter out of the web and Peter pushed himself out when the webbing was compromised and suddenly some type of aircraft landed on top of the building and Peter and Gwen saw a door open downward and Quill was there.

"COME ON! YOUR IN WAY OVER YOUR HEADS!" Quill shouted and Peter and Gwen were about to go when Carnage broke out of the web and Quill had a gun and he shot some type of fire blast at Carnage and Carnage shrieked and fell to the ground and stayed there for a second and Peter and Gwen ran over to Quill and boarded the ship and before the door was even closed they lifted into the air. Quill, Peter, and Gwen watched as they got further and further away and they saw Carnage finally get up but they were too far away and Carnage gave up for the evening.

"We now know he has at least two weaknesses. Loud noises, and heat." Peter sighed and then they all went into the ship. Peter saw Groot and Rocket talking and Gamora looked to Peter and walked over to him.

"Are you ok?" Gamora asked and Peter couldn't lie.

"He's too strong. He's stronger than Thanos." Peter was in shock. "His webs are stronger than mine. I was putting all of my weight down and using all of my strength and I clung my feet to the ground and yet he flung me like I was as light as a feather. The next time he comes after me, he's gonna kill me, and there's nothing I can do to stop him." Peter said as his voice shook.

"We know his weaknesses now. We can totally take him down." Gwen said cockily and Peter turned to her.

"The only reason you're not dead is because I distracted him." Peter snapped and then he realized something. "Wait a minute, he only attacked me when I went to stop him from attacking you, and then he took me out so I wouldn't be a problem." Peter sighed and then he looked to Gwen. "Norman knows about you, and he thinks you killed Harry. OR, he thinks you're his weapon too and now that he knows that you and I are on the same team, he needs to take us down. OR Carnage wanted to take you out because you're less experienced and not as strong. You're also faster for whatever reason. Maybe he knew that you would be a problem and as long as you were around he wouldn't get to me. No matter what either of them are thinking, we can be sure of a few things." Peter sighed and he saw that everyone was listening. "Carnage was furious that he didn't succeed at whatever he was wanting to do tonight. He isn't afraid to try to kill an innocent baby, so he'll kill anyone he can get ahold of to get to either Gwen or me. And most important of all, Gwen and I can't beat this guy on our own and when he comes back, all of us better be ready for him." Peter sighed and Quill looked at the ground in frustration.

"We're gonna take this asshole down. You are not going to die Peter." Quill said as he wasn't accepting what Peter was saying.

"Yes Spider-Boy," Drax sighed as he uncomfortably put his hand on Peter's shoulder and Peter immediately looked uncomfortable as well. "You will live on and train the Spider-Girl, and then live on and train your Spider-Child, and you will live on and train everyone who needs to be trained because it is who you are. You're a trainer." Drax said and Peter looked impressed.

"Wow, you managed to make me feel slightly better." Peter admitted.

"After you train them they will replace you and you will die of old age and people will forget you as new Spider-People who are possibly better than you ever were, carry on." Drax finished his statement and Peter frowned and looked to Quill and Quill let out a laugh.

"Yeah and I have to travel the Galaxy with him." Quill joked and everyone managed to let out a laugh….

They got to Stark Industries and went inside and found everyone waiting for them.

"You were all on the news." Nat informed them and Peter saw the TV and saw that the entire event was being filmed.

"He tore through you two like you were feathers in the wind. What the hell were you thinking?" Tony asked as he crossed his arms.

"Don't be angry at her. I'm the one that told her to come with me. I thought we could handle him and I was wrong. However if we never would have went we wouldn't have found out that Carnage has two weaknesses that we can easily take advantage of." Peter defended himself and Gwen.

"I'm listening." Tony sighed.

"He's sensitive to loud noises and he is incredibly weakened by heat." Peter replied.

"Well then start working on some weapons Peter." Tony said and Peter stopped him from leaving the room.

"There's a problem though." Peter sighed.

"Yeah there is. I'm glad you see it. He tore through you two like you were feathers in the wind. That's incredibly dangerous for both of you." Tony seemed slightly relieved that Peter was thinking through things.

" , we need help." Peter admitted and Tony nodded.

" Alright, so," Tony turned to everyone else. "Who wants to go fight the big red man?" Tony asked and everyone seemed to be slightly cautious.

"Hulk's game." Bruce was the first to speak.

"Anything for you, Peter." Nat added.

"Sorry, I've got kids to think about. Also, I don't think I'll be any help to you." Hawkeye sighed and everyone seemed ok with it.

"We'll help." Quill offered his teams help.

"I will help you Spider-Child and Spider-Baby." Thor said this and both Gwen and Peter yelled at the same time.

"It's Spider-Man!" Peter yelled.

"It's Spider-Gwen!" Gwen yelled as well.

"Yeah, yeah." Thor sighed and then Steve and Bucky looked at each other.

"Bucky and I will help." Steve added and then Tony turned to Peter.

"Looks like you've got yourself a pretty powerful team, Spider-Man, considering you also have me as well." Tony said with a smirk and Peter smiled at everyone.

"Then I guess you and I are going to be working on some gadgets tonight then?" Peter asked and Tony nodded.

"Mind if I join?" Rocket asked.

"Can I join too?" Bruce asked as well and Tony looked to Peter.

"Their asking YOU, considering that you're running the show here. This is your mission not mine." Tony said and then Peter felt an intense chill run up and down his spine and then had a memory of Harry turning him into a Winter Soldier flash through his mind quickly and then as quick as it occurred it went away. Peter looked to Tony and saw that Tony was concerned because he saw what had happened.

"Don't call it that please." Peter sighed and Tony nodded.

"Ok, this is your case, not mine." Tony corrected himself.

"Um, yeah, you guys can join me, I mean us." Peter replied and then he felt like he needed to sit down because his body wasn't feeling right and he found a chair and sat down on it.

"You ok Pete?" Tony asked and Peter didn't answer. "Peter?"

"Can you just give me a few minutes to breathe?" Peter snapped and the room went silent. About five minutes went by and no one made a sound. Suddenly Steve realized what had happened.

"The last time you were pinned down and were defenseless like that was when you were being turned into a Winter Soldier." Steve revealed and everyone looked to Peter sadly and Peter slowly looked up to Steve and you could see the trauma on his face.

"Can you guys, um, work on the devices. I'm just, I'm really tired and I need to go see Annie and MJ and May, and I um," Peter started and then he felt exhaustion fill his body and his words sounded very tired at that moment. "I'm just drained."

"We'll get started on those. You get some rest. I have all the windows in this place on lockdown, nothings getting in. MJ's in your room with May and Annie." Tony sighed and Peter slowly went up the stairs and at the top he turned to everyone.

"Thank you." Peter sighed and then he went into his room and shut the door behind him.

"Poor kid." Quill said regretfully.

"He'll be alright." Gwen assured Quill.

"I know, but he never gets a break." Quill replied…..

Peter walked into his room and saw MJ and May waiting for him and Peter went over to MJ and kissed her on the lips and then gently grabbed Annie and he cradled her over his shoulder and walked over and gave May a sidehug with his free arm and then he went over to his bed and laid down and very quickly fell asleep. MJ was about to say something when May grabbed her hand and MJ looked to her and May shook her head and MJ decided to not say anything….


	14. Chapter 14: Brutality & Reality

Peter woke up with Annie in his arms and he found that Annie was looking at him and he couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Hey little miss." Peter sighed and then he got up and walked out of his room while carrying Annie with him. He found that everyone was eating breakfast in the kitchen. Tony, Bruce, and Rocket looked very tired as all three were drinking coffee. Thor was by the Keurig trying to figure it out.

"Bruce is there any way you could show me how to work The Keurig? I desire The Cappuccino." Thor said as he looked at the machine.

"No." Bruce said bluntly and Bucky got up and went to help Thor.

"Don't encourage him Bucky!" Bruce yelled and Bucky stopped and looked at him. "He needs to learn how to do these things himself! He's an adult!"

"Morning." Peter sighed and everyone looked to him.

"How was your nap your majesty?" Bruce snapped.

"Don't listen to him. He's cranky when he doesn't get enough sleep." Tony advised Peter and Bruce frowned and left the room.

"How are the weapons coming along?" Peter asked and Rocket answered.

"Great. We have made a screaming gun that emits a massive loud beep that sounds like a wailing baby. We also have several guns that either have heat or fire coming out of them. I think we are ready to kick the red princess's ass." Rocket explained and Peter nodded as he sat down between MJ and May.

"How yah feeling sweetie?" May asked.

"A lot better." Peter replied.

"Good because we are going to need you to be at your strongest when we go to fight Carnage." Tony sighed as he sat down and Peter felt awful again.

"It's not like that will make any difference. I used all my strength when I fought him and he still tore through me." Peter sighed and then his forehead started to glow yellow and his hand started to glow purple and then the rest of the stone colors started glowing, and soon the glowing went away and Peter looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"He may be immune to my spider sense and his powers may be stronger than my spider powers, but he has no way to stop me from using my infinity powers against him. Mantis?" Peter sighed as he looked to her. "You said that I can snap my finger and destroy a person, right?" Peter asked.

"Absolutely not!" Steve snapped. "You are not Thanos, and we're not letting you mess with a power you don't even fully understand yet!"

"No, I'm NOT Thanos. I'm not going to wipe out half the universe. This guy will literally kill and kill and kill. If it comes down to having no other option then I'm gonna do it. All I know is that I'm going to have to use all of my infinity powers to stop this guy, but what I also know is that the mind stone will basically be telling me what to do when we fight. I'm just saying that it is always an option!" Peter defended himself.

"No, using your powers to destroy someone is NOT an option! Figure out some other way!" Steve yelled.

"And I WILL but if there IS no other option then I may not have a choice!" Peter snapped back and Steve was silent. "My parents were right. Since we have great power we have to make the difficult decisions to save others from having to make them and I hate saying it but I have the most power out of all of you and so if I have to make the decision, then I will." Peter said this and everyone grew silent.

"Oh The Cappuccino is absolutely divine." Thor broke this silence.

"God you're an idiot." Bucky sighed as he looked very disappointed in Thor.

"I hope that when you snap your fingers you remember how it felt when you were fading away into nothing." Steve said in pure frustration.

"HEY! GIVE IT A REST! BACK IT UP RODGERS!" Tony snapped at Steve and Steve still didn't get out of Peter's face.

"With all due respect Captain, even if I did kill Carnage, my kill count would still be significantly lower than yours. It would also be lower than almost everyone in this room." Peter pointed out and Steve got offended.

"Excuse me son?" Steve said and MJ quickly pulled Annie out of Peters arms as she sensed the tension rising.

"Wow, Captain. I guess you ARE 90? Think you need a hearing aid?" Peter asked and Steve tried to punch Peter but Peter didn't move an inch. "Ooo, that hurt so bad." Peter mocked the Capt and then Peter looked like he didn't feel very good and he quickly pulled his sleeve up and revealed an infected spot that had red veins coming out of it and Peter shook his head. "I thought I felt something penetrate my shoulder during that fight." Peter sighed and he looked to Steve. "Sorry." Steve nodded.

"I'll call Fury." Nat sighed.

"No need. I can get it out myself." Peter sighed and then his hand started glowing purple and he concentrated very hard and he cried in pain and almost fell down but Quill caught him and Peter felt the red liquid leave his shoulder and soon it turned to ash on the ground. Quill helped Peter stand up and Peter looked around and seemed relieved. "Well I feel a lot better." Peter said this and then all of his stone powers lit up for a second and then went away. "I hate it when that happens. It feels like every bone in my body is electrified."

"Do you think he's after you or Gwen?" Tony asked.

"I actually have no idea. He could have infected Annie and I to get to Gwen, or he could be using Gwen and Annie to get to me. Either way, one of us is screwed?" Peter replied.

"So, do you still need to snap your fingers to rid the world of Carnage?" Steve asked and Peter looked to Steve knowing very well what was about to happen.

"If it comes down to being the only option left, I will. According to Fury he heals three times faster than I do. He would pretty much automatically heal himself. If we can't find a way to stop him then I will make that decision." Peter replied and Steve shook his head. "Do you think I WANTED this to happen?! You weren't sucked up into the soul stone! I was! You have no idea how terrifying that feeling is!" Peter snapped. "I'm not sure what the infinity powers mean! All I know is that I have to use all of them during this fight! It may be in that way, but it may be in separate ways as well. You have to understand that snapping my fingers to end someone's existence is the last thing that I want to do!" Everyone was silent again for a while.

"Bucky help me make more of The Cappuccino. It is so satisfying and I need more of it." Thor requested and Bucky looked at him like he was being ridiculous.

"For a God you sure can be a dumbass sometimes." Bucky sighed and then he started making Thor another cappuccino.

"Look, I'm done arguing about this. They are my powers, and I decide how they are going to be used. I don't tell you how to use your shield and super strength." Peter drew the line and he went over to MJ and gently pulled Annie out of her arms and he held Annie close to his chest and sat down in a chair….

Peter had been out on the balcony for quite some time when Tony walked out and stood beside him.

"I'm not changing my mind." Peter sighed as he wasn't even sure who was beside him.

"I know. You're like your parents. You don't let anyone influence your decisions once your mind is made up and almost every single time you save the day." Tony said as he looked to Peter proudly and then Tony leaned his back on the balcony edge and supported himself with his arms. Peter looked to Tony curiously.

"Did you know them?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. I met them twice. Once they were investigating me out of suspicion of Norman Osborn but they quickly figured out that I didn't know anything." Tony replied and Peter slightly smiled as he looked out at the sunset. "So how did you find the place in your heart to let them go?" Tony immediately regretted asking the question but he had already done it so he just went with it. Peter didn't look at him as he thought about the answer.

"You aren't the only one who I didn't want taking my parents role. I guess I just realized that if I never forgave them for leaving me by myself, I would never be able to enjoy the people who are trying to be here for me now." Peter admitted and Tony walked over to him and put an arm around Peters shoulders.

"You know, I wish this battle could be over for you." Tony sighed.

"I don't. It's tiring and frustrating, and let's not forget dangerous but it's also the most redeeming job anyone could ever get." Peter responded and he shocked Tony and Tony raised his eyebrows and then his shock dissipated and he grinned proudly and hugged Peter with his one arm a little tighter and Peter let out a laugh as he smiled as well. "You know I haven't gotten the chance to thank you in a while. This life may be difficult, but I wouldn't give it up for the world. This job makes my life worth living. I mean, all of you guys and Annie, and MJ, and May, mean everything to me, but this job means almost just as much to me. So, thank you." Peter said and Tony felt the need to say something else that he would never admit to anyone else.

"No. Thank YOU. You have changed the Avengers forever, and maybe one day you can

take on my job as the leader. I mean you're ready for it now, but I'm not ready to pass the torch down just yet." Tony admitted and for the first time in a long time Peter felt like there was a hole in his heart that was being filled. It wasn't completely filled, but it was definitely on its way.

They stood there in silence for a while as they enjoyed being side by side, just like a father and a son should be. It was as close as Peter would probably ever get to having a father figure since he kind of blew it with Ben. Suddenly lightning struck outside when there weren't even any clouds out and Thor ran past the balcony.

"THE CAPPUCCINO! WOOOOOOO!" Thor yelled and Bruce was following him.

"NO MORE COFFEE FOR YOU!" Bruce shouted and Thor and Bruce ran into the kitchen. Tony and Peter looked back at each other and let out a laugh.

"Gosh, the man can't hold his caffeine." Peter laugh.

"No he can, it's just that he's had 15 cups of it." Tony replied and Peter started laughing even harder. Suddenly MJ walked out onto the balcony and she didn't have Annie and Peter noticed immediately.

"Where's Annie?" Peter asked.

"Relax super hero, May is giving her a bath." MJ sighed as she was kind of tired.

"Hey Michelle, how are you?" Tony asked and MJ frowned at him and then she looked at Peter.

"Look, I know you think that it's ok to go out on missions and not tell me but I'm not ok with that." MJ snapped.

"What are you talking about? I've told you about my last five cases. Is this about Gwen and me going out after Carnage?" Peter replied.

"No it isn't. If you want to get away with tricking everyone into thinking that you're safe, then make sure you don't get seen by cameras at least. You were seen coming out of a burning building earlier tonight." MJ snapped and she showed Peter a picture but Peter knew exactly who it was.

"That's not me MJ. The suit is completely red not to mention that he's taller than me by like three feet." Peter pointed out and then he realized something. "Wait a minute, he burnt a building down?!" Peter yelled and then he grabbed the picture and saw what building it was and he looked to Tony as he instantly became sick to his stomach. "That maniac burnt the orphanage down." Peter said as his voice shook.

"I think it's time we show him that you have some pretty big friends in big places." Tony sighed and then he started to walk forward and Peter went to follow him but MJ stopped him.

"Can't you stay?" MJ asked and Peter shook his head.

"I'm the leader of the group right now. It's my case. I'll see you when I get home, I guess." Peter sighed and he kissed MJ and then went to leave with Tony when MJ said something that hit him pretty hard.

"Don't you mean, IF you get home?" MJ asked and Peter stopped for a second and then continued walking…..

Everyone was suited and ready to go. Peter saw May coming over to him and she kissed him on the forehead.

"Be safe. Be careful. I love you Peter." May sighed and then she left the room and MJ came in with Annie and Peter held Annie for a second and looked down at her and smiled affectionately and then he kissed her on the forehead.

"Be good for mommy little miss." Peter said and then he handed Annie to MJ and MJ kissed him on the lips for a few minutes and then pulled away. "You're acting like I'm going off to war." Peter sighed with a laugh.

"Arent you?" MJ replied and Peters face looked very saddened.

"I'm coming back MJ. They aren't going to let anything bad happen to me." Peter tried reassuring her.

"That's what they said about the Green Goblin and we all know what he did to you." MJ pointed out and then she left the room and Peter looked a little unsettled and then he quickly got over it and then turned to everyone.

"Let's get this over with." Peter sighed…

They were flying in the Guardians ship and they found Carnage on top of a tall building and he was clearly waiting for them. Carnage looked up and saw them immediately morphed into a human form.

"What's he doing?" Tony asked Peter.

"I'm not sure." Peter sighed and then Peter shot a web at a water tower and swung to the ground and walked over to the human version of Carnage.

"Peter Parker, right?" Carnage asked.

"Yeah." Peter sighed and he pulled his mask off to reveal his face.

"Hoping the fact that you're a teenager is going to stop me?" Carnage asked.

"You tried infecting my daughter, and you just killed who knows how many children, I think we're passed me looking for sympathy from you. There is not a real human side to you like Venom had and I STILL killed Venom." Peter replied bitterly and Carnage let out a short laugh.

"Charming, heroic, AND clever. Who would have thought? The names Cletus Cassidy, or as your more familiar with, Carnage." Carnage sighed as he slightly licked his top lip.

"What do you want?!" Peter snapped.

"Boss wants your pretty little girl toy to be killed, however I would prefer to turn her to our side. Decisions, decisions, decisions." Carnage explained and Peter smirked at him.

"It's too bad we left her in a safe house. You see my mind stone powers combined with the time stone powers warned me about her. I just wasn't so sure what they meant, and now I get it." Peter replied.

"Well that wasn't the goal today. The goal was to get all of you here so I wouldn't have to fight you to get to her. You just made my life a hundred times easier." Carnage joked and then he started forming into Carnage again. Peter then spoke to his suit.

"Karen, give me my new web setting HT 01." Peter said and then he shot a web at Carnage that created a cocoon and the web was heated and Carnage screeched and then quickly busted out of it and hit Peter so quickly that he couldn't stop it but Peter thought about it and focused on the time stone and created his very first portal and the portal swallowed him up and then Peter concentrated and made an exiting portal right behind Carnage and he put his foot out and managed to hit Carnage with the same force that Carnage had put out when he hit Peter and Carnage fell to the ground and everyone just stood on the ground for a second as they watched in shock. Peter wasn't waiting for Carnage to get pack up. His hand started glowing purple and Peter touched Carnage and felt a stinging in his blood and then his body adjusted to Carnage's powers and he felt stronger than he had ever felt before. Peter picked Carnage up by his neck and threw him against a wall about ten times and then Peter felt the power drain out of him and took some of his energy with it and in his moment of weakness Carnage shot a web at Peter and Peter got stuck onto a wall and he tried to break out but he couldn't.

"I COULD USE THAT BACK UP ANY TIME GUYS!" Peter yelled as he panicked and then Gamora was the first to step forward and she shot the scream gun at Carnage and Carnage fell to his knees for a second but then got back up and Gamora charged at him as she kept shooting the gun and every second that Carnage recuperated from each shot he got shot again and Gamora pulled her blade out and tried to stab him through the chest. Carnage then hit Gamora and Gamora fell against a wall and hit pretty hard and couldn't get back up.

Quill shook his head and he looked to Drax, Groot, Rocket, and Mantis and they all charged at Carnage at the same time shooting both heat and high pitched sounds at Carnage and Mantis went behind Carnage to take over his mind. The Guardians had weakened him enough so Mantis could do her stuff. She then put her hands on Carnage's head and she screamed and stumbled back and fell against a wall and started crying as she tried to get the disturbed thoughts out of her head and Carnage stood up and tore Groots legs off.

"NO!" Peter cried as he kept trying to get out. Rocket shot Carnage again and then Carnage picked Rocket up and threw him by Gamora and half of Rocket's bones shattered and he passed out. Quill kicked Carnage in the head and Carnage formed one of his hands into a sword blade and made a massive cut in Quills chest and then kicked Quill so hard that Quill nearly fell off the building. Nat stood above Quill and pulled him back so he wouldn't get hurt.

"Stay down. We don't want you losing too much blood." Nat said and she kept pressure on his wound. She honestly didn't want to fight Carnage. She even knew that if he could beat the others, she wouldn't have much of a chance. Until they absolutely needed her she was going to stay back. Then she noticed that Peter's eye was glowing green and she watched for a while as it didn't fade. Drax started beating up Carnage and did decently until Carnage punched Drax in the head incredibly hard and Drax took four steps back and collapsed. Steve and Bucky then charged at Carnage and they started fighting him but both of them got punched too hard and they were pretty much all taken out. Then Bruce formed into Hulk. Nat saw that Peters eye was still green and she knew he was having some sort of vision. The Hulk ran and started fighting Carnage and they were both getting some pretty good hits in. They lasted for a while and then Carnage formed a knife out of his hand and impaled the Hulk's leg and Hulk immediately turned into Bruce and Carnage hit Bruce and Bruce flung over beside the water tower and Peter finally came out of his vision and looked over at Tony.

" NO!" Peter cried and Tony looked at him. "Get out of here! GO!" Peter knew this wasn't avoidable and he saw how determined Tony was and then Tony put his helmet back on and Tony charged at Carnage and the two of them fought for what seemed like forever. " GET OUT OF HERE!" Peter yelled and his hand started to glow purple and he felt his strength growing. Then it was just like Peter's vision, Tony didn't see Carnage change his arm into a blade and Carnage drove the blade through Tony's core. "NOOOOOO!" Peter cried and the Web busted off and Peter felt his world start to collapse. Tony was dead. Then the whole environment froze around Peter and he realized that he had stopped it. He then thought about Tony and Carnage being the only ones who went back in time as Peter felt his head start to hurt and his nose started to bleed. He stopped at the point where Tony was starting to charge at Carnage. He had saved Tony's life. Then Peter felt time start again and he was still out of the web and Peter shot a web at Carnage and pulled with all of the strength that the power stone abilities would allow and Peter flung Carnage onto a wall and then yanked him over to Peter's feet and Peter gabbed Carnage by the neck and with all of the strength he possessed he started to strangle Carnage and then he felt the power stone abilities adapt to Carnage's strength and then Peter felt Carnage's neck snap and Carnage went limp and Peter dropped him on the ground and then used Carnages abilities that the power stone had adapted to and he formed his hand into that of a blade and impaled Carnage's head and then Peter felt his body grow very tired and then all of the energy he had went away and Peter was left with next to nothing. Peter saw how everyone was terribly injured and he felt the very last will to stay conscious disappear and he collapsed onto the ground and passed out. Tony ran over to Peter and pulled him into his arms. Steve and Bucky had managed to grow conscious again and so had Gamora. They all looked at the damage that every person had taken and the city had never been so silent.


	15. Chapter 15: Comprehending & Unending

Tony, Steve, Gamora, Nat, and Bucky were waiting outside of the hospital room area in Stark Industries and everyone was being taken care of, except for Peter. They had laid Peter on a couch because they assumed that Peter was ok.

"I thought for sure he would use the stone powers to destroy that guy." Bucky sighed.

"He did, just not in the way that Thanos did." Steve replied and Nat snapped at him and Bucky.

"Clearly he meant it when he said that he would only do it if it was the last option. He also went back in time to save Tony's life. I know all of you were out of it, but Tony you got impaled by Carnage and Peter took you and Carnage only, back in time and stopped you from getting killed. I saw it all." Nat explained and Tony looked over at Peter who was still out of it and then he looked at the ground sadly.

"It's not in his nature to act like Thanos. Maybe you should accept that he is the only person who could possibly know how to use his powers Rogers." Tony snapped and then Peter shot up and started looking around.

" ?!" Peter cried and Tony quickly made sure that Peter could see him and Peter looked relieved and very quickly that relief went away. "Groot, Quill, Bruce," Peter started.

"Groot has already pulled himself back together. Quill got several stitches and a concussion but he's gonna be ok. Bruce is going to be in a wheelchair for a while but he'll be alright." Tony answered what Peter was thinking and then Peter saw Steve and Bucky and then he noticed Nat's glare and he knew that she had seen what happened. Peter looked to Tony again.

"Mantis and Drax?" Peter asked.

"Drax is fine. Mantis is quite traumatized but she's going to be ok." Tony answered and Peter looked slightly relieved.

"And Carnage is dead." Peter reassured himself as he leaned his head slightly back and closed his eyes and Tony felt like he needed to say something as several minutes went by and Peter stayed like that.

"Are you ok?" Tony asked.

"Yeah my head's just killing me." Peter replied and Tony nodded.

"MJ, Annie, May, Gwen, and Wanda are in the kitchen." Nat informed Peter and Peter slowly got up and started to walk up the stairs to the kitchen.

"Peter if you need anything, we're here." Nat said and Peter nodded at her and then went upstairs and May saw him and walked over to him and hugged him.  
"Oh, I love you so much." May sighed and she let go of Peter and saw the trauma in his eyes but decided to not address it. MJ walked over to him as she held Annie and kissed him and then as they parted Peter looked at Annie and saw Annie smiling at him.

"Hello wonderful." Peter sighed as he gently pulled Annie into his arms and grinned from ear to ear at her. "Hi sweetie." MJ could see that Peter wanted time with Annie and she got the feeling that he saw something bad.

"What happened?" MJ asked sadly and Peter looked up at her and seemed slightly hesitant to say anything. "That bad huh?"

"Well if you consider watching a father figure die in front of you when you just accepted the fact that he's a father figure, as bad, then yeah, it was bad." Peter replied and May let out a huff from frustration and Peter looked over at her. "What was THAT?"

"Why him?" May asked as she seemed furious.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked as he gave Annie to MJ and looked to May.

"Why HIM? How was Ben NOT good enough for you and that ASSHOLE is?" May asked and Peter looked at the ground.

"That wasn't the reason that I didn't listen to Ben. I didn't listen to Ben because I wasn't ready to forgive them and you and I had always been close and so I never felt like you were trying to take mom's place. I felt like Ben was just trying to be Dad, and that's because he's so similar to him." Peter explained and May got even more upset.

"You couldn't FORGIVE them? They were murdered Peter! It wasn't their choice!" May snapped.

"I was 4 years old when they died! They always chose to leave me before that day, and they chose to leave me that day, the only reason I was ok with it at that time was because they always came back, and when they didn't, and you guys tried to hide it from me as long as possible, you made it significantly worse and it made me think that you expected them to come back just as much as I did." Peter said this and May's face seemed to soften. "That being said. Ben WAS good enough, I just refused to accept it. Several teachers tried to fulfill that role, which is why I wanted you to send me to a different school. You just didn't see the pattern because I didn't let you. I've always said it, when you freak out, I freak out. I know how scared you were that I would turn out messed up. You tried to keep it from me but you forgot that I can read you like an open book and you can do the same with me. I'm sorry that it was him May. I've been able to find some peace recently with it. I wish it could have happened sooner, but it didn't. If it makes you feel any better, Ben did have a very big impact on my life, and that's the last thing he heard me say to him before he died." Peter finished explaining and May looked at him sadly.

"Tony is such an ass though." May sighed and Peter let out a laugh.

"He's got some redeeming qualities." Peter replied and then he walked over to May and hugged her. "I love you May." Peter sighed.

"I love you too Peter." May added as they stood there for a second and then they parted and Peter walked over to MJ and gently grabbed Annie and held her close to him.

"I thought I saw Tony downstairs though." MJ pointed out.

"Yeah, I uh, I turned back time and saved him." Peter replied and MJ nodded.

"Ok, I'm going to pretend that it's normal for that to happen and say good job ." MJ joked and Peter let out a laugh.

"I think it's interesting how he is completely ignoring us." Wanda said to Gwen and Peter looked to Gwen and Wanda.

"I was right. He was after you, Gwen." Peter explained and Gwen nodded.

"So, I'm curious, from a mentoring point of view. What do you think about when you're fighting?" Gwen asked.

"Well," Peter said as he sat down in front of Gwen. "I think about what I'm doing and the possible outcomes, but when it comes to people, it depends on the circumstance. A lot of times it's either MJ or Annie, or both of them. But in some cases, like tonight for example, I first thought about you and then I thought about Tony when I had a vision of him dying. So I technically saw him die in 300 different realities, and then in real life." Peter replied. "So there are times when others pop into my head. I mean, you and I, we kind of work together and you matter to me so I didn't want Carnage turning you to his side." Peter said this and Gwen slightly smiled and MJ frowned.

"Ouch." Wanda said in frustration.

"You haven't been in danger. Why would I think about you? I haven't had to think about Nat yet either." Peter pointed out and Wanda smiled. "Or Thor. Everyone else who went today, I was incredibly worried for them. It was," Peter thought about everything he could remember. "Really bad." Peter then snapped out of it….

Peter walked into his room and found MJ waiting for him and then he noticed that Annie wasn't in the room.

"Where's Annie?" Peter asked.

"May's got her." MJ replied and then she walked over to him and pulled him close to her and then he felt his Spider sense go off in a way he had never felt it go off before. He knew it wasn't bad but he wasn't sure what it was. Peter then grabbed MJ and he passionately pushed her and himself against a wall and MJ had never really felt him be so passionate and it slightly shocked her. Peter kissed MJ's neck for a while and it hurt at times, but MJ actually kind of liked it. Then Peter picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him and he carried her over to the bed and he pushed her into the pillow and took his own shirt off as quick as he could because he felt like that night had to happen for him to survive till the next day…..

They had been going at it for about an hour when MJ felt Peter grab onto her shoulder which was normal and then she felt him push down on it and it hurt really badly but MJ held in her reaction, becuase everything felt so good that she didn't want to ruin it…..

Peter was asleep on the bed and MJ walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror and she saw that there were several bruises forming around her shoulder and her hip and her leg. There were also a few small bruises forming on her arms, but nothing compared to the bruises around her neck. MJ pulled on her PJ's and went to get a drink of water and found Nat and Tony talking to Bruce in the kitchen. Bruce was in a wheelchair but he looked decent.

"Um, Tony can I have a word?" MJ asked as her voice shook and Nat noticed the bruises on MJ's neck.

"Who hurt you? I'll kill him." Nat said and MJ looked down at the ground.

"Peter did. He wasn't trying to hurt me though. We were, you know," MJ said and then she looked up at them. "Something's different. He's significantly more passionate and for some reason he couldn't really control his strength. I mean, I never said for him to stop because I enjoyed most of it, but," MJ paused and then she showed them her shoulder and Tony looked like he knew what was going on.

"It's called Spider Urge. It happens after a spiders first kill once it's fully grown. Peter turned 18 and he just killed Carnage. I honestly thought it was a myth, but I guess it's not. I'm sorry. I should have warned you." Tony explained regretfully.

"MJ?" Peter said from his room and then he came into the room and saw MJ's neck.

"Did I do that?" Peter asked sadly.

"That's not all you did." Bruce laughed and then Peter noticed a small bruise on MJ's chest and he walked over and pulled MJ's sleeve down and saw her shoulder and he looked liked he felt awful.

"I knew something was off. It felt like my spider sense but it wasn't bad . It was just really powerful." Peter sighed sadly and then he looked to MJ and put his hand gently on MJ's face. "I'm so sorry."

"I never said stop." MJ joked and Peter still wasn't ok with what had happened.

"It's called a Spider-urge. It happens after spiders have their first kill after they are fully grown. Luckily enough for you and MJ this will only happen when you kill someone or something. I wouldn't have sex again tonight though. But after tomorrow and moving forward things will be normal for you again, until you kill again of course." Tony explained and Peter nodded.

"Come on MJ." Peter sighed and then MJ and Peter walked into Peter's bedroom and laid down in bed and Peter gently wrapped his arms around MJ…

The next day everyone was eating lunch together in the hospital room and they were all having a great time when Gwen ran in panicking.

"We have a problem. We have a huge HUGE problem." Gwen spoke very quickly and then she turned on the tv in the room and turned on the news.

"The jail break seemed to only be in one corner of the jail where New York Crime Lord Kingpin and Billionaire turned criminal Norman Osborn were being held. The two escaped, and brutally murdered four police officers on their way out. They escaped last night and haven't been seen since. No word on what Spider-Man is going to do about it since he wasn't there to stop it. Hopefully Spider-Man a.k.a. Peter Parker is alright." The reporter finished and Peter grabbed the remote out of Gwen's hands and he turned the TV off.

"Will this NEVER end?" Peter sighed and everyone was silent…..

Thank you so much for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed it. I really enjoyed making this season and I know it's much heavier than the first season but it's very heavy on the development of Spider-Man's character. I still hope you liked it regardless though. So thanks again.

Spider-Man Will Return


	16. Part 3: Notation

For those who do not know, this is the 2nd part of a trilogy, so this series has 1 more part to it. If you go to my profile you can find the last part of it. The last part is called Spider Man: Battlefield.


End file.
